Dulce Venganza
by Rinoa Shinomori
Summary: AM...Misao es una Agente de la Policia de Tokyo recien ascendida y se tendra k nfrentar al Caso de su vida y reencontrarse con un pasado k creia muerto. ( CAP. FINAL )
1. 1º Oportunidad, Nuevo caso

Holaaaaaaaaa!

Solo tengo k aclarar un par d cosillas antes de empezar con el Fic.

1º Los personakes de RK no son mios ( Mas kisiera)

2º Sto es un AU, escenificado en el Tokyo actual

3º Puede k haya cambiado algunos aspectos de las personalidades de los personajes U pero con la intencion de que peguen con la historia claro.

4º Y weno... Este fic contiene Lemon, algo de lenguaje explicito y etc... Lo lee quien quiera, pero el k avisa no es traidor jajaja

Ahora el fic

1º CAPITULO Primera Oportunidad, Nuevo Caso

TOKYO - Año 2005

Un grupo de personas se encontraba en una pequeña habitacion con poca visibilidad, mientras contemplaban en silencio una pizarra blanca donde habian un sin fin de numeros y letras sin orden. todos estaban sentandos al rededor de una mesa repleta de archivos y papeles. el silencio reinaba en la habitacion, mientras uno de los presentes, un hombre entrado en los 40 años, de ojos ambar con mirada penetrante y cabello engominado negro se acercaba a la ventana y corria un poco la cortina, dejando pasar un poco de luz a la habitacion, mientras encendia un cigarrillo y se quedaba mirando a los demas presentes.

por mucho que sigan dandole vueltas no llegaran a nada...- susurro con seriedad el hombre, soltando una bocanada de humo.  
- no entiendo como ha podido burlarse nuevamente de nosotros...- dijo una joven, levantandose de la mesa.

era una chica que no podia sobrepasar los 25 años, de constitucion delgada pero fuerte, ojos verdosos y un cabello negro y largo atrapado en una coleta alta, vestida con un traje de chaqueta con falda de color negro.

eso pasa por dejar este caso a manos de una recien ascendida.- solto con sarcasmo el hombre de la mirada ambar, haciendo que una gran sensacion tensa se apoderara de la sala entera.  
- saito!.- otro hombre se levanto de la mesa, alto y corpulento, no mucho mayor que el fumador, pero realmente atractivo.- yo puse a la srta. misao makimachi en el caso por sus buenas actitudes y muchas recomendaciones, esta capacitada para este trabajo!  
- perdoneme inspector hiko.- susurro para si mismo saito, volviendo a darle una catada al cigarro.  
- como ve el caso makimachi.- se viro el inspector seijuro hiko hacia la joven, que habia pasado de los comentarios, ya rutinarios, de su compañero saito, y se concentraba en la pizarra blanca.  
- esta claro que sabemos cuales son sus preferencias...- susurro misao, señalando con el dedo los nombres de las empresas que habia atacado el ladron de ese nuevo caso que se veia bien dificil.- grandes multinacionales con mucho prestigio y todas de informatica... - hasta ahora ya han sido 4...- interrumpio la ultima persona que se encontraba en la sala, un hombre pelirrojo, de poca estatura y cargado de papeles.- todas del centro industrial de Tokyo.  
- si, Himura, ya lo sabemos.- contesto saito, con su peculiar tono ironico.- y tambien todas con grandes codigos ciberneticos que las protegen de cualquier cosa posible.  
- todos ellos... rotos y sin dejar huella.- sentencio misao, escribiendo la ultima coincidencia en la pizarra.- esta claro que nos encontramos ante un grupo bien organizado, con grandes conocimientos de informatica, muy grandes.  
- al principio creimos que era solo uno, ya que una persona se infiltro en cada una de sus camaras acorazadas sin ser visto...- prosiguio seijuro hiko, dando vueltas por la habitacion.  
- pero para antes robar en las camaradas acorazadas tienen que saber donde esta y como funciona, no?.- pregunto inocentemene Kenshin Himura, que apuntaba cosas en una libreta.  
- exacto, y para eso tienen al Jacker, para violar sus bases de datos.- saito apago su cigarro contra el suelo.- entonces ya nos enconramos con lo que la... srta. dijo, un grupo organizado al minimo detalle.  
- y tan organizado!.- dijo misao, sentandose encima de la mesa.- no solo tienen que entrar en sus bases de datos y buscar la informacion que desean sin dejar rastro de su presencia, despues tienen que entrar en el edificio sin ser sospechosos, llegar a unas camaras acorazadas a las que solo ciertas personas tienen acceso, robar y despues... salir tan facilmente como entraron.

despues de este ultimo comentario todos soltaron un suspiro y se quedaron en silencio durantes unos segundos, hasta que hajime saito volvio a hablar, sacando otro cigarrillo de su chaqueta.

un plan asi tiene que tardarse mucho en perfeccionarlo de tal forma...- susurro, encendiendo el mechero.  
- no te creas...- suspiro misao, volviendo a la pizarra.- entre cada robo hay como mucho una semana de diferencia, ni siquiera que haya saltado la alerta en las industrias por los robos les detienen... y eso que las empresas han incrementando su seguridad casi hasta la exageracion.  
- que me quieres decir? que son como Hudini?.- pregunto hajime con brusquedad.  
- no, que esto sera el caso de nuestras vidas...- contesto misao, lanzandole una mirada seria.  
- perfecto, buen caso para empezar en el departamento Makimachi.- seijuro hiko cogia su chaqueta y se dirigia a la puerta con una gran sonrisa.- les dejo el caso a los tres, esta es la oportunidad que querias no misao? seras la encargada al mando en esta operacion.

al decir esas palabras saito estrello el cigarro contra la ventana en la que estaba apoyado, mientras el inspector hiko salia de la habitacion, dejando a una misao emocionada por la confianza que habia posado en ella y kenshin himura dedicandole una gran sonrisa como felicitacion.

bien, mañana empezaremos con este caso, ahora podemos ir todos a casa, les quiero a los dos en esta sala a las 8 de la mañana.- sentencio misao, recogiendo su chaqueta y bolso.  
- enhorabuena misao, ahora podras demostrar lo que vales.- kenshin se acerco a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

saito camino hasta la puerta despues de coger sus cosas, y antes de salir de la habitacion se quedo mirando a los amigos, mientras soltaba un suspiro.

ahora hago de niñera.- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si, provocando miradas enfurecidas de sus nuevos compañeros de caso hacia el.

esa tarde kenshin insistio en que misao fuera a cenar a su apartamento junto con Kaoru para celebrar que le habian encomendando un caso de tanta importancia como ese. por mucho que intento resistir al final no tubo otra opcion que ir. entre misao y kaoru prepararon una deliciosa cena, aunque mas bien misao, ya que kaoru podia tener muchas cualidades, pero entre ella no figuraba la de Cheff.

que tal quedo?.- pregunto una joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules, que miraba a su novio insistentemente mientras este tomaba un bocado del guiso que habian preparado las amigas.- dinos!  
- esta delicioso!.- dijo kenshin con una gran sonrisa, que derepente cambio a una mirada extrañada.- aunque noto la salsa un poco... desabrida...

las dos chica se quedaron mirandose la una a la otra, misao estaba apunto de decir algo para ayudar a kaoru, pero esta se tapo la boca con una mano, asumiendo la responsabilidad.

perdona koii, yo hize la salsa... puede que se me olvidara ponerle la sal.- dijo kaoru con una gran sonrisa forzada.  
- no pasa nada, yo la voy a buscar.- misao se levanto de la silla, pero fue detenida por kenshin.  
- no te preocupes, eres la invitada, ya voy yo.- grito kenshin, desapareciendo por el pasillo hacia la cocina.  
- siempre hago algo mal en la cocina...- suspiro kaoru desanimada.  
- tranquila, cuando tenga vacaciones te enseño algo de cocina.- sonrio su amiga.- ahora alegrate, que por lo menos esta vez solo se te olvido el sal, no como la ultima vez que le echaste azucar.  
- mirandolo asi...- susurro kaoru, antes de que las dos se echaran a reir a carcajada limpia, recordando el suceso.

despues de un buen rato riendo aparecio kenshin y pudieron seguir tranquilamente con la cena. despues se sentaron en el salon a degustar un licor para hacer mas ligera la comida, mientras mantenian una conversacion amena.

y quien se encarga de supervizarles? Soujiro Seta como siempre?.- pregunto kaoru, poniendo una mueca de asco.  
- no, esta vez el inspector Hiko, le prefiero mil veces que a Seta.- dijo Misao con algo de odio en su mirada.- no lo soporto.  
- como puedes? si no para de acosarte!.- grito Kaoru indignada.- todabia sigue intentando quedar contigo?  
- parece no rendirse nunca...- suspiro makimachi.  
- tampoco es tan malo...- intervino Kenshin, temeroso.

las dos chicas se quedaron mirandole con furia y fuego en los ojos, mientras el pobre Kenshin sentia empequeñecerse ante ellas.

Tu callate!.- gritaron ambas amigas al unisono.

la noche continuo como siempre, mientras ambas mujeres hablaban y Kenshin permanecia a un lado, diciendo de vez en cuando algo molesto para ellas y entonces le reprendian.  
Mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad, en uno de los barrios mas pobres de Tokyo, tres chicos se encontraban en un ruinoso apartamento, que poseia toda la tecnologia informatica mas avanzada que podia haber en el mercado y que ni siquiera habia llegado a el.

en una pequeña habitacion hasta los topes de ordenadores y otros aparatos se encontraba un adolescente de cabellos negros y ojos miel, que miraba profundamente una pantalla mientras tecleaba sin parar. entonces otro sonido aparte del de las teclas del ordenador fue interrumpido por el crujir de una puerta, y despues por las pisadas de otra persona. un hombre no mayor de 28 años se puso detras del muchacho, un atractivo joven de ojos azules y cabellos negro, con un cuerpo bien entrenado y con vendas en las manos, parecia que habia estado haciendo ejercisio por el sudor en el que estaba empapado.

como va eso Yahiko¿.- pregunto el joven mas mayor.  
- Listo!.- dijo el adolescente presionando una ultima tecla y sonriendo ampliamente.- tenemos todo lo que queriamos de las empresas Yukishiro.  
- a si me gusta.  
- cuando sera el gran golpe Aoshi?.- Yahiko se giro en su silla y se quedo mirando a su "jefe.  
- dejame ver esa informacion y enseguida te lo digo.

el adolescente le paso unas cuantas hojas acabante de imprimir a Aoshi. este las estubo observando cerca de dos minutos escasos, despues le devolvio las hojas a Yahiko y se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitacion.

dentro de dos dias.- sentencio Aoshi Shinomori.- ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, toda la informacion referente a la vida cotidiana de un martes en esa empresa.  
- Ok!.- grito Yahiko, dandose la vuelta hacia su ordenador.- Ah! y dile a Sanosuke que me traiga una hamburguesa, me muero de hambre!  
- de acuerdo...- susurro el joven Shinomori, pero antes de cerrar la puerta del todo.  
- espera! otra cosa!.- salto el jovencito en su silla.  
- que?...- suspiro Aoshi, mirando al chiquillo para que le diera una respuesta rapida para irse.  
- tambien querio un perrito caliente, dos refresco y... un helado de chocolate!

Aoshi solo le dedico una mirada de " me tomas el pelo?", que Yahiko noto rapidamente, avergonzandose.

no me mires asi, estoy en edad de crecer, ademas.  
- si ya, no me des explicaciones!.- Aoshi cerro la puerta dando un golpe fuerte.  
- que genio...- suspiro el chico, dandose la vuelta para volver a ponerse a trabajar en su nuevo proyecto.

el joven Shinomori fue directamente a la pequeña cocina del apartamento, que mas que pequeña era claustrofobica, en ella se encontra un chico sumamente alto, de cabellos parados castaños y ojos verdosos, que se mantenian agachado, rebuscando algo que llevarse al estomago en una mini-nevera que se habia mangado de un hotel hacia unos años. Aoshi saco un caldero con agua para poner a hervirse un te.

Sanosuke.- llamo Shinomori, sacando a su compañero de su busqueda, que del susto se dio un golpe en la cabeza con el techo de la nevera.  
- que susto me has dado! pareces un fantasma!.- grito el moreno, frotandose donde se habia dado el golpe.- Yahiko ya tiene la informacion de las empresas Yukishiro?  
- si, dentro de unas horas nos pondremos a preparar el plan para tenerlo para el martes.- dijo el lider, mientras buscaba una bolsita de infuciones.  
Sanosuke empezo a contar con los dedos como un niño chico.- dos dias!.- acabo gritando.  
- no es un reto para nosotros...- suspiro su compañero, buscando ahora una cerilla.- donde estan las cerillas?  
- ahi encima.- contesto Sanosuke señalando a una gabeta.- entonces su seguridad no debe ser muy buena para que tengas tanta prisa.  
- no es eso - entonces?  
- es una empresa de las mas poderosas, su seguridad es de lo mejorcito del mercado...- hablaba Aoshi, sumido en el caldero de agua, con su mirada perdida en el.  
- pero...?.- Sanosuke volvio a meterse de lleno en la Mini-nevera.  
- pero necesito superarme a mi mismo, ha sido demaciado facil no crees?.- dijo, por primera vez mirando hacia Sanosuke que ya habia encontrado un plato con spaguettis de la noche anterior.  
- si, la verdad... pero mucho mejor asi ne?.- el moreno se sento en la barra americana de la cocina, empezando a comerse los spaguettis.  
- si..., pero necesito algo mas de accion, no se... algo mas de peligro, por eso quiero hacerlo mas precipitado.- Aoshi aparto el caldero del fuego y sirvio el agua dentro de una tazita.- me entiendes?  
- quieres adrenalina! empezamos a pensar igual!.- grito Sanosuke sonriente, hasta que dio un primer bocado a los spaguettis.- pero que porqueria es esta? solo lleva un dia en la nevera, no puede estar caducado!  
- los hizo Yahiko anoche.- Shinomori se sento a su lado, a tomarse el te.- por cierto me dijo que le fueras a comprar una hamburguesa, un perrito, dos refrescos y helado de chocolate.  
- entiendo porque!.- Sanosuke tiro el plato entero a la basura.- esto no se lo comen ni los perros satos!

despues de tirar la comida a la basura se dirigio a la puerta, cogiendo su chaqueta y algo de dinero que estaba encima de la barra americana.

quieres algo para comer?.- pregunto a Aoshi antes de irse.  
- no gracias, tengo que preparar el golpe del martes.

Sanosuke dio un portazo antes de irse, dejando a su lider sumido en sus propios pensamientos mientras le daba pequeños sorbitos al te.

sera el golpe perfecto...- susurro antes de levantarse a dejar la taza en el fregadero.

Notas de Autor:

Aki esta mi primer fic, sinceramente no e kedado muy convencida con el O.o aunque no esta en mi mano decidir si lo continuo o no, eso ya me lo dicen las wenas personas k lo ayan leido jajajaja solo espero no aburrir muxo, xk normalmente m enrollo un poko escribiendo U

Por favor djen Reviews, pa criticas, pa exarme en cara algo k aya exo mal... lo k sea jajajaja incluso pa decirm k les gusto, y tmb x si no an ntendido alguna palabra.

P.D. No sean mu malos, k es mi primero

Bye y mil Kisses pa todos!


	2. El Crimen perfecto

2º CAPITULO El Crimen Perfecto.

Misao habrio la puerta de su despacho con algo de pesadez, eran las 7:30 am y dentro de media hora tenia una reunion con sus compañeros en el nuevo caso asignado. pensando que se le hacia tarde se levanto y a prisas llego a la comisaria media dormida, sin darse cuenta que llegaba antes de la hora.  
dejo sus cosas tiradas encima de un escritorio hasta arriba de montones de papeles y despues se sento comodamente en un pequeño sofa que habia a un lado de la habitacion para las visitas. estaba apunto de que darse dormida cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrio, asustandola de la impresion.

- perdona Misao, como siempre llegas tarde, pense que...- se escuzo una mujer casi en los 30, muy guapa, alta de ojos miel y largo cabello negro.- todabia queda media hora para la reunion, no?.- comprobo ella mirando su reloj de muñeca.

- Si, lo se Megumi...- susurro Misao, al terminar un medio bostezo disimulado.- Me traes un cafe please?

- Claro, no tardo nada.- Megumi Takani le giño un ojo amigablemente y volvio a cerrar la puerta.

La joven secretaria cerro la puerta con cuidado y dejo algunos folios en su mesa, que se encontraba por fuera de la oficina de Misao Makimachi. Rapidamente se dirigio a la maquina de cafe, que estaba en el pasillo de salida de las oficinas, entre mesas y mas mesas de diferentes agentes de menor rango. Mientras esperaba que se hiciera noto como unas manos le pequizcaban cuidadosamente las caderas, haciendo que diera un brinquito del susto. Al darse la vuelta se encontro con una cara muy conocido y mostro una mueca molesta. Un joven un año menor que ella le dedicaba su mas tipica sonrisa de triunfo, se trataba de su primo Soujiro uno de los mas poderosos inspectores y tambien el soltero mas deseado, ya que poseia una adorable carita de niño bueno, acompañado de su sonrisa y unos preciosos ojos verdes, tapados levemente por un flequillo de cabello castaño.

- No me des esos sustos Soujiro, si llego a tener el cafe en las manos me quemo.- refunfuño Megumi.

- Primita no sabes aguantar una broma?.- su sonrisa se amplio aun mas.- Y ese cafe?

- Pa quien va a ser? Pa Misao.- la secretaria cogio el cafe con cuidado y camino hacia el despacho de su jefa.

Soujiro la seguia muy de cerca mirando su reloj incredulo y muy sorprendido.

- No son ni las ocho... Es que ya llego?.- Sus ojos esmeralda estaban ligeramente sobresaltados.

- Si, tiene una reunion en menos de diez minutos, te lo conte ayer recuerdas?.- Megumi se paro ante la puerta de Makimachi antes de entrar, esperando respuesta de su primo.

- Si, lo recuerdo por eso estoy aqui tan temprano, quiero verla despues de la reunion, haces un buen trabajo primita.- Soujiro se acerco a ella y le beso la frente tiernamente, pero con su sonrisa sarcastica, molestandola.- ya que MI Misao esta aqui, la vere ahora.

El joven inspector le arrebato el cafe a su prima, entrando como dueño y señor de todo dentro del despacho de Misao, mientras Megumi le miraba de reojo echando un suspiro de fastidio y sentandose en su mesa para continuar con su trabajo.  
Soujiro se encontro con una tierna imagen al entrar.  
Misao se habia quedado levemente dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en la cabezera del sillon y con los brazos cruzados para darse algo de calor. Perfecto penso el joven, dejando el cafe humeante encima del escritorio y sentandose junto a su "presa" mientras la observaba de arrib a abajo analizador. Todos esperaban que el se casara con una damita de sociedad, hija de algun rico empresario, especificamente la hija del sr Yuskishiro, un gran amigo de su familia, y eso pensaba el hasta que conocio a Misao. Era todo lo que nadie esperaba de el, una chica extrovertida, alocada, emotiva, de pocos medios economicos y con un pasado dudoso, pero aun asi, la agente mas prometedora de toda su promocion. Y al mirarla asi dormida veia muchisimos mas motivos, dicho sea de paso menos formales que los anteriores. Sus largas piernas, muy ejercitadas y de piel blanca, que acababan en unas provocadoras curvas de mujer que se extrechaban a su cintura de plano vientre, llegando a un busto no exagerado, con una medida perfecta, y acabando en un rostro apasible, tapado por algunos mechones de su pelo, que seguramente no tubo tiempo de peinar y estaba amarrado en una ajetreada coleta alta. Se acerco a ella peligrosamente, sintiendo en su rostro el aliento acompasado de Misao. Tubo la tentacion de acercarse un poco mas y robarle algo que desde hacia meses deseaba que fuera suyo... sus labios, pero prefirio quedarse un poco mas en esa posicion. Misao empezo a despertar lentamente, aun dormia se sentia muy incomoda, y no precisamente por la posicion. Abrios los ojos lentamente y se encontro con algo que la tenso y asusto al instante, unos ojos verdes que ella conocia muy bien. Dio un brinco y se levanto rapidamente del sillon, algo alterada y sobresaltada, sin quitarle la vista de encima a ese hombre.

- La he asustado agente Makimachi?.- Pregunto Soujiro con algo de recochineo, levantandose tambien del sofa.- No era mi intencion.

- Si me ha asustado!.- levanto un poco la voz Misao y se cruzo de brazos, esta vez huyendo de la mirada de El.- Que se le ofrece inspector?

- Sabes que no me gusta tanta formalidad.- se acerco a ella sonriente.- Entre tu y yo, llamame Soujiro.- Le susurro, muy cerca.

Misao se tenso aun mas, le incomodaba fuertemente la presencia de Soujiro y mucho mas a solas. Pero se mantubo en sus trece, cogio aire y con mas confianza se sento detras de su mesa y dandose cuenta de la taza de cafe que habia encima de esta la cogio, al comprovar que aun permanecia caliente.

- Mejor inspector.- sentencio con frialdad la agente, haciendo que Soujiro sonriera aun mas, le encantaba que se hiciera la dura.

- Me han dicho que te encargas del caso de los robos en la ciudad industrial...- empezo el joven mirando la habitacion, para acabar de nuevo en ella.- Que tal va?

- Ayer mismo me lo asigno el inspector Hiko, si quiere detalles pregunteselos a El.- Misao intento concentrarse en algunos informes, pero repentinamente la mano de Seta se los arrebato, cogiendola del menton y haciendo que le mirara.

- Entre usted y yo hay mas confianza, y espero que haya aun mas en un futuro... cercano.- susurro El, giñando un ojo.

En ese instante Himura entraba en el despacho, quedandose algo sorprendido y cabreado por lo que vio, haciendo que Misao en sus adentros gritara de felicidad y que Soujiro le dedicara una que otra mirada fulminante.

- Agente Makimachi, la esperamos en la sala de estrategias.- Salvo Kenshin la situacion.

- Entendido, si me disculpa inspector.- Misao cogio sus carpetas y corrio fuera del despacho, giñandole un ojo a Kenshin al pasar a su lado.

Himura estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta, pero se quedo mirando a Soujiro Seta, que se habia quedado apoyado en el escritorio con los puños cerrados y ardiendo de la rabia.

- Le pasa algo inspector Seta? le noto algo colorado.- pregunto Kenshin, intentando finguir preocupacion cuando solo queria tirarse al suelo a reirse a carcajadas.

- No... largate Himura.- Seta siguio el mismo camino que Misao antes y salio del despacho echo una verdadera fiera y perdiendose hacia su despacho.

Esa tarde un coche completamente negro, algo destartalado y con cristales ahumados entraba en la parte trasera de los edificios Yukishiro. Todo parecia completamente normal, dos hombres bajaron de el con completa naturalidad, vestidos con los uniformes de los funcionarios de la empresa. Entraron en la recepcion del edificio principal y se metieron directamente en una puerta esclusiva para ciertos trabajadores con acceso a ella. Llevaba hasta un ascensor no muy grande que requeria de una llave especial para abrirlo y una tarjeta VIP para hacerlo funcionar. Uno de los personajes saco ambas cosas y el ascensor empezo a subir lentamente, piso por piso. Cerca del piso 12 la camara que estaba dentro de dicho ascensor se quedo completamente quieta, dejando de dar sus constantes vueltas y repasos dentro del pequeño habitaculo. Al ocurrir esto uno de los hombres empezo a cambiar de ropa, poniendose un traje de chaqueta mas elegante y una peluca blanquecina, acompañada de unas gafas de sol. Todo ello en pocos segundos, ya que habian llegado a la ultima planta y nada mas abrir la puerta la camara de vigilancia volvio a sus movimientos habituales. Los dos hombres salieron de alli, el que aun permanecia con las ropas de funcionario siguio su camino con un enorme maletin plateado, despues de darle a su compañero uno de cuero normal con las inisiales E.Y., y entonces cogieron rumbos distintos. El joven vestido de funcionario se metio dentro de la sala de vigilancia, dejando algo extrañados a los cuatro agentes que habia en ella, que le miraron sorprendidos.

- Perdonen...- solto el "funcionario".- Vengo por la revision de un Equipo que se les estropeo esta mañana...

- Ah si!.- rio uno de los agentes, mientras los otros volvian a sus cosas.- Acompañeme, esta en la sala continua.

Los dos se metieron en una pequeña sala donde habia un enorme equipo de vigilancia, mucho mas avanzado que el anterior, y que a diferecia del otro este solo podia ser controlado perfectamente por una persona.

- E s extraño lo que paso...- contaba uno de los seguritas.- Jamas habia pasado esto y derepente esta mañana se ha apagado... no lo entendemos.

- Bueno, para eso estoy yo aqui no?.- El "funcionario" le giño un ojo.- Dejemlo a mi y vere que puedo hacer.

Nada mas irse el vigilante el joven abrio su maletin, sancado de el un CD. Introdujo el CD en el descomunal equipo y rapidamente este empezo a trabajar con completa "normalidad".

- Bien... ahora esta en manos del Enano.- susurro, mientras cerraba su maletin y saco de su bolsillo una caja de cigarrillos, encendio uno y sento en una silla, mientras miraba su reloj.

Mientras el otro joven caminaba por unos pasillos con mucha confianza siendo saludado por todos los que pasaban a su lado. Con un tarjeta en su mano se iba encaminando por una red de pasillos y habitacion, mas parecido a un complejo laberinto, como si los conociera de toda la vida. Hasta llegar a uno repleto de Seguritas y cientificos que corrian de un lado a otro. Se quedo parado frente a una puerta metalica rodeada de sin fin aparatos de seguridad y miro su reloj.

- 19:14...- susurro, mientras sacaba de su maletin una pequeña cajita de acero, pero fue interrumpido por una voz.

- Srto. Yukishiro!.- exclamo la voz, proveniente de un hombre de adentrada edad con bata blanca.- Pense que ya se habia retirado por hoy.

El joven se quedo unos momentos callado, mirando tras sus gafas de sol con una mirad fria y serena.

- Se me olvido terminar de asegurar la transferencia desde Alemania.- se escuzo, esperando haber convencido al Señor.

- Ah si! Muy buen negocio con los alemanes, esto dara mas fortuna a la compañia.- dijo feliz el cientifico.- Buena suerte!

El disfrazado no contesto, solo miro de nuevo su reloj. Las 19:15.  
En esos momentos una alarma salto, haciendo que empezara a movilizarse mucha gente, incluido el hombre con el que estaba hablando que salio corriendo hacia una de las habitacion continuas. Uno de los seguritas se paro al lado del joven.

- Que es lo que ocurre?.- pregunto el disfrazado.

- A saltado una de las alarmas de los pisos de abajo, todos van hacia aya.

- Vete.- sentencio el joven.

Al ver que se habia quedado solo volvio a sacar el estuche de acero. Dentro de el habian dos lentillas, se las puso y despues saco otra tarjeta especial. Primero paso la tarjeta por una rendija, tecleo algunos numeros y despues se puso delante de un escaner que le llegaba a las altura de los ojos. A los pocos minutos y despues de varias pruebas mas que paso con facilidad la puerta se abrio automaticamente. Entrando en una sala totalmente blanca y llena de camaras que, al igual que la edl ascensor dejaronde moverse, para despues encontrarse con un pequeño ordenador portatil. Varios minutos, no muchos, tardo en acabar de poner contraseñas hasta que pudo abrir el CDROM del ordenador para poner en el un CD parecido al del "funcionario". El trabajo estaba acabado.

Himura conducia un coche negro de la policia a toda velocidad por la autopista compañado de Misao. Eran las 20:00 pm y habian recibido un aviso de robo desde el Complejo Yukishiro en la ciudad indultrial de Tokyo. A su alrededor muchisimos coches mas avanzaban tanto o mas rapidos que ellos con las sirenas puestas hacia el mismo punto.  
No tardaron en llegar a su destino mucho mas.  
Diez minutos despues caminabn por uno de los pasillos del ultimo piso del edificio central hacia el despacho de Okita Yukishiro, junto con Hayime Saito. El grupo encabezado por Makimachi entro rapidamente en un enorme despacho con grandes cristaleras que daban a la ciudad, que en esos momentos el cielo que la cubria unos tonos anaranjados y rojizos mientras el Sol se ponia en su horizonte. En la mesa principal de la sala se encontraba un hombre de entrada edad con pelos canosos y mirada enfurecida, acompañado por Seijuro Hiko y Soujiro Seta. Al entrar ellos todos quedaron en silencio y miraron hacia Misao, que aunque se imaginaba que habia pasado queria que alguien la informara rapidamente.

- Y bien?...- empezo ella, mirando a su inspector Hiko.

- Otra vez.- susurro este, sentandose en una de las sillas y esperando a que alguien hablara por el.

El Señor Yukishiro miro lleno de rabia hacia Misao y le tiro a las manos unas carpetas en las que habian millones de numeros y cifras que ella poco conseguia entender por mucho que las mirara.

- 150 millones de dolares.- agrego el empresario.- No es toda la fortuna que guardaba la empresa en la camara de seguridad, pero puedo asegurar que es una gran parte que no estoy dispuesto a perder.

- Entiendo...- susurro Misao, cerrando la carpeta y mirando a un hombre que se mantenia a un lado en la sala.- Eres el jefe de seguridad?

- Si...- dijo el hombre, agachando la mirada avergonzado, pensando que de seguro le despedirian despues de esto.- Le dire lo que se... 


	3. Recuerdos Guardados en la Soledad

Aki Tooooy! Lo Antes Posible D

Por recomendacion de Alis-chan he borrado el aviso y lo sustituido por el Cap.3. Tengan en cuenta que lo e echo en tiempo record jajajaja y no tengo muxo tiempo k digamos toy d vacaciones d semana santa y casi ni paso por mi casa... Pero weno tube un ratito pa esto y no les fallare ; ) jajaja.

... Lo de siempre: RK no es mio (Sufro cada vez k lo escribo), esto es un AU, AM y en algun cap. habra lemon...etc Este cap. creo k me salio algo mas corto, pero es imprescindible para el Fic.

Ahora el Fic, espero k les guste D

3º CAPITULO Recuerdos Guardados en la Soledad

Era muy de madrugada cuando llego a su apartamento en el centro de la ciudad.  
Abrio la puerta con pesadez y tiro su maletin y un monton de papeles y carpetas encima de un sofa a rebentar de ropa y millones de cosas mas. Misao se quedo mirandolo unos momentos, pensando en lo que diria cualquier que entrara y se viera todo ese lio. Por mucho que le gustara tener su casa ordenada casi le era imposible, se pegaba la mayor parte de su tiempo trabajando, y cuando no trabajaba o dormia o entrenaba o ponia al dia su trabajo. Lentamente se fue quitando la ropa, empezando por la botas que le estaban extrangulando los pies despues de llevarlas casi 24 horas seguidas. Se metio en la ducha y alli estubo mas de una hora, casi quedandose dormida por la calidez del agua a medida que relajaba cada musculo tenso de su cuerpo. Al salir se puso un comodo chandal y puso la cafetera al fuego, mientras registraba la nevera, que nada mas abrirla le dio pena de verla tan vacia. Cogio la ultima manzana que le quedaba y se sento en uno de los sofas a esperar a que le cafe estubiera listo. Miro su reloj de pared, no quedaba mas de una horas para que tubiera que volver a la oficina, tenia una reunion urgente por el robo en el complejo Yukishiro. Penso la opcion de echar una cabezadita, pero eso solo la cansaria aun mas. Al oir como el cafe ya estaba listo se puso una taza y se sento de nuevo en el sofa, cogiendo una de las carpetas y revizandola con rabia.

Como pudo ser tan... perfecto?.- dijo para si misma, leyendo los informes de seguridad de la empresa Yukishiro.

Nada.  
Nadie vio nada.  
Como era posible que la empresa mas aventajada en tecnologia de Japon no pudiera haber detenido un hurto de esa magnitud?  
Lo unico raro que paso fue una alarma de robo en una de las plantas bajas del edificio entre las 17:15 y las 17:20... La hora en la que los 150 millones de dolares fueron robados de la central de datos mas segura de Tokyo. En 5 escasos minutos una suma considerable de dinero desaparecio de la nada... No habian rastros, ni pistas, ni huellas que pudieran decire COMO y a DONDE fue a parar todo ese dinero.  
Que suerte la mia penso la joven agente Mi primer caso como Agente especial de la Policia y me dan uno realmente complicado  
Suspiro profundamente y dejo escapar la carpeta de entre sus manos. Le dolia fuertemente la cabeza, hacia mas de 24 horas que no dormia, comia o simplemente descansaba de su trabajo y encima las cosas no se las ponian facil.  
Por unos instantes no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cerraran, pero desperto al notar que la taza de cafe se se le escapaba de las manos y reacciono rapidamente. volvio a soltar un profundo suspiro, aun no habia comenzado con el caso y ya estaba agotada, pero seria capaz de eso y mucho mas. Fue hazla la cocina americana a ponerse otro cafe. Se sento en una de las butacas y se quedo con la mirada perdida en el aire... al ver aquel apartamento tan claustrofobicamente pequeño sintio una punzada en su corazon ya comun desde hacia años... Ese sentimiento de soledad que la acompañaba hacia ya 10 años ... Jamas se acostumbraria a El... Odiaba la soledad.  
Desde siempre fue una chica extrovertida, que amaba sentirse querida y sobretodo el Bullicio.  
En esos momentos en los que recordaba cuando no fue tan Solitaria tambien se daba cuenta el motivo por el que, incluso inconcientemente, permanecia siempre fuera de su apartamento. No soportaba llegar a casa y ver que nadie la esparaba... Que no tenia a nadie con quien conversar o contarle las cosas que le habian pasado... Se daba cuenta lo sola que se habia quedado despues de aquella romantica, pero tragica noche de otoño.  
Dejo la taza de cafe en el fregadero y se dirigio a su cuarto, aun le quedaba media hora para tener que estar en la oficina, el suficiente tiempo para vestirse y llegar a la Comisaria. Abrio el armario buscando un nuevo conjunto para ponerse esa jornada, recibo este con la mirada hasta que encontre un traje perfecto para como se sentia en esos momentos... tiro de El, pero algo impedia que saliera. Tiro con mas fuerzas y entonces un monton de cajas se le vinieron encima, cuando quizo darse cuenta estaba sentada en el suelo cubierta por varias cajas de carton algo viejas y polvorientas. Las reconocio al instante. Las puso en el suelo cuidadosamente y abrio una, sacando de ella lo mas parecido a una foto ya antigua, con los bordes desgastados... En ella aparecian un anciano de barbas canentas, con sonrisa picara y ojos miel chispeantes, y junto a El una niña de unos 7 años, vestida con un Kimono. Era ella con su abuelo ya hace muchos años... Cerro los ojos y apreto con fuerza la foto, no queria volver a recordar tanto dolor... Misao quedo a cargo de su abuelo Okina Makimachi cuando ella apenas habia cumplido los dos años de edad. Sus padres murieron trajicamente en un accidente de avion en EEUU y solo le quedo de familiar Okina, su abuelo paterno. Poco recordaba de sus padres, nada mas que permanecian mucho tiempo en viajes internacionales y que ella era cuidada entonces por su niñera Omazu a la que le tenia mucho cariño y que no volvio a ver despues de ... "aquello", como tampoco volvio a ver a su abuelo, ni a los demas, ni a ... "El". Cuando llego a vivir a aquella casa tradicional Japonesa, perdida entre Tokyo y Kyoto en un pueblucho entre las montañas desconocia que tubiera abuelo paterno, jamas lo conocio hasta semanas despues de la muerte de su padre cuando ella y Omazu fueron trasladadas alli por orden de Okina. Mucho tiempo despues el mismo anciano le explico la razon de que sus padres jamas le contaran que tenian mas familia, al darse cuenta de la clase de oficio que Okina manejaba. El dogo en el que vivian era especial. En el entrenaban muchos alumnos de distintas partes del Japon, parecia una escuela de Kempo y Kendo normal..., pero en realidad era otra cosa algo mas importante. Recordo cuando se entero de que era una Escuela especial del Gobierno, para crear en ella Agentes especiales de Investigacion Internacional, o mas vulgarmente conocido como "Espias". A primera vista podria sonar un tanto... Fantastico? pero lo que despues supo Misao era que su familia descendia de un clan llamado Onnibawanshu, un clan de ninjas que trabajan para el Emperador en Misiones secretas. La tradicion continuaba hasta esa epoca y ella, testarudamente, acabo convenciendo a su querido abuelo para que la entrenara para ello. Al cumplir los 10 años era una de las alumnas mas aventajadas, tanto por su condicion fisica, sus reflejos felinos y tantas cosas mas... Okina esta orgulloso de ver que su nieta habia heredado el arte ninja de sus ancestros, aunque no le hacia gracia meterla en un asunto tan delicado como Espias del Gobierno. Por esa Epoca entro un alumno nuevo, toda una maravilla para cualquier Sensei.  
Era un chico retraido y decian que con una infancia un tanto traumatica, aunque el permanecia frio e insensible a cualquier cosa. Rapidamente sustituyo a Misao como el mejor alumno y se gano la confianza de todos, sobretodo de Okina, que llego a quererle como un verdadero Hijo. Misao esbozo una sonrisa al recordarle... El ... Cuando lo conocio no le callo muy bien y ambos se peleaban todo el dia como el perro y el gato, se desafiaban en todo lo posible... pasados los años aquel odio cambio, como dice el refran "Del Odio al Amor solo hay un paso", acabo respetando mucho a ese chico y teniendole un gran cariño y admiracion. El habia alcanzado la mayoria de edad y su entrenamiento concluiria en pocos meses, entonces se iria para ser un verdadero Agente. Ella todabia tendria que esperar unos años mas y la sola idea de que aquel joven se fuera... Misao tenia 15 años cuando toda su vida, su familia, su amor... Acabaran. Esa noche parecia una noche especial, era otoño y en el templo cercano al Dogo se encontraban ella y El tomando te y conversando tranquilamente... sin saber que esa noche se dirian lo que nunca tubieron valor de decir, pero tambien perderian toda la vida que habian cultivado en años, a todos sus seres queridos... Despues solo Fuego, Gritos, ... MUERTE.  
Abrio los ojos mientras de ellos escapaba una solitaria lagrima, que borro rapidamente con la palma de su mano.

Abuelito...- susurro Ella, mientras acariciaba con la yema de su dedo el rostro retratado de Okina.- Te hecho de menos... Me siento tan sola...

Abrazo la fotografia, haciendose un obillo en medio del suelo.  
Entro en la realidad al mirar inconcientemente su reloj de pulsera y comprovar que le quedaba menos de un cuarto de hora para cambiarse y salir corriendo a la Comisaria.  
Metio la fotografia dentro de la caja, y metio todo lo que se habia caido dentro del armario casi a patadas. Despues corrio hacia el baño mientras por el camino se quitaba torpemente el chandal, tropezandose de vez en cuando con el.  
A los pocos minutos salio del baño aguantando un zapato con la boca, mientras se ponia el otro, saltando graciosamente a pata coja, y peinandose un pelo algo alborotado con la otra. Despues de tirar el cepillo encima del sofa, cogio todas las carpetas y su maletin y corrio fuera del apartamento. Cuando abrio la puerta miro hacia atras con una mirada algo triste, al igual que una pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro.

Notas de la Autora

K tal les parecio? El pasado de Misao a kedado un poco mas despejado y aunque sea un Cap. un pokito soso (a mi parecer) es muy importante, ya que el pasado d los personajes es ... (para no dar muchas pistas jijiji) La causa dl Fic.

Mis agradecimientos a:

Alis-chan: Muxiiiisimas gracias x los consejos, ya me taba tirando d los pelos xk no sabia dond se cambiaba lo d los Reviews jajajaja Te ize caso en too, pa k tu veas ; ) jajajaja, Weno mas largo creo k no m salio, pero actualize rapido cmo pueds ver, tambien agradecerte (d nuevo) tu apoyo, k m anima muxo d verda D, Cuidate flor y no djes d nviarm Reviews.

Catty-ishida: Gracias x el Review, m encanta k t encante D jajajajaja, t adelantare k Soujiro puede llgar a ser muxisimo mas molesto (pero na mas jijiji) KK ay pokito, lo siento, pero intentare colar un poko d vz en cuando jajaja un beso


	4. Sorpresas Desagradables

Hello!

Despues d una semana santa algo movidita a llegao lo inevitable... Toy enfermita d la garganta , lo k significa k tngo bastante tiempo libre y me he dedicado a aprovechar el tiempo en seguir el Fic. Y k puedo dcir?... K ya kda muy poco para el ncuentro entre Misao y Aoshi jajajajaja muy muy pokito : P

Cada uno d los personajes d ste Fic pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki, se escenifica en un universon alterno y es mayoritariamente A/M.

4º CAPITULO Sorpresas Desagradables

Una joven corria todo lo que podia por los pasillos de la comisaria, tropezando con todos y todos.  
Dio un gran suspiro al distinguir la figura de su secretaria sentada a su mesa tranquilamente, eso significaba que llegaba a tiempo, si no Megumi la estaria buscando por todos lados desesperadamente. Al llegar a su altura se apoyo en la mesa de la secretaria, haciendo que esta se sorprendiera, mientras Misao recobraba el aliento.

Srta. Misao... se encuentra bien?.- Pregunto la joven secretaria levantandose de su asiento.

Todabia no ha empezado la reunion?.- Misao volvio a respirar con normalidad y suspiro al ver a Megumi negando con la cabeza.

Aun quedan 5 min.- Miro su reloj, para despues sonreir diabolicamente.- Vaya... ultimamente estas llegando muy temprano...

Si, me sorprendo de mi misma.- Rio Misao.- Me traes un cafecito por favor? Necesito cafeina inmediatamente.

A la orden.

Misao pesadamente abrio la puerta de su despacho y tiro su maletin encima del sofa de visitas, al hacerlo se quedo pensando Se esta haciendo una mala costumbre, despues rectifico, cogio el maletin y lo puso encima del escritorio.

A si esta mejor.- sentencio feliz, tenia que empezar a volverse mas ordenada.

Aqui tiene el cafe.- Megumi entraba por la puerta en ese momento.

La agente Makimachi se sento en su mesa, mientras soplaba el cafe que estaba recien hecho, mientras su secretaria se sentaba en el sofa y ordenaba un poco el lio de carpetas y papeles que habia encima de este.

Cual era la urgencia de anoche?.- Pregunto con confianza Megumi, a lo largo de los ultimos meses se habian hecho muy amigas.

Robaron en las Empresas Yukishiro... nada menos que 150 millones de dolares, que te parece?

Era eso? Joder! Esta mañana lo oi en las noticias, pero no pense que fuera tanto dinero!.- Exclamo sorprendida Megumi.

Ya vez... es el 5º robo en lo que va de mes...- Suspiro Misao mientras daba un sorbo al cafe.

En esos momentos la puerta se abrio y entro Kenshin, como siempre cargado de carpetas y mas carpetas, se quedo mirando a las dos chicas y dio los buenos dias. No tenia muy buena cara, seguramente no habia dormido como Misao... o lo habia intentado.

Misao, vamos a la sala de estrategias, Saito y Hiko llegaran en cualquier momento.- Sugirio el pelirrojo.

Ok, Hasta luego Megumi... Me haces un favor? Puedes poner un poco de orden aqui?.- Pregunto avergonzada Misao.

Descuida.- La joven secretaria estaba a punto de echarse a reir.

Ambos agentes de la Policia recorrieron el pasillo hasta llegar a una de las ultimas habitaciones, aquella que utilizaban para estudiar el caso detenidamente. Abrieron la puerta y ya les esperaba Saito dentro, fumandose tranquilamente un cigarro y saludandoles con una de sus "miradas".

Como siempre tarde...- Susurro el hombre, apagando su cigarro y levantandose.- Hiko no vendra hoy.

Que¿.- Misao se sorprendio.- Pero... si El es el inspector del caso!

Ah! se me olvido decirte Misao!.- Dijo Himura, frotandose con una mano la nuca.- Por lo visto Hiko fue mandado a un Caso de mucha importancia en el Extranjero...

Entonces... Quien...?

Yo.

Todos se volvieron hacia la puerta, por la que entraba un muy sonriente Soujiro Seta. Misao deseo en esos momentos morirse... lo ultimo que le faltaba era que Seta fuera el inspector del caso... Ella se dejo caer encima de una silla pesadamente, mientras Soujiro tomaba asiento a su lado y le giñaba un ojo de paso.

Al estar Hiko fuera del Pais me ocupare del caso hasta que vuelva.- continuo Seta.- Bien, Misao por que no me pones al tanto¿

Muy fastidiada se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la pizarra blanca, que a duras penas le cabian mas cosas. Estaba dispuesta a sacar ese caso a delante, no podia dejar que sus talentos fueran entredichos, tenia que dar a demostrar que la habian ascendido por algo y eso mismo haria, ponerse dia y noche al pie del cañon, y mas ahora que su inspector era Soujiro Seta. No se dejaria manipular por El.

Bien... La hora del robo fue entre las 19:15 y las 19:20 del dia de ayer en el Edificio Central del Complejo Yukishiro, se robaron 150 millones de dolares de la Base de datos, ubicada en el ultimo piso de dicho edificio.- Informaba mecanicamente Misao.- Entre esos 5 min. una de las alarmas de los pisos bajos se puso en funcionamiento, el aviso fue recibido desde el Ordenador de Vigilancia central, que curiosamente, se quedo inactivo desde las 12:00 am de esa mañana hasta las 19:10, el funcionario que la arreglo era de la compañia de Seguros Meiji, su salida fue cronometrada entre las 19:05 hasta las 19:20... esos 15 min. estubo metido en la sala de vigilancia, vigilado por los miembros de seguridad que no vieron movimientos sospechosos...

La ultima persona en entrar en la Sala de la Base de Datos, segun los mecanismos de Seguridad fue el hijo del dueño de la Empresa, Enishi Yukishiro, entre las horas del robo. Fue visto por distintos miembros de la Empresa que aseguran que fue El, aun asi Enishi nos demostro que en la hora del robo estaba en su atico del centro de Tokyo con su Esposa, quien nos corroboro la cuartada, y los miembros de vigilancia de la Entrada y del Aparcamiento, que dicen que salio del Edificio a las 18:00 pm como es normal.- termino Kenshin Himura.

Lo que quiere decir que "Alguien" se hizo pasar por Enishi Yukishiro, para poder entrar sin problemas dentro del complejo y sobretodo, de la Sala de la Base de Datos...- Susurro Saito desde una esquina de la habitacion, mirando a la nada.

De nuevo ese personaje misterioso que entra como si nada en las camaras acorazadas...- Misao volvio a tomar asiento en su silla.- Esta vez disfrasado del hijo del dueño..., tan bien disfrazado que fue capaz de convencer a los mas proximos a El..., Una vez mas tenemos ante nosotros una obra maestra del hurto...

Para hacer eso tubo que conocer a la medida cada uno de los movimientos de la Empresa en un dia cotidiano...- Dijo Kenshin.- Sobretodo todos los detalles sobre Enishi Yukishiro, aparte de codigos, tarjetas de acceso, y muchos otros detalles, como por ejemplo el scaner de retina de la Entrada de la Base de Datos... Como pudo hacerlo?

Enano no sabes la de cosas que hay en el mercado negro hoy en dia...- Susurro Saito, encendiendo un cigarro, mientras Himura le dedicaba miradas asesinas.

Por el momento puedes ir buscando informacion sobre eso Saito Hayime.- ordeno Misao poniendose en pie.- Averigua quien puede vender ese tipo de cosas en la calle, no se... tal vez lentillas especiales?

Ok "Jefa".- Saito cogio su chaqueta y salio como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta de la entrada.

Soujiro Seta permanecia callado en su asiento, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Misao que daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitacion, algo incomoda al sentir la presencia del Inspector Seta y mas cuando la miraba de esa forma. De repente se paro en seco y miro a Himura, intentando olvidar a Soujiro.

Bien, esto es lo que haremos.- Borro todo lo que habia en la pizarra rapidamente.- De nada nos sirve el mirar cada detalle de algo que ya paso, lo unico que podemos hacer es intentar que no se repita o esperar al siguiente atraco para pillarles infragranti.

Tu diras.- El pelirrojo tomo asiento curioso por saber lo que planeaba su Jefa.

La diferencia de tiempo entre cada asalto esta muy clara, 1 semana entre todas... Hoy estamos a ... miercoles, tenemos 6 dias para averiguar su nueva presa... Cuales son los candidatos mas firmes?

Dentro de Tokyo pocas Empresas de Informatica avanzada quedan que no hayan sido atracada por "ellos".- Kenshin empezo a revizar una de las carpetas.- Quedan 3 en el area de la Ciudad Industrial..., Empresas Osaka Industrial, Tecnologias Sukiyama e Hijos y... Compañias Misanagi.

Cual de ellas es la mas fuerte o con mas capital de todas?.- Pregunto Seta por primera vez en todo el tiempo.

Bien... digamos que no son grandes competidores como las anteriores robadas como la de Yukishiro...- El pelirrojo ojeaba rapidamente.- Pero aqui veo algo interesante!

Que es?.- Misao salto de su asiento y corrio donde Kenshin.

Mira, Sukiyama e Hijos acaba de hacer un contrato multimillonario, fijate, han ganado mucho dinero al fundirse con una Empresa de Silicon Valley de los Estados Unidos, Dedicada a los Efectos Especiales de Holliwood! En estos momentos ambas empresas estan ganando mucho dinero, sobretodo con un nuevo estreno que saldra el año proximo, parece que sera la pelicula del año...

Entonces... esa es nuestra Empresa!.- Grito contenta Misao, buscando el telefono rapidamente.

Espera!.- Soujiro la paro antes de que hiciera algo.- Como demonios estas tan segura de que sera esa empresa y no ninguna otra?

Lo se, sera esa.

Misao tenia una corazonada, estaba segura de que la Empresa que le habia dicho Kenshin seria la proxima en ser atracada por "Ellos", por si acaso pondria guardias en las otras dos empresas por si llegara a fallarle su instinto, pero algo le decia que no se equivocaba. Empezaron a preparar todos los medios de seguridad y ha analizar cada uno de los pasos a seguir concorde a los metodos de robo de " Ellos". Ella misma se encargaria de pillar con las manos en la masa a ese ladron o esos ladrones. Toda la Policia se movilizo a favor del plan de la agente Makimachi, esta vez no pensaban dejarse ganar por ellos.

Cayo la noche en Tokyo.  
En los suburbios tres jovenes festejaban dentro de su pequeño y pobre apartamento. Sanosuke reia a carcajada limpia, ya algo tomado por el alcohol, con una enorme botella de sake en la mano y una despanpanante rubia sentada sobre sus rodillas que reia a sus gracias tambien ebria. Yahiko estaba al otro lado de la sala con una cerveza a su lado, mientras hablaba con otra chica algo descotada y esta le escuchaba intentando aparentar curiosidad, mientras de vez en cuando se le iba la mano hacia otros lados del adolescente.

JAJAJAJAJ! Y entonces ese de ahi se vistio como un viejo!.- Grito Sanosuke señalando a Aoshi, que permanecia a un lado de la reunion.

Sanosuke...- Susurrro casi como amenaza Shinomori, que perdia los nervios de ver todo aquello en su apartamento, y mas al oir a su compañero hablar de sus planes con desconocidas.

Que te pasa hombre?.- Grito el moreno tirandole una cerveza, para animarle, pero Aoshi la dejo caer al suelo y se levanto de su butaca, caminando amenazadoramente hacia Sanosuke.

Al llegar a su altura le cogio fuertemente del cuello de la camisa y lo levanto del sofa, empujandolo hacia una esquina, mientras Sanosuke se escuzaba un momento con las chicas que habia traido y que le rodeaban.

Pero bueno, que significa todo esto Sagara!.- Grito Shinomori, Harto de las jugarretas de su compañero.

Ssshhh, Tranquilizate amigo!.- Intento calmar Sanosuke.- Solo son unas amiguitas que he conseguido para celebrar el exito de nuestro "trabajito"

Era necesario que se lo contoras paso a paso?.- Aoshi controlaba sus ganas de matarle como podia.

A que temes? a que nos pille la Policia?.- Bromeo Sano, despues condujo a Aoshi junto con El y las chicas.- No te sentiria mal relajarte un poco y una de mis amiguitas podria ayudarte con eso, verdad Marie?

Una de las chicas, de cabellos pelirrojos y mirada azul se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a Shinomori, dirigiendole hasta el sofa y sentarlo en el con un empujon. El la miraba casi con ojos asesinos, hasta que se le sento encima y empezo a besarle en el cuello apasionadamente, dejandolo frio.

Tranquilo Sano, yo me encargo...- Dijo Ella, mirandoles a todos que empezaron a reirse al ver sus intenciones.

Despues volvio a lo que habia empezado.  
Aoshi se dejo llevar como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara. No le gustaba la situacion al principio, pero despues penso que a lo mejor eso le sentiria bien. En ningun momento correspondio a los besos y caricias lujuriosas de la chica, unicamente dejo que ella se encargara de todo. La chica recorria sus manos cada centimetro de aquel cuerpo escultural, en un arrebato le desabrocho la camisa bruscamente, dejando ver sus abdominales y pectorales perfectamente marcados... todo un cuerpo escultural penso ella, aquella vision solo hizo que su lujuria aumentara y sus moridiscos, lametones y besos fueran algo mas salvajes. Entonces beso por primera vez la boca de El... Aquello fue el despertar de Aoshi. Hacia muchisimo, Muchisimo! tiempo que no dejaba que una mujer le besara en la boca, no por ello habia desistido de los placeres carnales, pero Su boca era sagrada. Al notar la lengua de aquella pelirroja recorrer su boca como si nada se quedo en blanco. Esa chica era la primera en besarle en la boca desde hacia... una decada quizas? habia pasado tanto tiempo desde aquello... todabia no se creia que pronto serian nada menos que 10 años, 10 años desde la ultima vez que la vio... La misma noche en la que beso a la unica mujer que amo en toda su vida fue la misma noche en que la perdio... la misma noche en la que lo perdio todo y empezo su nueva vida, una vida de busqueda... buscaba al causante de que jamas pudiera cumplir sus sueños junto con "Ella". Que tan distintos sabian sus besos a los de la puta que tenia encima en esos momentos... Los de su amor era dulces, inocentes... Y Ella poseia una belleza mas fina, delicada... aunque era una chica fuerte y agil esos rasgos que la caracterizaban eran fragiles y solo le insitaban a abrazarla para jamas soltarla.  
Abrio los ojos en un arrebato y de un empujon se quito a la chica que tenia encima de El, apunto de quitarle los pantalones.Marie se quedo sorprendida, para despues fruncir el ceño. Aoshi se levanto de la sala y se quedo mirandola, casi con odio, no podia dejar que nadie le besara en una boca que prometio que solo seria exlusivamente para "Ella" si volviera a verla algun dia. Metio las manos en uno de sus bolsillos y saco algunos billetes, tirandoselos a la pelirroja a la cara.

Ha sido suficiente.- sentencio, cogiendo su camisa y saliendo del apartamento, mientras todos le miraban sorprendidos yMarie muy pero que muy cabreada.

Capullo.- Susurro la chica, para volver a sentarse en el sillon y empezar a contar el dinero descaradamente.

Notas de la Autora

Creo k m salio un pokito mas largo, ne? jajaja weno... parece k se complicaron un poco las cosas, por lo menos para Misao... pero esto es solo el principio d lo k ta guardado en mi mentesita jijiji... (advierto k m gusta muxo el drama)

Gracias a Alis-chan por su Review, Todabia no se revelara lo k ocurrio esa tragica noxe, es el motivo x el k Aoshi se volvio tan mangante jajajaj no haria gracia si se supiera tan pronto, pero cmo dije arriba pronto se ncontraran cara a cara, si sigo enfermita actualizare aun mas rapido supongo jajajaja asi k puede k tarde un par d dias enterminar el siguiente Cap., un besito y no dejes d nviarme un Review linda

Proximo Capitulo: El Caprichoso Destino


	5. El Caprichoso Destino

Hola a todos!  
No he tardado mucho ne, No me gusta tardar muxo en actualizar y aprovecho cuando tengo un minuto libre, y puede k apartir del Jueves tenga muchos libres jajaja ( Entregan las notas O.o mi madre me matara jajajaj) Weno aki les dejo un Nuevo Capitulo... El esperado Reencuentroooo! DISFRUTENLO

RK no es Mio, pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki Se realiza en un Universo Alternativo y su pareja principal es AM

CAPITULO 5º El Caprichoso Destino

Habia pasado una semana justo desde el robo de las Empresas Yukishiro y desde entonces la Policia de Tokyo habia ideado un plan para poder pillar desprevenidos a los ladrones. No esperaban tener muchos resultados, ya que tenia que llevarlo a cabo en tres empresas distintas, pero mas detallado en uno de ellas, Sukiyama E Hijos S.L., donde tenian todas las espectativas de que se efectuara el proximo robo.  
Misao no habia parado noche y dia ideando cada detalle sobre su plan.  
Mandaria Hayime Saito a supervizar la seguridad durante ese dia en la en Osaka Tecnologia, la 2º mas poderosa de las tres de la lista, y a Himura a la 3º empresa, Compañias Misanagi. Su intuicion le decia que no tenia que preocuparse por las otras dos empresas, ya que el robo seria en Sukiyama. Habia ideado todo para que los policias a su cargo se adentraran en el edificio todo el dia, haciendo cada uno un cargo distinto, camuflandose en la rutina de la empresa. A cualquier fallo estaba segura de que El Ladron se daria cuenta de que algo no iba bien y desistiria, por lo que tubo que cerciorarse de que cada cual hacia su papel a la perfeccion. Todos estarian al tanto de cualquier entrada sospechosa, fuera de visitante, empresario, cientifico, de mantenimiento... hasta un repartidor de pizzas. Se hiria informando sobre los pasos de cualquier sospechoso a cada detalle, no harian nada por impedir su entrada, dejarian que tomara confianza para despues dejarle entrar en la camara acorazada, donde Misao estaria esperandole y atenta a dar instrucciones a los demas para efectuar una detencion o cualquier otra cosa. Estaba preparada para todo, no le importaba que el ladron al descubrila pudiera atacarla, estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a todo con tal de dar caza a ese criminal, o simplemente de hayar alguna prueba para cazarlo. Eran las 7:00 am de ese martes, en esos momentos las puertas de la Empresa de Sukiyama E Hijos se abrian para dejar entrar a los primeros trabajadores, mayoritariamente el servicio de limpieza y el de seguridad. La Policia empezo a trabajar desde entonces, poniendose en sus puestos los primeros agentes que se camuflarian como seguritas o hombres de la limpieza y mantenimiento. A esas horas entro Misao tambien, hablaria con el dueño de las Empresas antes de meterse en la sala de la camara acorazada durante todo el dia ha esperar a que llegara "el.  
En esos momentos sus compañeros y el resto del cuerpo de Policia deberian estar tomando sus puestos en los demas edificios de la zona de peligro.  
Camino tranquilamente hacia el despacho de la ultima planta donde lo esperaba el señor Gendo Sukiyama, un hombre ya muy entrado en años fundador de la Empresa y dueño junto a sus dos hijos, Jutaro y Shinji. Caracterizado por su mal humor y su frialdad, aunque tambien por su profecionalidad y su alma luchadora. Alli le esperaba El señor, sentado a su mesa a las 7:05 am como siempre, siempre al pie del cañon y mas en una situacion como esa.

Pase Agente Makimachi.- Ordeno el hombre, haciendo una señal con la mano para que se acercara una muchacha a su lado.  
- Preparado para el dia de hoy, sr Sukiyama?.- Pregunto Misao, tomando haciento en una gran mesa de madera, muy rustica.  
- Por supuesto...- Susurro el hombre indiferente.- Quiere un cafe¿ - La verdad es que me vendria bien.  
- Buenos dias.- saludo una voz a espaldas de Misao, ella la reconocio rapidamente y se revolvio por dentro.

Makimachi se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con un sonriente Soujiro, que venia muy fresco y confiado, hasta extremadamente contento. Tomo asiento al lado de ella y pidio una taza de cafe tambien, mientras Misao le miraba muy atravezada.

Que hace aqui inspector?.- Pregunto Misao, pareciendo lo menos cabreada posible.  
- Vine a hacerte compañia, es un caso muy duro y te costara...- Seta fue interrumpido por Ella.  
- El plan fue idea mia, y no creo que sea tarea dura para mi, podre perfectamente con el.- Termino de mala leche Misao.

El Sr. Sukiyama les miraba algo desconfiado y a la vez sorprendido.

Estaba muy bueno el cafe Sr., me retiro, tengo trabajo que hacer.- Makimachi se levanto.- Y Inspector.  
- Si?.- Soujiro comenzaba a levantarse tambien.  
- No hace falta que venga.- Dijo friamente ella, saliendo del despacho.

Soujiro la siguio con la mirada, mientras sonreia con su tipica triunfalidad. Despues se viro hacia el Sr. Sukiyama y tomo un sorbo del cafe.

Una chica dura, eh?.- Dijo Seta, ampliando aun mas su sonrisa.  
- Ya veo...- Sukiyama, intercambio miradas un rato con el inspector Seta.

No muy lejos del edificio de las Empresas Sukiyama E Hijos se encontraba una Furgoneta Negra aparcada con tres personas dentro que revizaban algunas hojas y libretas, mientras que uno de ellos se encargaba de vigilar de un lado para otro.

Entonces es solo eso...- Susurro Shinomori, mientras cerraba una de las libretas.- No es complicado.  
- Ten en cuenta que desde el robo a las Empresas Yukishiro la policia habra echo sus propios planes.- Dijo Yahiko, buscando algo dentro de su mochila.  
- Lo se, y es lo que espero.- Finalizo Aoshi, con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.  
- Parece que desearas que nos pillaran.- Se quejo molesto Sanosuke, que le daba un bocado a un bocadillo.- Desde hace tiempo haces las cosas mas apuradas y sin darle importancia.  
- No nos pillaran Cabeza de pollo!.- Grito Shinomori.- Solo es que los robos cada vez resultan mas faciles y aburridos, seria divertdo quedarse con la Poli.  
- Lo diras por ti, lo unico que importa es dar el dinero a tiempo y sin problemas...- Tambien se quejo Yahiko.- No quiero tener problemas ni con la Policia ni con Los Clientes.  
- Cobardes.- Susurro Shinomori.  
- Como que cobardes?.- A Sanosuke se le empezo a hinchar una vena de la frente.- Solo queremos ir a lo seguro!  
- Por eso.  
- Ya! Dejemoslo!.- Interrumpio el adolescente.- Terminemos estre trabajo y esperemos que no hayan sorpresas.

Todos quedaron en silencio entonces, pronto llegaria la hora del robo que tenian programado entre las 10:30 am y las 10:35... siempre con 5 minutos de margen para llegar al dinero, suficiente tiempo para ellos.

En marcha.- El moreno se bajo del coche seguido por Aoshi.

Ambos caminaron hacia un vehiculo aparcado metros mas adelante, era de una empresa de tecnologia y tenia previsto dejar un Equipo a las 10:30 am. Aprovecharon esa ocacion para hacer el robo, sin sospechas. Como siempre uno de ellos se encargaria de cumplir el encargo original y el otro, siempre Aoshi, se ocuparia de llegar sin problemas donde se encontraba el ordenador principal. Se montaron en la pequeña furgoneta y salieron rumbo al "Blanco". Mientras uno conducia el otro se vestia con el uniforme de la empresa de Tecnologia, y despues el otro. Todo ello con el tiempo justo de que el ultimo terminara de cambiarse y directamente entraran en los aparcamientos de la Empresa, donde les esperaria el jefe de seguridad y el empleado encargado de la zona que necesitaba ese Equipo.  
Asi lo hicieron.  
Eran las 10: 25 y ya estaban dentro del edificio, subiendo por uno de los ascensores con los dos empleados de la Empresas susodichos y la mercancia dentro de una caja con el signo de la Compañia de tecnologia. Todo completamente normal. Lo que no sabia era que uno de los "supuestos" empleados era miembro de la Policia, este se encargaba de asegurar esa entrega y que no se tratara de un engaño, pero hasta esos momentos no habia dudado ni dos segundos en los chicos.  
Entraron en la Sala donde tendrian que poner el Equipo nuevo, curiosamente en la planta inferior en la que se encontraba la Sala Acorazada.  
Sanosuke empezo a instalar el Equipo vigilado por los hombres, aquello le olio mal. El Jefe de seguridad no tendria que estar supervizandolo, lo sabia desde un principio. Eso fue lo que puso en alerta a ambos ladrones, pero no influiria para nada en el Plan.

Mierda.- Dijo Sanosuke, buscando en la caja.  
- Que ocurre?.- El Empleado se acerco a el.- Pasa algo con el Equipo?  
- Falta uno de los cables mas importantes...- Susurro el moreno, poniendo cara de fastidio muy bien finguida.- Siempre pasan estas cosas... Menos mal que tenemos repuestos en la Camioneta.  
- Quieres que lo vaya a buscar?.- Pregunto Aoshi rapidamente.  
- Sera la mejor no crees? si no no podremos instalar nada.  
- De acuerdo, no tardo nada.- Shinomori estaba apunto de salir cuando.  
- Le acompaño.- Sugirio el Jefe de seguridad, entorpeciendo los planes.  
- No hace falta en serio, solo es un momento, en 5 min. estoy aqui.- Termino Aoshi saliendo de la habitacion.

Por suerte el Jefe de seguridad no insistio en acompañarle, si no hubiera sido un pequeño problema para poder hacer su trabajo.  
Nada mas salir de la habitacion se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie. Afortundamente a esas horas de la mañana casi no habia nadie en las plantas superiores, ya que casi todo eran despachos de Empresarios y estos no aparecian tan temprano a trabajar. Subio por las escaleras de servicio y alli se cambio la ropa por la de hombre de Mantenimiento, Cogio un carrito que habia debajo de las escaleras y salio a coger el ascensor.  
Al llegar a la planta apropiada se dirigio a su meta con total normalidad, cruzandose por el camino con alguien con pocas pintas de ser de la empresa, un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, vestido con traje de chaqueta que poco caso hizo a su presencia (Soujiro). Llego a la puerta esperada, todo parecia muy tranquilo a primera vista, demasiado... miro las camaras de seguridad, en esos momentos tendrian que dejar de grabar en directo, Yahiko se hacia cargo de detalles de seguridad y cuando ellos estaban en accion ponia cintas de otros dias en los monitores de seguridad, para que todo pareciera normal y nadie se diera cuenta de lo que harian sus amigos. Esta vez los de seguridad verian a un miembro de mantenimiento limpiando tranquilamente el pasillo, mientras el entraba en la camara de seguridad, ponia en cd dentro de su ordenador principal y despues saldria tan tranquilo, para estar en la sala donde le esperaba Sanosuke y salir de alli lo antes posible. Algo le dijo a Aoshi que ese dia tendria que salir mas rapido que antes.  
Cuando comprovo que las camaras dejaban de moverse empezo a pasar tarjetas y a teclear codigos en la puerta, para segundos despues entrar en la camara. Todo perfecto.

Perfecto.- Susurro el, sacando un cd de su mano y caminando con seguridad hacia el ordenador principal.  
- Quieto.- Una voz femenina hizo que se para en seco.

Pillado penso El, apareciendo una sonrisa en su rostro inmediatamente. Aquello no le detendria, pero seria una buena forma de hacer su trabajo mas interesante y peligroso.  
Lentamente se viro hacia una oscura esquina de la habitacion, donde parecia que habia una persona. De la oscuridad empezo a salir una pistola que le apuntaba, lentamente los brazos que la sostenian, hasta dejar a la luz el rostro de la primera persona que habia sido capaz de pillarlo en la vida.  
Su corazon dejo de latir unos segundos cuando comprobo que se trataba de una mujer, pero no de una mujer normal. Una chica joven, delgada, bajita... pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion fueron sus enormes ojos verdes... esos ojos que ya habia visto en alguna parte. Sin reparar en la pistola se quedo mirandola, muy sorprendido, pero sin dejar su apariencia fria y tranquila.  
Misao por su parte estaba apunto de saltar de alegria, su plan habia salido perfecto y tenia al ladron que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le habia ocacionado a su frente. Despues de sorprenderlo se fijo mejor con quien estaba, un joven alto, de apariencia fuerte y muy fria, no paraba de mirarla... entonces vio sus ojos... esos ojos que hicieron que su pulso se debilitara por unos instantes... esos ojos los conocia!

Bien, aqui estoy.- Dijo Aoshi con una ironica sonrisa.- Que vas a hacer? Dispararme?  
- Puede que si... eso depende de ti.- Misao recobro su pulso, tenia que concentrarse en su trabajo.- Ahora.  
- Ahora nada.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Aoshi se avalanzo sobre ella, Misao no tubo tiempo de reaccionar. Los movimientos de su adversario eran casi imperceptibles, rapidos como solo en una persona recordaba haber visto. Cuando quizo darse cuenta no tenia la pistola en la mano y Shinomori la tenia agarrada por la espalda, apretandola contra su cuerpo. Le quito las balas a la pistola, se las guardo en el bolsillo y le devolvio a Misao la pistola, caminando hacia el ordenador principal. Ella no salia de su asombro, cuanto mas lo miraba, mas le recordaba a "El", pero... No podia ser!

Quien eres?.- Pregunto Misao, aun sobresaltada.  
- Tu lo sabes.- Aoshi metio el cd en el ordenador y ya estaba preparado para salir.

El miro su reloj, eran las 10:32 am... todabia tenia algo de tiempo. Se paro frente a ella y la observo detenidamente. Cuando la cogio por la espalda para quitarle la pistola supo enseguida que sus sospechas eran ciertas... Cuando olio su cabello, despues de 10 años aun usaba el mismo champoo, con olor a melocoton, un olor que siempre le fascino. Acerco su mano al rostro de ella inconcientemente y Misao se dejo acariciar, eso le abrio los ojos a Ella. No se lo creia, estaba frente a frente con aquel que fue el amor de su vida, el unico. Pero ambos pensaban lo mismo... ahora eran opbiamente enemigos, por muchas preguntas que tubieran que hacerse... tendrian que esperar. Aoshi aparto la mano.

Es una pena.- Susurro El.  
- Que es una pena?  
- Encontrarnos en esta situacion, no lo crees?.- Aoshi empezo a caminar hacia la salida.

Misao corrio y se puso delante de El, poniendose en posicion de ataque. El hecho de que se tratara del mismo Aoshi Shinomori que hace 10 años le robo el corazon no significaba que dejaria que se escapara asi como asi, aunque las preguntas empezaban a acumularse en su mente.  
Al verla Aoshi sonrio.

Piensas luchar contra mi... Aqui y ahora?  
- No pienses que te dejare escapar tan facilmente... aunque seas tu.- Dijo sacando valor Misao, sabia que el era mas fuerte.  
- Lo se... te conozco.- Susurro Aoshi, casi con melancolia.  
- Por qu?  
- Cada cosa a su tiempo.- Interrumpio Shinomori, dandole un golpe a Misao que la estrello contra una pared.- Lo siento.- Dijo el sin mirarla a la cara, poniendo su mano en el pomo de la puerta.  
- Tambien te conozco... Aoshi.- Susurro Ella.- Cuando me daras la rebancha?  
- Yo te encontrare.  
- No si antes te atrapo.- Amenazo Misao, intentado ponerse de pie.

Shinomori solo sonrio, despues se largo corriendo por el pasillo. Cogio un movil que tenia en uno de los bolsillos y llamo rapidamente a Sanosuke, este se escuzo con que su compañero no encontraba la pieza que faltaba y salio corriendo igualmente. Aunque habia saltado la alarma en todo el edificio nadie fue capaz de verles, a ninguno, ni siquiera vieron salir la camioneta, ya que Yahiko les espero en la parte de atras con la otra camioneta y salieron. Por lo menos habian robado el dinero, aunque menos del esperado, ya que Misao dio ordenes de que un Informatico interceptara el programa del cd que habia puesto Aoshi. Por mucho que lucho por hacerlo al final gran cantidad de la fortuna fue robada.  
En pocos segundos habian controles policiales por todos lados de la ciudad y casi todos los altos mandos de la Policia se encontraban en el edificio de Sukiyama.  
En la Sala de control se encontraba Misao, aun sentada en el mismo rincon en el que estaba cuando Aoshi se fue, con una mano sosteniendo su otro brazo herido. Aun no salia de su asombro. Era EL... Aoshi Shinomori... Por una parte estaba mas feliz que nunca, ella creyo que Aoshi habia muerto aquella noche... como todos los demas..., pero No! esta vivo! y esos pocos segundos en los que le acaricio el rostro con su mano... fueron los mas felices que habia tenido en mucho tiempo. Al verle se moria por tirarse a sus brazos... pero El era ese ladron que tanto buscaba... Por que el destino tubo que hacerle esa mala broma? Tendria que encarcelar o incluso.. matar, a la unica persona que habia amado en su vida... y que aun amaba... porque jamas conocio a nadie que le reemplazara, que le hiciera olvidarse de El... pero ahora solo habia una salida, y era esa. Uno de los dos no saldria bien parado.  
Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, era Kenshin que habia corrido hasta alli desde que se entero.

Misao... Misao!.- Gritaba el pelirrojo, arrodillado frente a Ella.  
- Eh?... Que?  
- Estas bien, me lo contaron todo!.- Himura parecia tanto preocupado como euforico.- No te equivocaste con tu plan!  
- No, pero le salio un desastre.- Musito Saito aun lado de ellos.

Misao ni siquiera hizo caso de los tipicos comentarios de su compañero. Intento levantarse con cuidado, pero le dolia el brazo.

Te ha herido?.- Kenshin la ayudo a levantarse.  
- No es nada, solo un golpe...

En esos momentos entro Soujiro por la puerta, junto con el Sr. Sukiyama que echaba chispas por donde quiera que pasaba. Seta al ver a Misao algo herida y sostenida por Himura corrio a su lado, logicamente preocupado.

Que te ha pasado? Me dijeron que lo descubriste!.- Dijo Seta, apartando a Kenshin de su lado para sostenerla El.  
- No me paso nada, solo es un golpe.- Se aparto con brusquedad de Sou.- Si, le descubri..., pero se escapo como puedes ver.  
- Vistes su cara?.- Pregunto esperanzado Soujiro.  
- Si... y tambien se su nombre.- Misao se quedo pensativa e incluso entristecida.

Todos chillaron de emocion al oir las palabras de Misao, sin siquiera reparar en la chica.

Por lo visto no arruinaste del todo el plan.- Rio Saito, ganandose miradas asesinas de Kenshin y Makimachi.  
- Y como se llama?.- Pregunto Seta, cogiendo un papel y un lapiz.  
- Ao... Aoshi Shinomori.  
- Bien, podrias darme una descripcion, aunque sea poca cosa.- Sou siguio escribiendo con esmero y una gran sonrisa.  
- Hombre adulto de 28 años, mide 1'90 m., de constitucion atletica, ojos azules, cabello negro, con muchos conocimientos de artes marciales, sobre todo de Kempo y tecnicas ninjas para el espionaje.- Concluyo Misao, dejando anonadados a todos.  
- No sabras el numero de su casa tambien?.- Ironizo Saito, Sorprendido.

Misao solo le miro atravezada y se dirigio fuera de la habitacion.- Me voy a casa, quiero descansar un poco.

Lo mejor que haces.- Añadio Sou.- Puedes descansar el resto del dia, y vete al medico para que te vea ese brazo.  
- Yo la llevo.- Termino Kenshin, saliendo junto a Misao.

Notas de la Autora:

TACHAAAAAAAAAAN! El esperado encuentro entre Misao y Aoshi ! Siento si he defraudado a alguien porque esperaban algo mas romantico, pero quize hacerlo Realista, no creo k a este tipo de historia le pegue algo fantastico o.O (No se si compartiran mi opinion, pero pa eso tan los Reviews ) La situacion es bastante dificil, darte cuenta que el amor que creias muerto es ahora tu enemigo y pone en peligro tu trabajo..., Pobre Misao... si k la puse en un buen aprieto, Pero eso no significa que no le ame... es mas pronto empezara el Romance entre ellos, un Romance peligroso jijijiji.

Ahora mis agradacemientos a:

Alis-chan Gracias por el interes, me encuentro mucho mejor jajaja, Me alegra que te haya gustado, ya habia perdido un poco los animos con el Fic, pero he recobrado las energias y tambien las ideas... Espero con muchas mas ganas que te haya gustado este encuentro y no dudes en mandarme un Review con tu opinion y lo k quieras. Ya te he agregado y espero k nos veamos x el Msn, Muchos Kisses!

Arashi Shinomori Como k me has leido el pensamiento jajajaja Me encanta Numb y todo lo que tenga k ver con Linkin Park, es mas pongo su musica de fondo cuando escribo Fics jajajaj Misao y Aoshi si se conocian de muxo antes, as acertado, aunque weno si lees este Cap. te daras cuenta, Espero k te haya gustao su encuentro y no dejes de enviar Review con tu Opinion, Un abrazo y cuidate Muxo Catty-chan (Si m permites llamarte asi)

Ali-chan6 Muxisimas gracias por tu apoyo y por dejarme un Review, me dan muxos animos jajajaj, Un pokito golfo si k me a salido Aoshi eeeh jajaja eso le da como mas morbillo ne? jijiijijiji

Proximo Capitulo: Fuego y Cenizas


	6. Fuego y Cenizas

Hello!

Rapidito como siempre ejejeje Aki ta el capitulo 6, con el tan deseado Romance, no quize hacerles esperar mas. Tambien desvelara un poco mas el pasado... pero aun kdan muxas cosas ocultas jijijii

weno les dejo con el Fic, pero ante...

RK no es mio, Esto es un A/M y contiene Lemon asi k los responsables ustedes jajajajaja el k avisa no es traidor

CAPITULO 6º Fuego y Cenizas

Llego a su casa cerca de las 20:00 Pm acompañada por Kenshin.  
Nada mas entrar se tiro al sillon de la sala y se quedo mirando a la nada en silencio, cosa que habia estado haciendo durante todo el dia y que tenia muy preocupado a Himura, que no entendia porque se sentia tan abatida despues de todo lo que habian avanzado en el caso. Dejo las cosas de su compañera encima de la barra americana y se quedo mirandola.

Estas asi porque se te escapo?.- Pregunto con preocupacion el pelirrojo.

Makimachi levanto la mirada sorprendida.- No..., no es eso..., en cierto modo me alegro de que se haya escapado.- Dijo Ella, sin darse cuenta de que pensaba en voz alta.

Por que?.- Kenshin se sento frente a ella, sorprendido por su respuesta.

La joven Agente se quedo unos instantes dudando si contarle la verdad a Kenshin, pero el habia sido su mejor amigo desde siempre y necesitaba de un amigo que le ayudara a poner en orden sus pensamientos. Temia que sus compañeros de trabajo se enteraran de que habia tenido una relacion amorosa con el ladron que buscaban, pero sabia que podia confiar en Himura.

Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos?.- Empezo llena de valor Misao.

Como olvidarlo.- Rio por unos instantes el joven.- No confiabas en nada ni en nadie, solo querias ser la mejor en la Academia.

Si...- Misao sonrio con nostalgia.- Y recuerdas de porque era asi?

Himura se quedo unos instantes pensando.- Ese chico..., Que pasa Misao?

Lo he visto.- Sentencio Misao con tristeza.

Pero... No me dijiste que habia muerto? Estas segura de que era El?.- Kenshin se sento junto a Ella, sorprendido.

Eso pensaba yo, pero... Le vi Kenshin, era El, no hay dudas...

Pero... Como? Cuando!...- El pelirrojo se quedo pensativo por unos instantes.- No sera...

Es nuestro ladron, Aoshi Shinomori.- Acabo Misao, cogiendo aire y llevandose las manos a la cabeza.- Es El...

Misao.- El joven no sabia como reaccionar, demasiadas noticas en poco tiempo.- Pero... Porque? Porque no te busco despues de aquello? Porque aparece ahora? No entiendo nada!

Y crees que yo si?.- Levanto la voz la Agente.- No se nada, No hubo tiempo para aclarar cosas... y tampoco lo habra porque le cogere y lo metere entre rejas...

Estas segura de poder hacer eso, Misao?.- Pregunto su amigo, congiendola de las manos.- Aun le amas, verdad?

Si... Jamas deje de hacerlo...- Una lagrima callo por su mejilla.- Pero..., Mi trabajo es lo primero y El es mi enemigo.

Misao yo creo que deberias...

Por favor Kenshin, ahora no.- Se quejo la muchacha.- Necesito estar sola...

Su amigo no le discutio.  
Cogio sus cosas y salio del apartamento sin decir palabra, no estaba cabreado, entendia que su amiga debia de pensar en muchas cosas, ya que la vida le habia puesto delante una dura prueba que no sabia como era la forma correcta de superar.  
Durante horas Misao lloro incansablemente, pensando en lo caprichoso que resultaba el destino de reunirlos de esa forma, pero que cruel habia sido con Ella. Primero la dejaba sin sus padres, y cuando era feliz junto con su nueva familia, su abuelo y habia encontrado el Amor junto a Aoshi... se lo arrebata todo, dejandola nuevamente sola. Y ahora estando en la sima de su carrera... Aoshi aparece de nuevo, pero siendo su enemigo. Porque? era la pregunto que la martilleaba una y otra vez en su mente. No podia seguir asi, necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba volver al lugar donde empezo todo.

En una oscura carretera, cerca de las dos de la madrugada, una camioneta de color negro iba a la maxima velocidad posible. Se habia alejado considerablemente de la ciudad de Tokyo, en direccion a un pequeño pueblo entre las montañas, donde habia dejado años atras todo lo que tenia.  
Aoshi encendio su tercer cigarro del trayecto, mientras volvio a mirar su reloj de pulsera, estaba haciendo el trayecto en un tiempo record, pero no era suficiente para El, necesitaba llegar cuanto antes y no disponia de mucho tiempo, ya que prometio a Yahiko y Sano que volveria pronto para ir a visitar a uno de sus clientes mas poderosos.  
Entre la oscuridad, ayudado por los faros del coche, distinguio un letrero, el letrero que esperaba. Cogio el cambio de sentido hacia la derecha y se metio en una carretera que atravesaba un frondoso bosque y que acababa en una alta colina donde habia un pueblucho de no mas de 100 habitantes, o incluso recordaba que menos.  
Diez minutos mas tardo en llegar al centro del pueblo, que permanecia en el silencio de la noche, roto de vez en cuando por el ladrido de algun perro callejero. Tal y como lo recordaba, con sus casas tradicionales, habitadas por esas gentes amigables, el bar de la esquina, la pequeña plaza, el ayuntamiento, ahora reformado,..., todo estaba en su sitio. No pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa al venirsele a la mente todos los momentos que paso en esas calles.  
Salio del pueblo cogiendo una carretera de piedra y arena, con apariencia descuidada desde hacia mucho años y al llegar al final la cima de la colina. Detubo el coche en lo que antes era la entrada de su hogar, lo que ahora eran dos mastiles alzados ante un monton de matojos y malas hierbas acumuladas desde hacia 10 años. Al bajarse del coche noto que habia otro aparcado, venia tan distraido que no se fijo al entrar con la camioneta. No se paro mucho a mirarlo, simplemente siguio caminando hacia los dos mastiles y los cruzo.  
Despues de ellos, frente a El, las pocas ruinas que quedaron de la catastrofe. Trozos de madera, piedras, algunas partes que aun se mantenian en pie, matorrales y enredaderas... un panorama muy distinto al que recordaba mas reciente del dojo en el que se crio. Su ultima imagen de El era entre llamas y gritos agonizantes y de horror..., y viendolo despues de una decada, iluminado por la luna llena y en esas condiciones no le alentaba. Recorrio lo que quedaba de los antiguos pasillos, habitaciones, la cocina, el Dojo... todo restos de maderas ocultos bajo las enredaderas. Llego al final, donde se encontraba el jardin zen, el lugar preferido de todos, donde pasaban las horas muertas y tiempo libre, donde el se sentaba bajo el viejo cerezo, a meditar durante horas.  
Con sus hermosos ojos azules busco ese arbol, al que le tenia tanto aprecio, encontrandose en el mismo lugar un tronco seco y podrido, la sombra de lo que una vez fue..., pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion fue encontrar la silueta de una persona sentada a sus pies, parecia que lloraba, ya que desde su posicion oia llantos. Como un acto reflejo llevo su mano a la parte de atras de la cintura de su pantalon, tocando un arma que tenia alli guardada, y empezo a caminar con paso firme hacia el extraño. A medida que se acercaba al muerto cerezo mas se daba cuenta de que era una mujer la que lloraba bajo su arbol. De pronto se paro en seco, quitando su mano de la pistola y mirando hacia la silueta, comprovando que era una chica, abrazada a sus rodillas y llorando... no se veia su rostro, pero vio su largo cabello negro y por unos instantes recordo una escena de su pasado, en la que la encontro a Ella, a Su Misao, en ese mismo sitio, de la misma forma. Podia ser...?

Misao?.- Pregunto algo dudoso en su interior, pero aparentando seguridad.

La joven levanto la mirada sobresaltada, cruzando sus ojos esmeralda con unos azules que jamas podria olvidar y que reconoceria hasta en la mas espesa de las oscuridades.  
Al darse cuenta de quien era, asustada y confusa por no saber como reaccionar, se levanto de un salto y con un notable nerviosismo en todo su cuerpo saco una pistola de su bolso, apuntando temblorosamente hacia el joven.

Alejate.- Dijo Ella, apoyandose en el arbol, se notaba cansada, agotada...

Shinomori se sorprendio de la actuacion de la joven agente. Le echo un vistazo calculador, observando que llevaba horas llorando, estaba realmente nerviosa, no podia ni apuntar con firmeza en esos momentos. Parecia desesperada, en realidad, muy confusa y perdida, tal y como el estaba, pero era incapaz de mostrar sentimientos, al contrario que Ella, que era pura sinceridad. Camino hacia la joven sin miedo, hasta que la boquilla de la pistola estaba apretada contra su pecho.

Crees que te voy a hacer daño?.- Pregunto El, mirando a los ojos a una Misao que mostraba su lado mas devil.- Dispara entonces.

Ella nego con la cabeza, pero aun asi no quitaba la pistola de sus manos, parecia que la tubiera pegada a ellas. Aoshi intento ayudarla con suavidad, cogio con suavidad sus manos y las relajo hasta consiguio quitarle la pistola y tirarla lejos. No despego sus manos de las de Misao, acariciandolas con dulcura, mientras se perdia en sus verdes ojos. Hacia tantos años desde la ultima vez que estubieron juntos..., solo deseaba estrecharla entre sus brazos, saberla suya de nuevo. Llevo sus manos a la cintura de la joven Makimachi, que permanecia inmovil ante las caricias de aquel que era dueño de su corazon, la apreto contra El y la abrazo, a lo que ella respondio con otro abrazo desesperado, humdiendo su rostro en el pecho de Aoshi, mientras se le escapaban algunas lagrimas mas. No podia creer que El estubiera vivo, y que ahora estubiera entre sus brazos. Shinomori le cogio levemente la barbilla, haciendo que le mirara directamente a los ojos, mientras se dejaba llevar por su deseo de besarla y acercaba sus labios cada vez mas. Solo quedaba unos escasos milimetros...

Porque?.- Escapo en un susurro de la Misao, haciendo que Aoshi desistiera de sus deseos.

Porque, que?.- Contesto El, sin dejar de abrazarla.

Porque no me dijiste que estabas vivo, Porque me dejaste pensar que habias muerto junto con los demas, Porque apareces ahora en mi vida, y... en estas... circunstancias, Porque...?.- Susurraba Makimachi, volviendo a esconder su rostro en el pecho del joven.- Contestame.

Pensaba que habias muerto tambien...- Se sincerizo Aoshi.- Despues de dejarte en el Templo... volvi despues y no te vi, nadie te habia visto... El resto..., es una larga historia.

Ahora se que el destino no quiere que yo sea feliz...- Misao se separo de Aoshi lentamente, enfrentadolo.- Entiende que nada sera igual, aunque siga queriendote... lo primero es mi trabajo, y tu eres mi presa.

Lo entiendo perfectamente.- El esbozo una sonrisa sarcastica.- Entiende tu que aunque tambien siga queriendote no me dejare atrapar tan facil, por lo menos no hasta que obtenga mi venganza.

Venganza¿.- La joven abrio los ojos imprecionada.- Que venganza?

Eso lo sabras algun dia..., Esa es otra de mis respuestas a tus " Porques ", Mi-chan.

Bien, entonces...- Misao cogio aire.- Tenemos un reto, veamos quien gana esta batalla, "Ao-chan".

Shinomori solo contesto a eso con una enorme sonrisa de lado a lado.  
Ninguno de los dos penso jamas que se verian en una situacion como aquella. Un silencio incomodo reino entre ellos despues del ultimo comentario de Makimachi, sin quitarse la vista de encima. Misao pensaba con la cabeza fria, tenia que acabar con eso cuanto antes mejor, el solo verlo frente a ella era una tortura demasiado fuerte. Miro hacia su pistola, estaba tirada al lado de un matorral continuo al arbol. Aoshi se percato del blanco de Misao, pero no le dio tiempo a detenerla. De un salto Ella habia llegado hasta su arma y la sostenia entre sus manos, apuntando hacia Aoshi, mientras este la miraba sonriente.

De que te ries?.- Pregunto molesta Ella.- Te estoy apuntando con un arma.

Una pistola no sirve de mucho sin... balas.- Contesto Shinomori, sacando de su bolsillo el cartucho de balas.

Misao sorprendida comprovo si era verdad, para darse cuenta de que Aoshi estaba en lo cierto, le habia robado las balas cuando le quito el arma momentos antes. Maldijo por lo bajo para reaccionar automaticamente, lanzandole la pistola a la cara a Aoshi como distracion, pero Shinomori sabia mucho mas que Ella y no se dejaria engañar tan facilmente. Pensando que le distraeria por unos segundos se avalanzo sobre El para darle un golpe certero, para su sorpresa El cogio el arma al vuelo le dio un golpe de improviso a Misao, dejandola en el suelo aturdida por unos instantes. Esta vez fue El quien aprovecho el momento y se puso encima de la joven, atrapandola con sus brazos y piernas para que no escapara. Ella al darse cuenta de que estaba en sus manos se revolvia y retorcia con fuerza, intentando escapar en vano.

Sueltame hijo de la gran...!- mascullaba Ella, forcejeando.

Veo que tienes ganas de atraparme, pero...- Se inclino sobre Misao, acercando su boca a uno de sus oidos.- No sera esta noche.

En ese momento Misao relajo todo su cuerpo, dejandolo docil y manso ante Shinomori, lo que aprovecho este para besarla, el momento esperado por ambos despues de 10 años. Al principio Misao se resistio al beso, hasta que El, con sutiles caricias y pidiendo dulcemente con su lengua el paso al interior de su boca, consiguio que Misao se dejara llevar y acabaran besandose con pasion, mientras Ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y El la tomaba de la cintura, cambiando posiciones y quedandose Misao encima.  
Shinomori termino el beso al notar lagrimas cayendo sobre su rostro, abrio los ojos para encontrarse lagrimas recorriendo las mejillas de Su Misao, mientras Ella le abrazaba con mas fuerza y buscaba seguir con el beso. El la aparto suavemente, para mirarla mejor, y le limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

Porque lloras?.- Pregunto con duda, pensando que a lo mejor la estaba forzando.

No me puedo creer que estes vivo...- Susurro con dulcura y una humilde sonrisa.

No necesitaban decirse mas nada.  
A partir de ese momento todo lo que tubieran que decirse lo demostraron con caricias y besos, recuperando el tiempo perdido desde la ultima vez que pudieron estar juntos de esa forma. Aoshi volvio a colocarse encima, ahora ambos tenian mas confianza, habian despejado su mente de todo tipo de pensamientos, habian olvidado todo, sus respectivas misiones, todo... solo tenian cabeza para demostrarse lo mucho que se habian hechado de menos, lo mucho que se necesitaron el uno al otro, lo mucho que aun se amaban.  
Inconcientemente Misao empezo a desabotonar la camisa de su querido Aoshi, acariciando el pecho de ese cuerpo perfecto, como aun no habia visto igual, y Aoshi, sin quedarse atras, desabrocho la de Ella, contemplando poco a poco como iba dejando ver mas piel hasta estar esta solo tapada por su sujetador. Llevo su mano a la espalda de la joven, buscando el broche del sosten, para ir soltandolo con dulcura, y Misao terminaba de deshacerse de la camisa de El, besandole en el cuello mientras. Shinomori hundio su rostro en los pechos de Ella, saboreandolos con sus labios haciendo que Misao gimiera de placer, y fuera separando sus piernas con dulcura hasta colocarlas a ambos lados de las caderas de El. Shinomori levanto su mirada y la observo por unos instantes, acariciando el rostro de ella tiernamente, buscando su aprovacion para seguir con aquello. En forma de respuesta Misao acerco con sus manos el rostro del joven para besarlo. No habia vuelta atras, y ninguno se arrepentiria de ello, una decada habian esperado por ello, por volver a estar juntos de nuevo, y ahora serian definitivamente el uno del otro.  
Aoshi le subia lentamente la falda, besandola en el cuello, mientras Ella le desabrochaba el pantalon. Ya se habian deshecho de todas sus ropas y se miraban con amor, con el pulso acelerado y la respiracion entre cortada de la excitacion.

Te quiero.- Susurro Shinomori, para despues penetrarla definitivamente, sacando como respuesta un dulce gemido de parte de Misao.

Esa no seria la unica vez que saldrian0 esas dos palabras de su boca, ni de la de Ella. Durante el resto de la noche se amaron infinitas veces, diciendo en cada caricia, en cada beso, en cada gemido... un " Te Quiero ".

Notas de la Autora:

Pos aki ta! Espero k les haya gustao, se a complicado aun mas las cosa eh... y mas k se complicara... Creo que esto va pa largo... jajajajaj pero voy actualizando a un wen ritmo y no lo parecera tanto, un beso a todos los k leen mi Fic y dejenm Reviews pleaseee

Misao shinomori12: Lo siento muxisimo de verdad, no te he contestado xk no los e recibido, a lo mjor es x mi ordenador, k digamos k funciona d milagro pero weno... Agradezco muxo tus Reviews y espero k t haya gustao ste capi jijiji Muxos besos

Gabyhyatt: Espero k te haya gustado este Cap, gracias x dejar Review

Catty-chan: Prueba a leerlo con Breaking the habit (Tambien conoci la cancion gracias a RK) Es una de mis favoritas, apart del clasico de In the end jajajaj y Lying From You. Weno, me alegro de k t haya gustado y k compartas mi opinion jajaja ya te he agregado, pero no con la cuenta cn la k toy registrada, mi msn es dangerousminds17... Espero k t guste este nuevo cap y k m djes un Review, un besito flor.

Alis-chan: Espero k te haya parecido bien este Cap. Realmente no sabia si acelerar las cosas tanto, pero creo k si ta mjor asi. Creo k soy un poco cruel con ellos a veces jejej la verdad es k los tngo en un dilema. Gracias mil veces por tu apoyo y sperare tu Review ! Un beso muy grande.


	7. La Vuelta a la Dura Realidad

Hola a todos!  
Jo desde que me castigaron estoy muy aburrida ... tanto k no me ha costado muxo escribir este nuevo cap aunk tampoco es mu largo k digamos jajaja en cierto modo es mejor, el encerramiento me ha inspirado y ya tengo pensando hasta el final y el Epilogo jajajaja. Algunos detalles de la Venganza se iran descubriendo poco a poco, pero de momento las cosas se tan complicando aun mas jijijiji... Bueno espero k les guste este Capitulo k acabo de terminar y cmo toy aburria lo subo de una buena vez jajaja Tngo pensando tmb actualizar cada dos dias mas o menos. 

RK No es Mio, Desgraciadamente. Este Fic es un AM en un Universo Alterno, Contiene Lemon y Lenguaje Esplicito...etc

CAPITULO 7º La vuelta a la Dura Realidad

Yahiko se mantenia sentado en una silla del la esquina mas oscura de la cutre habitacion, mientras tres personas mas mayores que El hablaban y hablaban desde hacia mas de una hora. Poco a poco el sueño causa del aburrimiento hizo que sus ojos se fueran cerrando, mientras el adolescente luchaba por mantenerlos atentos.

Entonces..., Este es el proximo?.- Pregunto un hombre de unos 40 y tantos, mirando unos folios con curiosidad.

Es lo que hay, lo toma... o lo deja?.- Aoshi se inclino un poco en su silla y le miro inquisitivamente, esperando una respuesta.

Durante unos segundos un silencio incomodo se adueño de la sala. Sanosuke miraba atentamente cada movimiento del Hombre frente a Aoshi, Yahiko habia acabado rendido en su silla de la esquina y Aoshi no apartaba sus ojos azules del "cliente", que despues de algunos carraspeos y de mucho mirar los folios acabo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Estupendo.- Sentencio Shinomori, arrebantandole los papeles al Hombre y pasandoselos a Sano, para que los guardara.- Recibira noticias nuestras a su debido tiempo, como siempre.

Una cosa Shinomori...- Interrumpio el cliente, haciendo que Aoshi y Sanosuke pararan en seco cuando estaban apunto de salir de la habitacion.- Como este cambio de... presa?

Aoshi solo sonrio ante la pregunta y salio de la habitacion, dejando al Hombre con la curiosidad.

Enano, despierta!.- Grito Sano, dandole un empujon a Yahiko, que desperto sobresaltado.

Despues la sala volvio a quedar en silencio.

Eran las 10:00 Am y la oficina de la Policia de Tokyo estaba en su pleno apojeo, sobretodo despues de saber la identidad del Famoso Ladron de Fortunas Millonarias.  
Misao permanecia sentada en la silla de su despacho, con una taza de cafe entre las manos y con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo de la nada, recordando cada instante de la noche pasada. No podia sacarse de la mente los sucesos acontecidos, sabia que habia sido un completo error inmiscuirse sentimentalmente en el caso, pero... como no hacerlo?. Le amaba, se lo habia dicho anoche y fue suya.  
Sacudio la cabeza, tenia que dejar de pensar en eso, tenia que concentrarse en encontrarle y atraparlo cuanto antes, si todo era rapido seria mas facil de llevar, no podia tirar tantos años de duro trabajo por la borda, ni siquiera por El.  
Aunque lo intento con todas sus ganas los recuerdos se le venian a la mente en cualquier momento, sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X FLASH BACK X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.

El sol empezaba a aparecer tras las cordilleras de montañas, haciendose paso sus primeros rayos entre las pequeñas nubes solitarias que predecian una proxima jornada soleada y calida. Los primeros pajaros empezaban con sus cantos, y desde su posicion podia escuchar tambien los avisos de los gallos del pueblo.  
En otras cirscuntancias jamas se hubiera parado a pensar en esas pequeñeces de la vida, pero ese momento era especial.  
Notaba bajo Ella un pecho firme, que se movia acompasadamente al ritmo de la respiracion de Aoshi. Sus fuertes brazos protegiendola del frio, estrechandola con cariño contra El. Olia su aroma varonil, del que jamas se cansaria de disfrutar. Abrio los ojos esmeraldad lentamente. Sus primeras imagenes eran las de un prado verde, estampado con algunos colores calidos del amanecer. Subio su mirada y le admiro durante minutos incalculables, pensando que podria pasarse asi toda la vida. Observaba su rostro, que durmiendo no tenia esa apareciencia fria y seria que le caracterisaba, en esos momentos se veia lleno de paz, de tranquilidad. Un hermoso rostro sin duda alguna,..., con su cabello azabache callendole encima de la frente, en finos mechones, contrastando muy bien con su piel palida y tersa, sus cejas delgadas, como dibujadas sobre la piel, sus pestañas largas y negras, ocultando bajo ellas unos hermosos ojos azules envidiables, ... sus labios. Esos labios ni muy finos, ni muy carnosos, simplemente perfectos, que la invitaban a besarlos una y otra vez.  
Noto como la mano de Aoshi, que habia permanecido en medio de su espalda durante largo rato empezo a subir por ella suavemente, y El empezaba a moverse bajo Ella, para luego abrir sus ojos azules lentamente, desperezandose con paciencia.  
Al notar que Ella le observaba sonrio ampliamente, y sin dar aviso la cogio fuertemente de la cintura, y en un movimiento rapido, la recosto bajo El, regalandole un dulce beso en los labios.

Buenos dias.- Susurro Misao, al terminar el pequeño beso.

Buenos dias.- Repitio El, regalandole de nuevo una de sus mejores sonrisas.- Estas bien?

La agente Makimachi asintio perezosamente, para comenzar a bostesar, estirando sus brazos hacia atras, para acabar apoyandolos en los hombros de su amante. En ese momento Ella se fijo en su reloj de muñeca, que marcaba las 6:17 Am.

Oh no!.- Grito sobresaltada, quitandose a Aoshi de encima lo mas cuidadosamente posible, dejandolo extrañado.

Rapidamente empezo a recoger toda su ropa del suelo, vistiendose con torpeza mientras buscaba con la mirada su movil.  
Aoshi no se habia movido desde entonces y la contemplaba divertido, pero la divercion se le acabo al darse cuenta de que era de dia y a primera hora habia quedado con uno de sus clientes, aunque eso era lo de menos en esos momentos para El. Se levanto poniendose los pantalones, mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima a Misao, que con dificultad se ponia uno de sus zapatos, mientras intentaba abrocharse la camisa. En un descuido de Ella, Aoshi, la agarro fuertemente de la cintura, atrayendola hasta El, provocando un susto en Misao, que al mirarle directamente a los ojos aparto la mirada, una mirada llena de tristeza, pero firme y decidida. Con un pequeño empujon lo aparto de Ella y empezo a colocarse la falda en su sitio.

Esto... no debio pasar.- Susurro Misao, mientras cogia su chaqueta del suelo.

Pero paso.- Contesto El, poniendose su camisa con toda tranquilidad.- No debio pasar, pero ocurrio.

Lo mejor sera olvidarlo.- Sentencio Makimachi, empezando a caminar hacia la salida.

Cuando paso junto a Aoshi este la agarro con fuerza del brazo, haciendo que le mirara directamente a los ojos.

Yo no pienso olvidar esto Misao, todo lo que dije anoche era cierto.- Pronuncio Shinomori, con impotencia en su mirada.

Yo tambien Aoshi.- Susurro la joven.- No quiero que pienses que no fue verdad, ni que no significo nada para mi, pero entiendeme, por mucho que te ame, yo tengo que...

Lo se.- Aoshi solto su brazo y se agacho a coger su chaqueta.- Tampoco significa que yo me deje atrapar.

Lo se.

Durante unos segundos se quedaron en silencio, el silencio mas incomodo que habia vivido jamas. Un problema empezaba a formarse en sus vidas, y no sabian cual seria la forma mas correcta de solucionarlo.  
Misao empezo a caminar de nuevo hacia la salida, pero a mitad de camino se paro y miro al suelo. Aoshi lo noto y la observo.

Te atrapare Aoshi, aunque eso me cueste mi felicidad... Te pondre entre rejas.- Dijo firmemente la muchacha volviendo a retomar el camino, hasta desaparecer tras algunas ruinas.

Shinomori sonrio, sabia perfectamente que lo que Ella decia era cierto y conociendola cumpliria su palabra, pero El tambien cumpliria la suya, no se dejaria atrapar, no por lo menos antes de acabar con su "Mision.  
X.X.X.X.X.X.X FIN DEL FLASHBACK X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

La puerta de su despacho de abrio, haciendo que sacudiera la cabeza bruscamente para sacarse esos pensamientos de su mente. Megumi que iba a dejar algunos informes, al verla haciendo ese gesto se extrano, y durante unos segundos se quedo mirandola sin saber que decir, hasta que Misao se dio cuenta y se sonrojo levemente, mostrando una risa nerviosa.

Perdona Megumi, que deseas?.- Pregunto, intentando distraer a su confusa Secretaria.

Solo venia a dejar algunos Informes...- Contesto Takani, dejando unas carpetas encima de la mesa.

Muchas Gracias, puedes retirarte, necesito un poco de tranquilidad, no me pases llamadas.- Exclamo Misao, abriendo algunas carpetas para echarles un vistazo.

Pero Srta...- Empezo a decir Megumi.- Tiene una visita.

Como? De quien se trata?.- Pregunto Curiosa Makimachi.

Es el Inspector Seta.- Anuncio la Secretaria.- Le digo que pase?  
- Sabe que estoy aqui?.- Pregunto con cara de fastidio.

Si...

Que pase.- Acabo resignandose Misao, dejando a un lado las carpetas y cruzandose de brazos en su silla.

Megumi salio de la habitacion despues de recoger la taza de cafe, ya vacia.  
La joven Makimachi suspiro nada mas ver a su Secretaria salir por la puerta. "Lo que faltaba" penso Ella, no deseaba hablar con nadie ese dia, y era la persona a la que mas detestaba la primera que aparecia a su puerta. Hubiera deseado mil veces que fuera Saito, antes que Soujiro Seta.  
Oyo como el pomo de su puerta se giraba y saco algunas hojas de dentro de la gabeta, haciendo como que estaba ocupada, mientras Soujiro entraba con su tipica sonrisa, caminando hacia el escritorio y sentandose en una de sus esquinas, esperando a que Misao levantara la vista hacia El. Por mucho que intento ignorarle al final se rindio y le miro con unos ojos llenos de fastidio.

Buenos dias Inspector.- Musito Ella, con sarcasmo en sus palabras.

Buenos dias Misao.- Contesto El con una enorme sonrisa triunfadora.- Tan guapa como siempre.

Cual es el motivo de su visita.- Misao solo pudo sonreir forzadamente, con ganas de salir corriendo de la habitacion.

Te resultara curioso, igual que a mi.- Empezo Sou, abriendo algunas carpetas que tenia en las manos.- Busque el historial de Aoshi Shinomori para encontrarme con... Nada.

Soujiro dejo las carpetas llenas de folios sobre la mesa frente a Misao, esperando a que Ella los mirara y una respuesta sorpresiva de su parte, una sola mueca de sobresalto e incomprencion, pero en cambio la Agente Makimachi solo las miro de reojo, para despues soltar un suspiro y mas tarde mirar a su Inspector con cansancio.

No te resulta extraño que solo haya informacion del tal Shinomori hasta sus 15 años?.- Pregunto Seta, buscando una explicacion a todo aquello.- Segun esto desaparecio despues de la muerte de su Padre y jamas se supo de El.

Misao cogio el informe, empezando a leer toda la informacion, para despues quedarse viendo la foto que alli habia, de un Aoshi con 14 años muy bien parecido al actual. Solo cuando Soujiro se levanto de la mesa para dirigirse a la ventana se desperto.

Podrian buscar en otra base de datos de otra ciudad, no solo de Tokyo...- Sugirio Makimachi, sabiendo que no encontrarian nada en ningun lado.

Ese informe es de una escuela de Kempo en Nagasaki, la Policia de todo el Pais busca informacion sobre El, y esto es lo unico que ha aparecido.- Informo Seta, mirando a Misao a sus espaldas.

Es extraño...- Susurro Ella, intentando finguir que no sabia nada mas, no podia decir donde habia estado Aoshi desde los 15 años.

Soujiro Seta se acerco a Ella por detras, dandole la vuelta a la silla en un movimiento rapido y brusco, asustando a Misao, y arrodillandose frente a Ella, poniendose tan cerca que podian sentir sus dos respiraciones. Misao se temia lo peor, Seta nunca pensaba en consecuencia cuando se trataba de Ella y cada vez iba mas alla, ahora lo tenia tan cerca... pero lo peor era que no podria hacer nada por evitarlo, Ella no era nadie para acusar a su Jefe, un hombre tan importante de Tokyo, de acoso sexual.  
Pero sorprendentemente Sou solo la contemplo unos segundos minusiosamente, para despues hablarle, sin alejarse.

Y tu... de que lo conocias?.- Pregunto curioso, acordandose de lo segura que estaba Ella cuando dio su identidad.

Bueno...- Misao se asusto al darse cuenta del aprieto en el que estaba, tenia que inventarse algo.- Fue un encuentro casual, hace unos años, cuando yo queria ... ingresar en la Policia.

Un encuentro casual...- Repitio Seta, no muy convencido.- Y que paso?

Asisitimos a un... curso! si, un curso de ... Kempo.- Mintio esperando que el Inspector la creyera.

Por eso sabias de sus aficiones a las Artes Marciales...- Susurro El, creyendose las palabras de la Agente costosamente.- Y que paso entre ustedes?

Misao se quedo de piedra al oir la pregunta. El la miraba con curiosidad, algo le decia que Misao estaba mas involucrada con ese personaje de lo que decia, pero no sabia por donde pillarla, y... aunque quisiera negarlo, se ponia celoso al pensar que Ella pudiera haber tenido una relacion amorosa con el Ladron.

No tubimos nada, solo... nos conocimos alli.- Dijo nerviosamente Misao, intentando levantarse de la silla.

En donde fue ese curso?.- Siguio el interrogatorio Seta, dejando pasar a Misao, mientras esta miraba por la ventana.

En Kyoto creo..., fue hace mucho.- Volvio a mentir, cada vez le costaba menos.

Ya...

Soujiro observo por unos instantes como la joven miraba nostalgica por la ventana, como recordando algo. Lo que no le gustaba era que estubiera recordando cosas de aquel tipo, nada le quitaria de la cabeza que Makimachi y Shinomori tubieran algo sentimental por medio, su instinto se lo decia, aunque Ella contara otras cosas. Sin pensarselo dos veces se avalanzo sobre Ella, cogiendola de la cintura bruscamente y dandole la vuelta. Sus deseos poco a poco eran mas dificiles de controlar, y ya no podia esperar mas a que esa Joven fuera suya, debia ser suya. Misao le miro asustada, mientras Seta la apretaba cada vez mas contra El, hasta que poseido por sus impulsos la cogio fuertemente de la nuca y la beso a la fuerza, sacando de Ella varios forcejeos y empujones que sirvieron de mucho.  
Ella tenia ganas de morirse en esos momentos, no podia creer lo que estaba pasando.  
Sentia como la lengua de Soujiro Seta recorria cada centimetro de su boca con total libertad, haciendo caso omiso a cualquier intento de Ella de quitarselo de encima. Esos pocos segundos fueron los mas horribles de su vida, mientras lagrimas empezaban a caer desesperadamente por sus mejillas, ya que le era imposible gritar o hacer algo para detenerle.  
Despues de unos minutos Soujiro la solto, algo sobresaltado por sus propios impulsos, pero no obstante, contento en cierta forma por haberlos llevado a cabo. Sus ansias de lujuria ganaron a su conciencia, y despues de soltarla sonrio ampliamente, mientras Ella se apoyaba en una pared, con el rostro mojado por sus lagrimas y terror en su mirada. No pudo evitar dejarse llevar por sus impulsos e intento avalanzarse sobre El para darle una cachetada por su atrevimiento, pero Soujiro la paro en seco, cogiendole con fuerza la muñeca, mientras ampliaba su sonrisa sarcastica aun mas, dejandola helada de la imprecion.

Ni se te ocurra pequeña, no sabes de lo que soy capaz como te atrevas a irte de la lengua.- Amenazo el joven Seta, giñandole un ojo para luego salir de la habitacion, con total tranquilidad.

Misao Makimachi cayo al suelo, destrozada, humillada... Nunca creyo que dejaria a un hombre hacer eso, pero ahi estaba, en las manos de un hombre obsecionado con Ella, sin poder hacer nada para detenerle y con su vida en sus manos. Su vida no podia ir a peor, nada queria salir bien. Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de su rostro sin descanso, era lo unico que le quedaba para consolarse a si misma. No tenia a nadie que la protegiera, no podia protegerse Ella misma, solo podia sufrir en silencio.

Notas de la Autora

Bueno k opinan? Me da un poco de lastima poner a Soujiro de malo, porque la verdad que este personaje me gusta, pero le pegaba mas a El este papel..., Ya se cogio mas confianzas de las que debe, espero no cogerle mania despues de este Fic jajajaja Espero K les haya gustao! Mil Kisses!

Ahora mis agradecimientos a:

Alis-chan: Muchas gracias por el Review flor! Mas que nada actualizo pronto pa k tengas tiempo de leerlo antes de k te mudes, a mi tambien me gusto conocerte por Msn y es una lastima que por la diferencia horaria sea dificil hablar mas amenudo, Muxos besos y espero k se te haya pasado el malestar de la garganta que tenias el otro dia. Disfruta d este cap!

Pau: Misao no se dejara llevar te lo prometo jajaja Luchara y sufrira muchas cosas por mantener su puesto, aunque le cueste muxo. Espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste tanto o mas que el anterior y que me dejes un Review aunk sea xikitito jajaja Un Besazoo!

Gabyhyatt: La venganza se descubrira poco a poco, aunque lo mas importante lo despejare todo junto y Misao y Aoshi pasaran unos cuantos quebraderos de cabeza por todo esto. Espero k t guste este cap y muxisimas gracias x el Review.

Misao shinomori12: Me gusta que te haya gustao jajaja Como ves he actualizado en tiempo record jajaja Gracias por el Review y por tu apoyo, un Beso.

Para Dudas, Comentarios, Criticas y todo lo que quieran dejenme un Review, Thanks!

Proximo Capitulo: Confesiones.


	8. Confesiones

Helloooo!

Como tamos? Weno aki ta el Capitulo 8, no me he quedao muy satisfecha con El, incluso pense excruirlo dl Fic xk la verda no es mu interesante (Soy sincera) pero spero k les guste mas k a mi jajajajaja aki lo tienen y disfruten, muy pronto actualizare y el proximo capitulo si sera MUY interesante jijijiji

Lo d siempre... RK no es mio, y todo eso... (No m apetece scribir muxo )

CAPITULO 8º: Confesiones

El Sol brillaba como nunca, prueba de un tiempo magnifico de Mayo.  
En la pequeña casa de uno de los Barrios perifericos de Tokyo habia mucha animacion y alegria, se celebraba el cumpleaños de la Sra. de la casa, Okon, hermana mayor de Kaoru. Para celebrar su 35 cumpleaños habia invitado a sus pocos familiares, amigos mas cercanos y vecinos. Una pequeña barbacoa la tarde de un domingo, no podia ser mas perfecto.  
Su esposo Shiro se encargaba de vigilar la barbacoa, hablanco animadamente con Kenshin y algunos de sus vecinos y colegas, mientras las mujeres se habian sentado en una de las mesas, a cotillear y vigilar que los niños no hiciera nada malo, mientras corrian de alla para aca por el pequeño jardin.  
Misao permanecia en otra mesa, algo apartada, mientras observaba la felicidad de todas aquellas familias. Sonrio, algun dia le hubiera gustado tener una..., pero no pensaba que su sueño se cumpliria. El poder tener una familia normal, duradera... por lo menos solo el hecho de tener a un familiar que la quisiera y no la abandonara.  
Kaoru y Okon, que permanecian charlando amenamente con algunas mujeres, se dieron cuenta de lo distanciada que se encontraba Misao. Kao le dio un codazo a su hermana y ambas se acercaron a la mesa de Ella.

No quieres algo mas de comer Misao, no has comido mucho.- Sugirio Okon, sentandose a su lado con una enorme sonrisa.

No habia duda de que Okon era una bella mujer, la ama de casa ideal, esposa ejemplar, madre perfecta... todo lo que una mujer desearia ser. Siempre habia poseido una personalidad maternal con Misao y Kaoru. Kao y Ella no eran muy parecidas para ser hermanas, Okon con su cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos chocolate... Kaoru le habia dicho que habia salido a su Madre.

No, Gracias.- Dijo Misao con una sonrisa cortes.- Pero todo estaba muy bueno Okon, tu marido cocina de maravilla.  
- Verdad que si, Su Familia tiene un Restaurante en Kyoto, un dia iremos todos.- Contesto Ella.  
- Que haces aqui tan apartada, Ven con nosotras, es divertido oir criticar a las vecinas de mi hermana.- Rio Kao.  
- Eres una alcahueta Kao...- Susurro Misao, mirandola malevolamente.- Mejor me quedo por aqui, estoy un poco estresada, por el trabajo.  
- Oh! Ya me conto Kao!.- Exclamo Okon.- Kenshin y tu se encargan del caso de esos robos tan polemicos.  
- Kenshin esta rebentado, apenas a dormido...- Comento Kaoru.- Me imagino como debes estar Misao, ya que eres la encargada en el Caso.  
- Mama, Mama !.- Grito una vocesita ajena a la conversacion.

Las tres mujeres miraron hacia el punto del que venia a la pequeña voz aguda. Una niña de mas o menos 6 años corria hacia las tres con los ojos llorosos y haciendo pucheros. Se tiro casi a los brazos de Okon, llorando desconsoladamente, mientras las mujeres se miraban desconcertadas. Se trataba de Ayame, la hija de Okon, una niñita mas bien parecida a una muñeca de porcelana, de cabellos castaños como los de su Padre y los ojos de su Madre.

Que te pasa cielo?.- Pregunto melosa Okon, levantandole el rostro a la pequeña.  
- Taro, el hijo de los Tokunaga, me ha quitado mi Barbie.- Se quejo la niña, aumentando sus pucheros.  
- Vaya, ahora iremos a pedirsela.- Intento decir seriamente Okon, mientras se aguantaba la risa.- Chicas, voy a cumplir con mis deberes de Madre.

Okon y la pequeña Ayame se alejaron de la mesa en direccion al grupito de niños que correteaban por el jardin, dejando solas a Misao y Kaoru, que observaron su partida con ojos melancolicos. Kaoru solto un suspiro, haciendo que la atencion de Misao se fijara en Ella.

Kenshin y yo lo hemos pensando mucho estos meses...- Empezo a contar Kao a su amiga.- Ahora que le han ascendido y le pagan mas... podemos permitirnoslo.  
- Como? El que?.- Pregunto Makimachi, algo desconcertada.  
- Pues empezar a formar una familia.- Aclaro Kamiya con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.- En cuanto nos casemos el mes que viene empezaremos a intentar tener nuestro primer hijo.  
- Enhorabuena Kaoru!.- Grito emocionada la joven Misao y ambas se abrazaron.  
- Siempre he deseado ser Mama, y mirando a mi hermana... al final nos hemos decidido, queremos una familia.- Dijo feliz y orgullosa Ella.  
- Te lo mereces Kao...- Susurro Misao, agachando la mirada algo triste.

Kaoru se dio cuenta del gesto de su amiga, las ultimas semanas habia estado muy preocupada por Ella, la notaba distinta, sin ese toque de Hiperactividad que siempre habia tenido...

Kenshin me ha contado algo...- Decidio sacar la conversacion, hacia tiempo que lo deseaba.- Que te has encontrado con... Tu Aoshi...

Misao levanto la mirada sorprendida, no se esperaba que le saltara con eso en aquellos momentos, pero se resigno, pensando que ya era hora de decirselo a su mejor amiga.

Si..., supongo que tambien te habra dicho ... quien es.- Hablo por lo bajo Misao, algo precavida.  
- Lo siento, bueno... realmente no se que pensar, si darte las felicidades por encontrarle o...- Kaoru mostraba su extrañeza, a lo que Misao contesto con una sonrisa comprensiva.  
- Lo se, Kao.- Sentencio Ella.- Pero... esta superado.  
- No lo creo Misao, se perfectamente que te pasa algo... No creo que te sea tan indiferente tener a la persona que siempre has amado tan cerca y no poder... estar con El.- Kamiya le cogio las manos entre las suyas.- A lo mejor, deberias retirarte del caso, no es bueno para ti amiga.  
- No, eso jamas!.- Se sobresalto Ella.- He luchado mucho por esta oportunidad..., El sabe que la llevare a cabo, aunque le ame.  
- Has... hablado con El?.- Pregunto curiosa Kao, su novio no le habia comentado eso.  
- Si..., tubimos un... extraño encuentro.- Se sincero Misao, podia confiar en su amiga.- Nos encontramos una noche en ese pueblo del que te he hablado, del que ambos venimos.  
- Como?.- Kaoru se extraño aun mas.  
- Necesitaba digerir la noticia y decidi ir al lugar donde nos conocimos.- Empezo a desahogarse Misao, mientras intentaba retener sus lagrimas.- Llore durante horas alli, hasta que El aparecio..., casualidades del destino.  
- Y que paso? de que hablaron.  
- Hablar..., hablamos poco. Me dijo que daria respuestas a mis preguntas en su momento.- Una lagrima callo por su mejilla.- Intente enfrentarme a El con todas mis fuerzas, pero... Me puede, Kao, me puede!  
- Que paso Misao?.- Pregunto, ya preocupada, Temiendose lo peor.  
- Lo hicimos...

Durante unos segundos ambas quedaron en silencio. Kaoru mirando a su amiga mas que sorprendida, y Misao, agachando una mirada avergonzada y triste, que ya no podia retener esas lagrimas.

Misao...- Balbuceo la joven Kamiya.- No se... que decir.  
- No hace falta que digas nada.- Hablo Misao, levantando la cabeza y secandose las lagrimas.- Hize mal, pero... Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba mucho.  
- No tienes que escuzarte ante Mi, Misao.- Derepente Kaoru sonrio sinceramente.- Lo entiendo y no me parece que hayas obrado mal... es mas, creo que es lo mejor que hiciste.  
- Pero!  
- No Misao, Le amas!.- La interrumpio Kao.- Y aunque sea tu enemigo eso no cambiara todo lo que sientes por El, no cambiara lo mucho que te alegraste al saber que esta vivo..., Ambos se lo debian el uno al otro, el amarse libremente.  
- Puede que si, pero...- Misao dudo unos segundos.- Ahora ya nada sera igual, tengo que ponerlo entre rejas. Todo sera como antes, con la diferencia de que se que esta vivo. Todo sera peor.

La Agente Makimachi se tiro a los brazos de su amiga, desahogando algunas lagrimas mientras esta la consolaba acariciandole el cabello con dulcura, entendia lo que estaba viviendo Misao, pero jamas sabria cual seria su dolor, por mucho que lo intentara.

Es mejor haber amado y haber perdido..., que nunca haber amado.- Susurro Kao.- Se fuerte Misao, algun dia el destino te sonreira, te lo mereces amiga, Tu si que te lo mereces.  
- Si me lo merezco por que el Destino es tan cabron conmigo!.- Sollozo Misao, incrementando sus llantos.- Por que me hace todo esto!  
- Misao...- Susurro Kamiya, mientras una solitaria lagrima corria por su rostro, apenada por su amiga.  
- Porque me quita lo unico que amo... Porque me deja en manos de ese... Guarro!.- Confeso Misao, en un momento de despiste.

Al oir a su amiga Kaoru se extraño, no entendia de que hablaba y no dudo dos segundos en preguntarselo. Que mas problemas azotaban la vida de su amiga?

Que guarro, Misao, que no me has contado?.- Pregunto asustada Kao, apartando a Misao de Ella para mirarla directamente a los ojos.  
- Olvidalo, no es nada.- Dijo apresuradamente Misao, limpiandose las lagrimas y poniendose derecha en la silla.  
- Misao, dime!.- Grito Kao preocupada, agarrandole el brazo a Misao.- Que ha pasado!

La joven Makimachi dudo unos segundos antes de contarle la verdad a su amiga, no queria buscarse problemas, no debia contar lo que le pasaba. Si Kaoru se enteraba no dudaria dos segundos en correr a casa de Soujiro Seta a darle una paliza, y entonces su vida profecional tocaria fondo para siempre.

Dimelo, confia en Mi! Me tienes muy preocupada Misao!.- Suplico Kamiya.  
- No debo..., No puedo.- Susurro entrecortada Misao, evitando la mirada de la novia de Kenshin.- Si alguien se entera... No puedo!  
- Misao... soy yo! Kaoru, Prometo que no se lo dire a nadie, pero dime!.- Dijo, ya mas desesperada por saber El mal de su amiga.  
- No puedes decirselo a nadie, esto va en serio, si alguien se entera... No se que puede pasar...- Misao mantenia la mirada perdida en la nada, asustada.  
- Confia en Mi.  
- Es sobre...- Trago saliva antes de seguir, mirando de reojo a Kao.- Soujiro Seta.

Nada mas pronunciar ese nombre Kaoru estallo en colera. Se puso de pie con los brazos en las caderas mirando amezadoramente y llena de rabia.

Que demonios pasa con ese hijo de su madre!.- Grito Kaoru, haciendo que Misao se levantara y la jalara pa que se sentara de nuevo.  
- No debi decirte nada.- Misao se arrepintio.  
- Perdona, pero... es que no entiendo porque tanto reparo! Ese tipo debe saber que no quieres saber nada de El.- Fruncio el ceño Ella, cruzandose de brazos.  
- El sabe que no le soporto.  
- Entonces... cual es el problema?.- Pregunto inocentemente Kao.  
- Que eso no le importa..., El otro dia fue a mi despacho.- Empezo a relatar.- Estoy acostumbrada a que intente hacer algo..., pero ese dia.  
- Que?.- Kaoru estaba que se moria por el suspense.  
- Se atrevio a besarme, a tocarme...- Misao mostraba muecas de asco y miedo, mientras algunas lagrimas mas corrian por su rostro.- No pude hacer nada por impedirlo y El... me manoseaba a su antojo... Y lo peor de todo es que cuando intente golpearle... me amenazo.  
- Misao!.- Kaoru no ganaba pa sustos, se mantenia con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.- Tienes que... Tienes que denunciarle, eso es acoso!  
- No puedo, No lo entiendes!.- Grito desesperada.- El tiene razon! No puedo hacer nada, El es mas poderoso, tiene mas dinero y mas contactos... Si no hago lo que el dice, si no me quedo con la boca cerrada... Me quitaran mi trabajo ... y quien sabe que mas podra hacer.  
Las lagrimas empezaban a bajar libremente desde los ojos de Misao, desesperadas, suplicantes, tristes... Kaoru se aterro ante lo que su amiga le contaba, realmente estaba en un apuro y desearia ayudarla, pero... Como? Como poder ayugarla, salvarla de ese tipo que se aprovecha de su propia posicion social para conseguir todo lo que desee de Misao. La impotencia empezo a comersela por dentro y en un arrebato le dio un golpe duro a la mesa, que llamo la atencion de algunos invitados.

Ese... Cerdo!.- Grito con rabia Kao.- Como puede...! Dios!  
- No malgastes tu rabia en El... No se la merece.- Susurro Misao, intentando calmarse un poco ante las miradas de los demas.  
- Tu te mereces menos que ese desgraciado te utilize de esa manera Misao!.- Kaoru parecia desesperada.- Soy capas de irle a decir unas cuantas verdades a .  
- No! Lo prometiste! No te metas Kaoru Kamiya, esto es asunto Mio!.- Dijo Misao furiosa.  
- Pero como pretendes que me quede con los brazos cruzados... sabiendo que ese Cabron hace contigo lo que le viene en gana!.- Se quejo Kao.  
- Dejame a Mi, es mi problema y solo yo debo solucionarlo...- Sentencio Ella antes de coger su bolso y levantarse de la mesa.- Lo siento Kao, pero tengo que irme.

Misao camino hasta Okon y se despidio con una sonrisa forzada, para despues salir por la puerta trasera de la casa, dejando a Kaoru sentada en la misma silla, con la mirada fija por donde su amiga se habia ido, y gravemente alertada por todos los problemas que tenian esta. Su mente no paraba de trabajar para hallar una solucion que pudiera serle util a Misao.  
Kenshin, que habia estado observando disimuladamente a las chicas desde la barbacoa, aprovecho la salida de Misao para acercarse a su prometida y intentar sacarle el tema de conversacion que habia sacado lagrimas de ambas. Con tranquilidad se sento al lado de su novia y le cogio las manos con dulcura, intentando ser sutil.

Estas bien Koi?.- Pregunto el pelirrojo, preocupado por algunas algrimas que tenia Kaoru en su rostro.  
- Si anata, estoy bien... solo... preocupada por Misao.- Dijo Ella, secandose las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.  
- Que... ha pasado?.- Siguio el interrogatorio.

Kaoru le miro algo dubitativa. No estaba segura de decirle todo a Kenshin, estaba claro que si se enteraba de lo de Soujiro su prometido iria corriendo a darle un puñetazo al Inspector por meter sus manos donde no debia, pero... tambien es amigo de Misao, y debia saber lo mal que lo pasaba Ella, para asi ayudarla a pensar algo con que solucionar sus graves problemas.

Misao... esta muy mal Kenshin, nos necesita mas que nunca.- Susurro Kao, cogiendo con fuerza las manos de su novio.  
- Que le pasa? La verdad, la he notado extraña ultimamente.- Comento el Pelirrojo.- Es por Aoshi?  
- En parte si..., Debe ser muy duro para Ella todo esto, El es el amor de su vida...- Kaoru apoyo su cabeza en el hombre de Kenshin.- Por muy fuerte que Misao sea no podra renunciar a esos sentimientos, les une algo muy fuerte.  
- Lo se, pero no podemos meternos en eso.- Himura acaricio el cabello de Kao con ternura.- Deberan solucionarlo solos, por muy duro que sea para ellos, Misao no permitira hechar a perder su carrera, por mucho que lo ame a El es nuestro enemigo.  
- Lo entiendo, pero Ella no se merece eso...- Suspiro Kao.- Y encima la suerte no esta de su parte.  
- A que te refieres?.- Kenshin la aparto un poco de si para mirarla a los ojos.- Hay algo mas?

Kaoru suspiro profundamente antes de soltarle a su novio la noticia que guardaba, no sabia como reaccionaria el joven Himura ante tal informacion, pero El debia saberlo, podria ayudarla a superarlo por su proximidad a Misao.

Se trata de Soujiro Seta, sigue con sus "acosos".- Dijo con algo de recelo Kamiya.  
- Eso no es nada nuevo, pero Misao sabe ponerse firme.  
- Lo que pasa es que... Seta parece haberse hartado de tanto plante y... empieza a utilizar la fuerza y el chantaje...- Acabo diciendo Kaoru, mirando de reojo a Kenshin, esperando una reaccion.

Kenshin abrio sus ojos poniendolos como platos, mientras se imaginaba todo tipo de cosas horribles y una llama de furia crecia en su interior. Sin avisar se levanto de la mesa, apretando los puños y mirando a Kaoru con una rabia desmedida.

Ese malnacido le ha puesto una mano encima! Como se atreve!.- Grito lleno de ira.  
- Ken! Baja la voz!.- Kaoru le tiro fuertemente de la manga y lo sento de nuevo.- Nadie debe enterarse de esto.  
- Pero como puedes tener tanta calma! Tu te has oido! Me has dicho que Seta abusa de Misao!.- Intento bajar la voz Kenshin.  
- No lo se con seguridad, Solo se que tiene agoviada a Misao y la chantajea...- Kao le miro tristemente.- La quiero mucho, es mi mejor amiga, pero nada podemos hacer por Ella, si alguien se entera de eso... dice que Soujiro le arruinara la vida.

Kenshin suspiro profundamente, comprendiendo la gravedad y delicadeza del asunto. Se apoyo en el respaldo de la silla y miro a su Prometida, como esperando que Ella dijera algo que le animara o alentara.  
Ella le sonrio dulcemente, pero con un aire triste, cogiendole de la mano. Ambos quedaron en silencio largo rato, sin saber que decir, ni que pensar.

Fin d te capi

Notas de la Autora:

Cumpli, aki ta jajajaja No dejen d nviarm Reviews, k los aprecio a todos muxooooo

Chi2-chan: Muxas gracias por djarm un review y x contar cn tu opinion, lo aprecio muxo.

Catty-chan: dscuida x lo dl Review flor, m basta con k sea cortito pa saer k no e perdido tu apoyo jajaja muxos besos y cuidate.

Alis-chan: Acias x tu Review y espero k t guste este capi aunk no aclare dudas sobre la trama, pero trankila k apartir d ste las cosas saldran a la luz jajaja cuidate muxo Linda e intentare actualizar lo ants posible.

Hada: Muxas gracias por djar un Review, spero k t aya gustao ste cap.

Gabyhyatt: La verdad Misao no se puede quejar de esos dos jajaja pero weno, la situacion se pondra muy tensa con Soujiro... Gracias x el Review.

Proximo Capitulo: Visitas Nocturnas


	9. Visitas Nocturnas

Hola a todos!

Aki d nuevo con una capi MUUUY interesante como abia dixo jijiji, he exo un gran esfuerzo ya k llevo varios dias k no e parao dos minutos a dscansar y e scrito este capitulo d puro milagro... Espero k disfruten con el muxisimo y un beso a todos!

RK no es Mio, Advierto k este capitulo se sale un poco de tono, asi k ya saben los k no kieran...

CAPITULO 9º: Visitas Nocturnas

Miro las carpetas a su alrededor con molestia, y despues giro la vista hacia el reloj que colgaba en una de sus paredes, para terminar con las manos en la frente y un enorme suspiro, que le habia salido del alma.  
No podia creerse la calma con la que habia vivido "relativamente" las dos ultimas semanas..., y como solo habia sido una jugarreta del Destino, otras mas que le hacia. Estubo todo ese tiempo estudiando el proximo paso a dar de Aoshi, para encontrarse que pasaban los dias y no ocurria nada. Ya todos empezaban a respirar con tranquilidad cuando se aviso de un robo de gran magnitud en el Museo Metropolitano de Tokyo. Aparentemente un ladron experto que habia decidido llevarse la obra mas cara del Museo..., pero mirandolo un poco mas de cerca... Bingo! una semana de investigacion exhaustiva por parte de Misao llevo a que era obra del Famoso Ladron de Empresas Tecnologicas. Otro misterio mas sin resolver. Que habia ocacionado el cambio de presa en Aoshi? Porque de repente habia obtado por robar una obra de arte millonaria? Que tenia en comun con los anteriores robos? Un fuerte dolor de cabeza empezo a interferir en sus pensamientos, y ya resiganada pulso el boton de su interfono, que la comunicaba con la mesa de Megumi.

Si, Misao? .- Se oyo atraves del pequeño altavoz.  
- Meg, puedes traerme una aspirina y otro cafe, please?.- Dijo Misao, frotandose la frente.  
- Ahora mismo .- Se corto la comunicacion.

Busco en su bolso un espejito que llevaba a todos lados, para mirarlo y ver su reflejo, dificilmente se conocia ya. Vio su rostro con sorpresa, las ojeras, ya caracteristicas en Ella, habia crecido en desmedida, resaltando su palidez facial y opacando aquel brillo especial de sus hermosos ojos. A duras penas recordaba la ultima vez que habia dormido mas de dos horas seguidas, o la ultima vez que se habia tomado un descanso para hacer otra cosa que no pensar en el trabajo. Jamas penso que seria para Ella un problema su eficacia en su trabajo, esas ganas eternas de dejarlo todo terminado y con buena nota, pero los ultimos meses se habia esforzado casi hasta el desfallecimiento, estrujando cada neurona de su cerebro al limite. Y ninguno de sus esfuerzos la dejaba satisfecha, su trabajo en ese caso no habia llegado a ninguna parte, exceptuando el detalle de saber que el ladron que no la dejaba descansar era Aoshi. Un paso importante, si, pero ya llevaban meses detras de El y no habian conseguido interponerse en ninguno de sus robos. Sus superiones empezaban a presionarla cada vez mas, tenia que conseguir algo o podia dar por acaba su carrera antes de empezarla. No podia sentirse mas miserable.  
Y digamos que ningun otro aspecto de su vida la ayudaba. Seguia sintiendose horriblemente sola, dejada en manos de un destino que no deseaba su felicidad..., y los acosos de Soujiro se habian incrementado alarmantemente, al punto de que no sabia si en cualquier momento se le tiraria encima, dispuesto a hacerla suya. En otras circunstancias no temeria, pero... Seta era capas de todo solo por arruinarle la vida, lo ultimo que deseaba era verse mas arruinada de lo que ya estaba, aunque tubiera que sorportar los abusos de su Jefe. Quizo rendirse, ya no podia mas... En un momento desesperado se llevo las manos al rostro, ocultandolo, mientras lagrimas empezaban a caer por el sin remedio. El ruido de la puerta abriendose la desperto de sus sufrimientos, secandose las lagrimas con rapidez y abriendo una carpeta para disimular. Megumi no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la situacion, hacia semanas que veia a Misao en las ultimas, ya no era ni la sombra de aquella joven emprendedora de hacia unos meses... Se acerco a su mesa y dejo el cafe y la aspirina en ella.

Aqui tienes, la aspirina y el cafe.- Dijo, intentando sonreir costosamente.- Quieres algo mas? Te puedo traer un bocadillo, son las 4:15 p.m. y todabia no has desayunado ni almorzado.  
- No tengo hambre Megumi, pero gracias por preocuparte.- Susurro Misao, alcanzando la taza de cafe.- Puede retirarte.  
- De acuerdo.- Se rindio Meg, todos los dias le decia lo mismo y siempre obtenia la misma respuesta.

La joven secretaria se retiro de la habitacion dejando a Misao en sus asuntos.  
Se sento en su despacho, pensativa. Cuando su primo la contrato penso que seria para echarle un cable despues de su mala suerte en el Mundo del Modelaje, pero despues se entero de que la queria para espiar a Misao Makimachi. No le tomo importancia, ya que no la conocia de nada. Pero pasados los meses ambas se hicieron buenas amigas, no pudo evitar cogerle cariño a Misao, con esa personalidad hiperactiva y amigable, hizo su comienzo como Secretaria mas agradable. Tampoco le dio importancia a la obsecion de Soujiro con Ella, hasta que se dio cuenta hacia varias semanas de que sus visitas se incrementaban, y siempre que salia del despacho Misao parecia mas desencajada y extrañada. Algo le decia que pasaba algo malo, y sus dudas se iban disipando con la sumision de Misao ante su desanimo, ya no era Ella. No tardo mucho mas en darse cuenta de lo que su primo hacia, y tambien de todos las llamadas de los peces gordos hacia Ella, seguramente no por buenas noticias.  
Queria hacer algo por su amiga, incluso habia estado hablando con Kenshin y tambien pensaba lo mismo, pero ninguno sabia que hacer, y por lo visto habian muchas mas cosas en medio, cosas que Ella no sabia.

Hola Preciosa!.- Dijo una voz conocida para Ella, despertandola de sus pensamientos.

Megumi levanto la mirada sorprendida, para encontrarse con la caracteristica sonrisa de su Primo Sou, mirandola realmente contento. Debio imaginarse que no tardaria en aparecer el dia de hoy. Sus visitas a Misao habian pasado a ser varias veces al Dia.

Hola Primo..., que haces aqui?.- Pregunto, solo por hablar.  
- Para que va a ser?.- Rio El victorioso.- Esta ahi dentro?  
- Si...- Contesto Ella dudosa.- Pero... Espera!

Soujiro estaba apunto de abrir la puerta, pero se detubo a oir a su Prima.

Sou, porfavor, dejala hoy...- Rogo con verguenza Meg.- No se encuentra bien.  
- Ah no? Mas motivos para que la consuele.- Dijo con pervercion Seta, abriendo la puerta lentamente.  
- Porfavor, No, Le haces daño...- Megumi se levanto de su silla, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por detener a Sou.

Este al ver su reaccion se noto furioso, creyo en su prima una buena aliada para su plan, pero parecia ser que no.

Te has hecho amiga de Ella...- Susurro para Si Mismo.- No te metas donde no te llaman, estas advertida.

Termino El, entrando definitivamente en el despacho.

Miro el cuadro otra vez, no podia imaginar porque algo tan horroroso, a su entender, podia tener tanto valor.  
Aoshi pasaba en esos momentos por el salon, dirigiendose a la pequeña nevera para buscar algo con lo que apasiguiar el hambre hasta la hora de la cena, y se quedo mirando el extraño comportamiento de Sano.

Que buscas en ese cuadro?.- Rio Shinomori, agachandose para abrir la nevera.  
- Tanto plan para robar... esto... Parece mentira que cueste tanto.- Dijo El Luchador, sentandose en uno de los sillones para seguir observando el cuadro.- Los artistas estan chiflados.  
- Eso no es ningun misterio.- Añadio Aoshi, cogiendo un yogurt.- A que hora viene el cliente?  
- Mañana al mediodia mas o menos... Nos daran un buen precio por esta mierda.- Solto una carcajada.- Que haras hasta entonces?

Aoshi se quedo pensativo unos segundos, hacia semanas que le faltaba algo en su interior.- No me esperes despierto, ire a hacer algunas cosas...

Se puede saber el que?.- Pregunto curioso Sanosuke.  
- Si pudiera saberse te lo diria.- Concluyo Aoshi, abriendo el yogurt y mostrando una mueca de asco al observar que estaba caducado.- Desde cuando coño no hacen la compra?  
- A mi no me mires, eso lo hace el enano.- Sanosuke no dudo en escuzarse.  
- Da igual.- Shinomori tiro el yogurt en la basura y se acerco al perchero a coger su chaqueta.- Nos vemos.  
- Bye!.- Se despedio Sanosuke, sin apartar la mirada de ese cuadro que le tenia tan intrigado, mientras su Jefe cerraba la puerta para marcharse.

Cuando llego a la puerta de su apartamento noto algo bajo sus pies. Bajo la mirada para encontrarse con varias cartas, que habian intentado pasar por debajo de la puerta. Se agacho con dificultad a cogerlas y abrio la puerta, pesadamente.  
Eran casi las 12 de la noche, era realmente temprano para las horas en las que habia llegado a su casa ultimamente y se sentia sin fuerzas, solo queria llegar a su cama y tirarse de cabeza entre las sabanas. Se fue desvistiendo hasta llegar a su habitacion y ponerse unos shorts y una camiseta para dormir, ni ganas de ducharse tenia, ya lo haria por la mañana.  
Se metio en la cocina a calentar un vaso de leche en el microondas, mientras observaba las cartas.

Facturas..., facturas... Propaganda.- Musito cabreada, mientras tiraba algunas de las cartas a la basura.

Se sento en el sillon de la sala con el vaso de la leche en las manos y puso la tele un rato, esperando a que le hiciera efecto la leche caliente y acabara por dormirse del todo. Realmente no necesitaba hacer mucho para ello, ya que de solo ver la cantidad de anuncios de tele-tienda que pasaban a esas horas le entraba aun mas sueño. Sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse cuando alguien toco su timbre. De un salto se levanto del sillon, sobresaltada, tirando el vaso de leche ya vacio al suelo. Pronuncio algunos insultos por lo bajo y se dirigio adormilada a la puerta. Ni siquiera pregunto, abrio bruscamente la puerta, dispuesta a decirle de todo al estupido al que se le habia ocurrido tocar en su puerta tan tarde, solo para encontrarse con la persona que menos queria ver, Soujiro Seta.

Que...?.- Intento pronunciar Ella sorpredida, pero sobretodo asustada.  
- Hola preciosa, Dormias?.- Pregunto El, con su acostumbrada sonrisa, entrando dentro del apartamento con total libertad.  
- Pues...- Misao aun no salia de su asombro, y no le inspiro confianza el ver como Seta entraba en su apartamento.  
- Siento molestarte tan tarde, se que acabas de salir de la oficina.- Empezo a hablar El, sentandose en uno de los sillones.- Pero necesito que hagas algo mas.  
- No creo que esto sean horas para...- Misao quizo ponerse en su sitio, pero antes de que acabara la frase Soujiro ya se habia levantado del sillon y estaba frente a Ella, muy cerca.  
- Para mi estas a todas horas Misao...- Susurro con dureza Sou.- O todabia no te ha quedado claro?

La Agente Makimachi se quedo paralizada en ese mismo instante, sabia perfectamente que pasaria entonces y su cuerpo era incapaz de reaccionar ante nada, estaba atemorizada. Lo siguiente que noto fue como Soujiro la cogia fuertemente por la cintura, apretandola contra El con brusquedad y empezando a besar su cuello y su rostro con lujuria, mientras sus manos recorrian todo su cuerpo con la menor de las delicadezas.

No... Por favor...- Empezaba a llorar Ella, notando como Soujiro le iba bajando los shorts mientras la conducia hacia el sillon.  
- De hoy no pasa preciosa.- Amenazo Seta con dureza, empujandola encima del sillon violentamente y poniendose encima suyo.

No podia hacer nada, aquella noche seria la peor de su vida y no podia impedirlo, y nadie lo impediria por Ella, nadie la protegeria de la violacion que estaba a punto de vivir. Sentia como Seta la despojaba completamente del short, sin parar de besarla con fiereza, para despues empezar a subirle la camisa hasta quitarsela, manoseando sus pechos sin el minimo cuidado. Las lagrimas no paraban de bajar por su rostro, aferrandose con las manos al sillon, rezando por que fuera rapido, mordiendose el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que empezo a sangrar. Seta empezaba a separarle las piernas y cuando estaba dispuesto a arrancarle la ropa interior... Alguien empezo a tocar la puerta desesperadamente.

Mierda...- Susurro Soujiro, levantandose rapidamente y corriendo hacia la puerta, mientras se colocaba la ropa.

Abrio la puerta con ira descubriendo detras de ella a un hombre vestido con traje de chaqueta negro y notablemente musculoso, que lo miraba intentando aparentar seriedad, pero realmente temeroso.

Siento la interrupcion Jefe, pero... El secretario de vuestro Padre ha llamado diciendo que le necesita ahora mismo.- Informo el Hombre enperchado, sacando una mueca de molestia y fastidio de su Jefe.  
- De acuerdo, Largate!.- Grito Seta, cerrando la puerta y volviendose hacia Misao, que permanecia sentada en el sillon, con lagrimas aun por su rostro.- Por esta noche pasa..., Pero no te confies, no me olvidare de Ti.

Recogio su chaqueta del suelo y despues de mirarse en el espejo y retocarse el pelo, mas de tres veces, abrio la puerta y se fue, dejando a una Misao apunto de sufrir un ataque de angustia, que no podia parar de llorar. Sintio un gran alivio, se habia salvado de puro milagro, pero solo por esa noche. Se dio cuenta del infierno en el que se habia convertido su vida, no siempre pasarian cosas que la salvaran de Seta y la proxima vez no escaparia de El, estaba segura. Se sintio desgraciada, humillada... las lagrimas se volvian mas desesperadas, mas continuas y se sentia desfallecer, no podia mas con la amargura que guardaba su corazon. Por fin perdio las fuerzas por completo y callo al suelo, quedandose echada en el boca-abajo, llorando sin descanso, perdiendo la respiracion en ello.  
Lo que Ella no sabia era que alguien muy importante en su vida la habia seguido desde que habia salido de su oficina y habia visto todo lo que habia pasado, consumiendose en su ira al ver como Misao era manejada de esa forma tan... sucia, no podia quedarse con los brazos cruzados y no lo hizo.  
Entre sus llantos desesperados pudo notar unos pasos provenientes de la puerta, alguien habia entrado en el apartamento. Pensando que era Soujiro que habia vuelto no se dio la vuelta y siguio llorando, esperando un milagro para librarse. Entonces unas manos se posaron en su cintura y delicadamente empezaron a darle la vuelta. Ella intento safarse con pocas fuerzas del agarre, pero en vano, ya que era incapaz de nada. Se sintio en los brazos de un cuerpo conocido para Ella, de un olor conocido para Ella... no lo reconocio al instante, pero le inspiraba seguridad y estaba completamente segura de que no se trataba de Seta. Abrio los ojos lentamente, le dolian de los llantos, y entre las lagrimas que nublada su vista distinguio el rostro de la unica persona a la que necesitaba, a la que mas amaba.  
Aoshi la miraba con sorpresa, tristeza, amor... Aun no podia creerse del todo lo que le habia pasado a Su pequeña, como alguien podia estar haciendole ese terrible daño. La apreto aun mas contra si, mientras Misao se aferraba a El en un abrazo desesperado, y Aoshi cubria su cuerpo desnudo y maltratado con su chaqueta.

Sshh, No llores mas... Estoy aqui.- Susurro El, al oido de su amada, cogiendola en brazos.  
- No me dejes... Volvera, Tengo miedo...- Pronuncio Ella entre llantos.  
Aoshi la llevo hasta su habitacion y la recosto en la cama, sentandose a su lado y tapandola con las sabanas, acariciando su rostro en un intento de calmarla de su ataque de ansiedad.

No me ire de aqui, No dejare que ese cabron te toque.- Le dijo El suavito, pero seguro.  
- Lo hara, me tocara... Siempre lo hace y nadie me ayuda, Estoy sola.- Susurraba entrecortadamente.  
- No estas sola, Estoy contigo mi Pequeña.- Dijo enfurecido por la impotencia Shinomori, abrazandola fuertemente.- Como se llama ese cabron! Lo voy a matar!  
- Nadie puede ayudarme..., Me arruinara la vida, El puede hacerlo... Si no le doy lo que quiere.  
- Arruinartela? Aun mas!.- Grito Aoshi.- Una mierda! No dejare que te... Joder! Dime como se llama!  
- Soujiro Seta...- Susurro algo asustada por los gritos de El.- No me grites...

Aoshi se dio cuenta de que no era buen momento para asustarla mas, pero cuando oyo el nombre del aquel malnacido el corazon se le fue a la garganta. Lo conocia, conocia ese nombre mas que la palma de su mano, ese nombre habia marcado su vida y ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo con Misao... Seta.  
Intento relajar sus reacciones, se recosto al lado de Misao y la abrazo protectoramente, haciendo que Ella se apoyara en su pecho y deshagora todas sus penas. Despues de eso no pensaba dejarla sola nunca mas, Ella le necesitaba.

Hace cuanto que abusa de Ti?.- Logro preguntar calmadamente.  
- Me acosa hace meses..., pero se ha vuelto mas violento, me amenaza con destrozarme la vida...- Musitaba Misao, escondida en el pecho de su amado.  
- Cuantas veces te ha...?. Ahora pregunto con temor Aoshi.  
- Aun no lo ha hecho...- El suspiro de alivio al oir su respuesta.  
- Ni lo hara...- Aoshi cogio el rostro de Ella entre sus manos.- Yo te protegere, cuidare de ti... No dejare que ese te toque un solo pelo, Antes le matare...

Misao no pudo evitar sentirse la mujer mas feliz del mundo, protegida, querida... hacia tanto tiempo que necesitaba oir esas palabras, necesitaba sentir amor, y alli estaba su Aoshi... Se conmovio por sus palabras... No podia evitarlo, por mucho que quisiera, por mucho que supiera que no debian estar juntos,..., pero su Amor por El era demasiado fuerte, Lo necesitaba, Lo amaba...

Antes me mato yo... Solo soy tuya Aoshi...- Le susurro tiernamente Ella, haciendo que Aoshi olvidara sus venganza, su ira.  
- Si, eres Mia.- Sonrio Aoshi, El tambien la necesitaba, desde aquella noche en la que se reencontro su Amor, no podia pasar mas de un minuto sin pensar en Ella, en volver a tenerla entre sus brazos.

No lo soportaba mas, la beso con pasion y cariño inmediatamente, era lo unico que los dos necesitaban, saber que tenian al otro, que se amaban... Los besos y caricias que compartieron a continuacion solo fueron el principio de una noche de Amor, donde se demostraron una vez mas lo tanto que se amaban, que eran el uno del otro. Aoshi la hizo suya una y otra vez hasta casi el amanecer, y Misao olvido por completo sus deberes, sus obligaciones... y que el Hombre que la hacia gemir de placer y Amor era su enemigo... En esos momentos nada le importaba, solo queria sentir a Aoshi cerca, suyo, dentro de Ella... que solo estaban ambos y el mundo dejaba de girar para ellos dos.

Notas de la Autora:

Terminao el capi... Uff m duele too el cuerpo asi k no voy a comentar muxo y m largo a dormir ya.

Bizcochia U-u: Gracias x el Review! Aki tienes el cap. 9, spero k t guste.

Misao shinomori-12: Lo siento d nuevo, si no te contsto los Reviews es xk no los recibo o algo, no x otra cosa... d toas formas gracias x tu apoyo! Besitos!

HADA: Me alegra k te guste el Fic, pero Despues de este capi creo k vas a kerer djar a Sou sin mas cosas a part d ijos jajajajaj

Gabyhyatt: Gracias x djar el Review, disfruta d ste capi, espero tus comentarios.


	10. Confusion

Wenas, como tamos?  
Toy muy contenta xk me nvian mas Reviews jajajaja K felicidad, weno pos eso... Este Capitulo es como una introduccion a la Recta final del Fic, K son varios capitulos mas... no se cuanto me ocupara pero tampoco queda demasiado jajajajaja Espero k les guste este nuevo capitulo y que sigan honrandome con sus comentarios... k fino m kedo jajajaj Mil besos! 

Aclaro k RK no es Mio, Sto es un A/M y contiene Lemon y lenguaje Explicito.

CAPITULO 10

A penas durmieron. Ya entraban por la ventana algunos rayos de Sol, Eran las 5:45 de la mañana y amanecia lentamente, dejando un reflejo amarillento y anaranjado en las paredes blancas de la habitacion silenciosa. Misao jugaba con su dedo sobre el pecho de Aoshi, que la rodeaba protectoramente con sus brazos y la mirada perdida en el techo de la habitacion, disfrutando de las caricias juguetonas de su Pequeña sobre sus pectorales, cruzando caminos con su dedo indice sobre este. La miro sonriente, el momento no podia ser mas perfecto y deseo poder estar asi para siempre, solo con Ella. Penso que algun dia lo conseguiria, pero antes tenia que acabar algunos asuntos, despues lucharia porque Misao y El estubieran juntos de nuevo y para siempre. Misao noto su mirada sobre Ella y alzo la vista, dejando a un lado su jueguecito con el dedo indice, dedicandole a Aoshi su sonrisa mas sincera e inocente, mientras un leve rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas e intentaba oculatar su rostro tras las sabanas, que Aoshi no dudo en apartar rapidamente. La cogio de la cintura con firmeza y la recosto debajo suyo en un movimiento rapido que la dejo sorprendida, colocando su cadera entre sus piernas y rozando esas zonas sensibles, exitandola.

Es que jamas te cansas...?.- Pregunto Ella, algo alterada por la exitacion.  
- De ti nunca.- Sonrio El con dulcura, besandola y dispuesto a penetrarla de nuevo.

Misao no opuso resistencia ninguna a la pasion de Shinomori, cegada por su Amor, pero cuando los movimientos empezaban a ser mas bruscos y los gemidos mas fuertes su vista se clavo en el reloj de pared que tenia colgado en la habitacion, tensandose al darse cuenta de que tenia que estar en la oficina en menos de 10 minutos. Aoshi noto como se tensaba y paro las embestidas, con la respiracion alterada, y la miro extrañado.

Que ocurre?.- Pregunto temeroso de que le hubiera hecho daño.

Misao lo aparto suavemente de Ella y se levanto de la cama de un salto, metiendose casi de lleno dentro de su armario buscando algo que ponerse para darse una rapida ducha y marcharse corriendo a la oficina, no podia permitirse el lujo de llegar tarde y menos en momentos como aquellos en que todas las miradas de sus superiores estaban puestos en Ella.

Tengo que estar en la Comisaria Ya!.- Grito Ella, revolviendo el armario.- Mierda! Me van a matar!

Sin darle tiempo a Aoshi siquiera a levantarse de la cama Misao salio corriendo hacia el baño, cargada con ropa y una toalla, mientras Shinomori aguantaba las ganas de reirse. Se levanto de la cama y camino con tranquilidad hacia la ducha, donde Misao ya se bañaba a paso ligero. En un movimiento rapido Aoshi ya estaba metido en la ducha con Ella, la volteo bruscamente y la aprisiono con su cuerpo, mirandola seductora y fijamente.

Te quiero.- Susurro El, palabras que llegaron al corazon de Misao, haciendo que por unos momentos se olvidara de nuevo de todo.  
- Aoshi... yo tambien.- El tomo sus palabras como un nuevo pistoletazo de salida y comenzo a besarla de nuevo, pero Misao reacciono a tiempo.- Eres un chantajista!.- Grito divertida, mientras salia de la ducha.  
- No me culpes por desearte.- El se quedo bajo el agua de la ducha, buscando el javon.

Mientras se secaba Misao le contemplo, sumergiendose en sus pensamientos. Le parecia una mañana perfecta, deseaba que todas fueran asi, que su vida tubiera mas momentos como estos, en los que por una vez en su ajetreada vida se sentia alviada, feliz... querida. Pero su rostro se volvio triste, sabia que nada de eso podria tener un futuro, Ella tenia que meterle en la carcel, eran enemigos en potencia... Una lagrima callo por su rostro al darse cuenta de que todo eso era una farsa, una ilucion que le quedaria de recuerdo... ya que habia vuelto a la vida real y nada de eso estaba destinado para Ella.  
Aoshi se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud, de sus muecas tristes, sabia perfectamente a que se debia y todo aquello solo era una tortura para ambos. Se amaban, pero era practicamente imposible que pudieran estar juntos. Salio de la ducha y la abrazo, a lo que Ella no pudo resistirse, queria pasar unos ultimos minutos con esa sensacion de seguridad y Amor, algo que ya se dignaba a perder.

Se que me diras que no..., pero quiero intentarlo.- Susurro Aoshi a su oido.- Dejalo todo y quedate conmigo... Porfavor, se que no lo haras, pero... a lo mejro, si supieras la verdad de mis actos.  
- Sabes que no lo hare, por mucho que lo desee Aoshi.- Contesto resignada Misao.- Te amo, no quiero que lo olvides, pero... Me a costado mucho esfuerzo llegar a donde estoy... No renunciare, aunque me cuestes Tu.  
- Ambos somos ninjas... No dejaremos nuestras Misiones.- Dijo con seriedad Aoshi, apartandose de Ella para coger una toalla.- Pero no dejare que Seta te vuelva a tocar, entendido, y tampoco me resigno a perderte.  
- Yo tampoco quiero perderte...- Susurro con tristeza Misao, empezando a vestirse.- Pero esto no tiene sentido, deberia arrestarte, ese es mi trabajo, y en cambio... Miranos.  
- Si, ese es tu trabajo, pero Yo no me dejare coger hasta que termine el Mio, tenlo por seguro.- Ahora El miraba desafiante, pero cambio radicalmente a unos ojos tiernos.- Cuando termine lo que llevo planeando 10 años me entregare, te lo prometo.

Misao, que se abrochaba la blusa en esos momentos, paro bruscamente para mirarle sorprendida. No entendia nada de lo que Aoshi le decia, estaba dispuesto a entregarse!. El, notando la confucion de su amada, se acerco a Ella abrazandola meloso.

Y despues de que me entrege..., Me esperarias?.- Pregunto esperanzado, de que en algun momento de su vida pudiera realizar una vida normal junto a Misao.  
- Eso no lo dudes.- Sonrio Ella, aun confusa.- Pero... que es lo que tienes que acabar? Porque robas a toda esa gente?  
- Te dare su explicacion el dia en que me entrege, cumplire mi deuda con la justicia y despues podremos hacer una vida juntos.- Continuo El, dandole un beso en los labios.  
- No por ello renunciare a apresarte Aoshi Shinomori.- Misao acabo de vestirse y comenzo a peinarse el cabello.- Pero estoy de acuerdo con el plan, todabia tengo esperanzas de ser feliz algun dia... De tener una familia para siempre.  
- Y yo te la dare.- Dijo picaramente, besandola en el cuello.- Tienes que ir a la oficina?  
- Deberia estar ya alli.- Mostro preocupacion.- Esto no se volvera a repetir, entendido, no hasta que todo acabe.  
- Acabara pronto.- Termino El, saliendo del cuarto de baño, y de pronto asomo su cabeza por la puerta, con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro.- Pero sobre de que esto no se repetira... Mientras este en mi mano intentare que no sea asi.

Le giño un ojo y salio corriendo a la habitacion para vestirse, mientras Misao resoplaba, creia a Aoshi cuando afirmaba que intentaria que no fuera la ultima noche que pasaran juntos, pero lo que mas temia era que seguramente acabaria convenciendola de ello y eso no era nada bueno. Despues cogio su maletin y salio junto a Aoshi del apartamento. No se dirigieron la palabra, simplemente se fue cada uno por su lado. Misao a la Comisaria y Aoshi a su proxima reunion de "Negocios".

Nada mas entrar en su despacho se apoyo en la mesa, mirando a Megumi que caminaba detras de Ella, leyendo una lista de llamadas que habia recibido desde las 6:30 A.m., horas en la que deberia estar en la oficina, casi todas echas por algunos de sus superiores, en concreto la mayor parte de Soujiro Seta y el Inspector Hiko.

Como es que has llegado tan tarde? Sueles ser la primera en entrar en la Comisaria.- Curioseo Meg, dejando a un lado la lista.- No tienes buena cara, estas enferma?  
- No, no es nada... Solo me deje dormir.- Se escuzo Misao, sentandose en su silla y empezando a abrir carpetas.  
- Opino que deberias descansar mas, trabajas demasiado.- Megumi la miro con una sonrisa triste.  
- Al contrario, no trabajo lo suficiente...- Se recrimino la Agente Makimachi.- Algo mas?  
- Si...- Megumi se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta, ocultando su verguenza ajena.- El Inspector Seta debe estar apunto de llegar, dijo que tenia que hablar contigo de algo importante.

Misao no dijo nada, ni siquiera levanto la mirada para ver a Megumi, esperaba de todo en aquel momento y estaba dispuesta a afrontar su destino, y a Soujiro. Megumi quizo decir algo en esos momentos, pero alguien toco la puerta. Las dos chicas miraron hacia ella extrañadas, para encontrarse con un Kenshin sonriente, que asomaba su cabeza por la rendija entre la puerta y la pared.

Interrumpo algo?.- Saludo el pelirrojo, entrando en el despacho cargado de carpetas.  
- No nada, Meg me puedes traer un cafe?.- Pidio Misao, intentando forzar una sonrisa.

La secretaria salio de la habitacion en completo silencio. Himura se acomodo en el viejo sillon, cruzando sus piernas y tirando las carpetas que cargaba encima de la mesa de Misao, dejandola algo consternada.

Que es esto?.- Pregunto Ella, mirando a Kenshin de reojo.  
- Lo que pediste, Cosas en comun entre los dueños de las Empresas de Tecnologia robadas y el Dueño del Museo Metropolitano.- Informo Kenshin, con una enorme sonrisa victoriosa.  
- El Museo es propiedad de la ciudad Kenshin...- Aclaro Misao, aun mas confundida.- No tiene ningun dueño.  
- Eso es lo que crees, Todas las obras han sido donadas por una unica persona.- Kenshin se levanto y abrio la primera carpeta, señalando una foto de una mujer.- Yumi Shishio.  
- Yumi Shishio?.- Misao miro incredula la foto.- Claro! La esposa del Conde Makoto Shishio, es famosa por su amor al Arte.  
- Bueno, pues Ella es la completa dueña del Museo Metropolitano, todas las obras alli expuestas son donadas por Ella y El Conde.  
-Y que tienen que ver los Condes con los dueños de las Compañias Tecnologicas?.- Ella empezo a revizar todas las carpetas con curiosidad.  
- Aparte de poseer fortunas extensas y ultimamente ultrajadas... Son miembros de una Organizacion poco conocida, de un grupo Social de Ocio, en una simple casa de Campo cerca de Kyoto, Bueno... mas que casa de campo...- Kenshin abrio otras de las carpetas y saco una foto, esta vez de un enorme Templo, toda una reliquia de la Cultura Japonesa.- Un Palacio de campo.  
- Y que se hace exactamente ahi.  
- Nada del otro mundo..., Reuniones, Fiestas de lujo, Fines de semana y vacaciones, Lugar de Ocio y retiro... Esa clase de sitios a los que solo puedes entrar si tienes un par de buenos millones.- Rio el Pelirrojo.- Y mas en este, es un Lugar realmente selectivo, en esa carpeta estan los Nombres de los miembros.  
- Club Renkoku... vaya nombre...- Suspiro Misao.- Aqui hay nombres que conocemos.  
- Te lo dije.  
- Kanryuu Takeda, Chou Sekihara, Beshimi Takeshi, Anji Mishina,... Los dueños de las cuatro empresas de Tecnologia de la Ciudad Industrial de Tokyo, Takeo Yukishiro y su hijo Enishi, Makoto y Yumi Shishio... Interesante... Shogo Amakusa... de que me suena ese nombre?.- Ella miro a Himura bruscamente.  
- General del Ejercito Japones, el mas joven de la historia.- Aclaro Kenshin.- Primogenito del Linaje Amakusa, familia Militar.  
- Ok...- Derepente los ojos de la Joven se abrieron de par en par, al leer un nombre en el papel.- Seta?  
- Ah si, Toshio Seta, Uno de los mejores amigos del Conde, El padre del Inspector ...- Kenshin miro de reojo a su Compañera, sabia que ese tema era delicado para Ella.- Los Seta, aparte de ser una Familia muy influenciable economicamente, tiene muy buenas amistades desde antaño con algunos miembros de la Familia Real, como los Condes.  
- Entiendo...- Susurro Misao.- La mayor parte de los integrantes de esta Organizacion tan poco conocida han sido robados por Aoshi Shinomori..., Porque?  
- Porque son las personas mas ricas de Japon, exceptuando a la Familia Real.- Ironizo Himura con una Risa.  
- No.- Misao parecia segura y se inclino sobre las carpetas.- Hay algo mas... Algo me dice que este grupo de personas es la causante de su propia mala suerte con los ladrones.  
- Quieres que investige mas a fondo? Aunque no creo que encontremos nada mejor, Son solo miembros de un Club de Ocio, no hay nada mas que ver...- Se resigno Kenshin.  
- Si, busca todo lo que puedas, Algo que tengo muy claro de Shinomori es que no roba por el dinero... Es algo mas profundo, Le he oido en varias ocaciones algo de una venganza...- Susurro Misao, sin darse cuenta de lo que decia.

Kenshin se dio cuenta del comentario y se quedo mirando extrañado a Misao, muy confundido.

Te ves con El...?.- Pregunto, esperando que la respuesta fuera negativa o Misao estaria en graves problemas.  
- Solo han sido dos veces.. Y ninguna las he buscado yo...- Intento escuzarse Ella.- Han sido... casualidades del destino.  
- Misao no se que pensar de todo esto..., pero como alguien se entere de tu relacion con Shinomori...- Kenshin comprendia a su amiga, pero no podia ayudarla en eso.  
- Lo se, no volvera a pasar.- Dijo firmemente Misao, pero reflejando tristeza en sus ojos.  
- A si me gusta.- Sonrio Himura.- Ahora pensemos en las dos supuestas victimas de robo que faltan, Amakusa y Seta, son los unicos de la lista que no han sido robados... De momento.  
- De acuerdo, Desde el ultimo robo ha pasado una semana, no?...- Misao miro a Kenshin.- Espero Dos para dar su siguiente golpe... Crees que respetara el Nuevo o el Viejo cronometraje entre robo y robo?  
- Me da a entender con ese alargamiento de tiempo entre robos que quiere hacer las cosas con mas seguridad, Despues de que le pillaras en las empresas Sukiyama...- Susurro Kenshin, tocandose el menton de forma pensativa.  
- Y mas aun si esta lista de nombres es su lista de victimas, ya que estaria llegando al final de su "Mision" y quiere un final perfecto...- Intuyo Makimachi.- Pero cual de los dos seria el siguiente?  
- Eso no podemos adivinarlo..., pero podemos prevenirlo.- Ayudo Kenshin.  
- Si, entonces sera mejor informar de todo esto a los superiores, para que nos den su aprovacion y empezar con el nuevo plan.

Nada mas acabar de hablar alguien dio dos toques en la puerta y Megumi entro con una bandeja con dos tazas de cafe y algunos donuts para comer, acompañando todo ello con una de sus agradables sonrisas, perfeccionada despues de años en una Academia de Modelaje.

Supuse que tendrian ganas de desayunar algo, he traido dulces y cafe, les ayudara a trabajar.- Propuso Meg, dejando la bandeja encima del escritorio.  
- Me moria del hambre, eres Estupenda.- Agradecio Kenshin, cogiendo un donuts y dandole una deseosa mordida.  
- Que seria de Mi sin Ti.- Sonrio alegremente Misao, cogiendo otro donuts.  
- Claro... Ahora seguire con mi trabajo.

Megumi se sintio culpable en esos momentos, sentia que habia traicionado a Misao ahora que la consideraba su Amiga, y practicamente se la habia puesto en bandeja a su Primo Soujiro. Ella no sabia las intenciones de Sou para con Misao, jamas se hubiera imaginado lo que el Joven queria de la Muchacha, pero todo habia salido asi y ya no habia vuelta atras. Pero algo la tenia sorprendida y sobretodo asustada, algo que habia oido sin querer y que no queria contar a nadie, pero se sintio en la obligacion de tener que contarselo a su Primo...

Notas de la Autora:

K tal? Terminado el capitulo 10. Se descubren nuevas datos del caso y se enrolla algo mas la cosa... No es un capi mu largo pero el 11 estara en la red en nada, ya lo tengo casi terminado. Comentarios, Criticas, Consejos... Dejenme un Review please!

Agradecimientos a

HADA: Gracias por el apoyo y muy buena la forma de vengarze de Sou jajajajaja Aun queda un poco para k Aoshi se las cobre todas.

Bizcochia U-u: Aki tienes la actualizacion y espero k te guste tanto como el capi anterior y k me djes un Review jajajaja Un beso.

Arashi Shinomori: No importa flor, me alegra k me djes un Review y k sigo contando con tu apoyo. Yo tmb le e cogido un poco d mania a Sou... jajaja pero weno... Disfruta d ste capi!

Misao Shinomori: A kien no le gustaria k un Aoshi-sama le protegiera d los malos? jajajaja Gracias x el Review y un beso.

Alis-chan: Muxisimas gracias amiga x tu gran apoyo k valoro muxo. Estare pndiente d tus Reviews y no dudes k intentare enviart E-mails d vz en cuando, un fuerte beso y disfruta de este capitulo.

Ali-chan6: Me alegro d k te haya gustao, Y eso de la comedrejita/o congelada/o... weno ya se vera al final jajaja si lo digo aora no tndria gracia

Gabyhyatt: La verda es k dan ganas d matarlo jajajaja Grcias x el Review


	11. La Verdad, El principio de una Trampa

HIIII A TODOS!  
k tal stan? Weno, yo aora mismo acabo d llegar del Gym y estoy pa reciclar jajajajaja pero eso no me ha kitao time pa subir este nuevo capitulo, k siendo sincera, m a costao lo suyo. Espero k disfruten de El y espero Reviews con las opiniones d mis keridisimos lectores, un beso para todos! 

No puede faltar el... RK no es mio y todo eso, aunk tngo k añadir k en el capi anterior me invente algunos nombres, pero xk no sabia los vrdaderos...

CAPITULO 11 La Verdad, El principio de una Trampa

Se sentia feliz.  
Habia conseguido un comprador excelente para la Obra de Arte robada en el Museo Metropolitano y se habia llevado una buena tajada de lo que valia ese dichoso cuadro, que habia vuelto loco a Sanosuke durante horas. Ya tenia otro comprador para su proximo golpe, un golpe que habia estado planeando severamente durante meses, acomodando el resto de los robos para que cuadraran con la hora y fecha del siguiente, ese dia pondria a prueba todos sus entrenamientos como Ninja y llevaria a cabo el Crimen mas perfecto de la historia. La forma mas divertida y humillante de robarle a su egocentrica victima su bien mas preciado y su orgullo al mismo tiempo.  
Aoshi silvaba mientras conducia con tranquilidad hacia el apartamento, despues de ir a comprar la cena de Yahiko y Sanosuke, que debian de estar preparando el nuevo golpe a fondo, ya que quedaba menos de un par de dias. Sus planes estaban saliendo con total perfeccion, no podia pedir mas de su vida... O... Si?  
No pudo evitar que cierta Joven de melena Negra como la noche y Hermosos ojos verdes acabara plasmada en su mente. Hacia varios dias desde su ultimo encuentro y realmente estaba preocupado por Ella. Ocupado en su nuevo golpe apenas habia tenido tiempo de vigilarla de vez en cuando, temia que Seta le hiciera daño y como se enterara de que lo habia hecho echaria a la mierda todos sus planes para acabar de la forma mas rapida con Seta, matandolo. No permitira que le tocara un solo pelo a Su Mujer, asi es, Su Mujer. Lo sabia desde aquella noche estrellada en que Misao se le declaro inocente y vergonzosamente, esa noche en la que no pudo resistir esas tentaciones que le habia azotado sobre la Muchacha y la beso, esa Chica que le habia enamorado con su personalidad, inocencia y belleza. Y ahora, que la sabia Suya, la protegeria y lucharia por Ella, por la vida que quisieron tener juntos y que jamas pudieron hacer realidad.  
Pensando no se habia dado cuenta de que ya estaba en su calle y enfrente de la puerta de su apartamento, se sorprendio y empezo a reirse solo, debia de estar muy despistado ese dia.  
Al abrir la puerta se encontro con una imagen muy familiar para El, Sanosuke riendose de Yahiko con todas sus ganas y el Adolescente colgado de su cuello, mientras le jalaba del pelo y le insultaba todas las palabras de su extenso vocabulario esplicito.  
Aoshi, con una sonrisa en el rostro, dejo la comida encima de la barra americana e intentando ponerse serio se cruzo de brazos y les miro hasta que sus amigos percibieron su presencia y pararon.

Que coño hacen?.- Pregunto Aoshi, finguiendo enfado.  
- Empezo Sano!.- Grito Yahiko, señalando acusatoriamente al Joven alto.- Se puso a decir que jamas creceria y seria un enano.  
- Es que es verdad!.- Sanosuke se cruzo de brazos, mirando de reojo al Adolescente.- No ha crecido en años y no lo hara mas.  
- Maldito!  
- Ya!.- Interrumpio Aoshi.- Traje la comida.

En esos momentos los ojos de los chicos se agrandaron, llenos de brillo y emocion. Shinomori jamas habia conocido dos personas tan obsecionadas con la comida. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos engullian sus pedidos con deseo, como si no hubieran comido en meses, mientras El les miraba sin ningun tipo de sorpresa, ya era toda una costumbre.  
Se sento en una de las butacas de la barra y empezo a abrir la platina de su pedido, cuando un papel impreso a su lado llamo por completo su atencion. Aparto con una mano la comida y leyo el papel, tenia el sello del Club Renkoku, algo que no le inspiraba confianza.

Que significa esto, Yahiko?.- Pregunto Aoshi, haciendo que la comida se le atragantara a sus dos compañeros.  
- Esto... Es algo que he podido pillar en el Web-Site del Club...- El adolescente se acerco.- Lo imprimi porque pense que te interesaria... Pude saquear el correo de Seta...

Aoshi abrio sus ojos de par en par, No podia creerse lo que su Pequeño Amigo le decia.

Se trata de una Fiesta, sera este fin de semana en la Mansion de la Familia Amakusa.- Continuo Yahiko.- No faltara nadie, va toda la alta clase... Pense que te inspiraria.  
- Y tanto que si!.- Exclamo contento Shinomori.- La oportunidad perfecta, la que esperaba... Una fiesta en casa de Amakusa, llena de gente, la gente que a mi me interesa... Perfecto!

Una Fiesta?.- Misao miraba con curiosidad una carta que le habia traido Meg.  
- Asi es..., Me la ha dado el Inspector Seta para Ti personalmente.- La secretaria permanecia en la puerta del despacho.  
- Que extraño...- Susurro Misao, empezando a abrir la invitacion.- En casa de Shogo Amakusa, pero si no conozco a ese Señor de nada!  
- Shogo Amakusa? Ese no es general ?.- Pregunto Megumi, no tan inocentemente.  
- Si..., Ahora entiendo menos...- Misao siguio leyendo, derepente cambio de exprecion y miro a Megumi.- Me puedes dejar sola?  
- Claro...Tengo mucho trabajo.- Takani no discutio y salio como fantasma de la habitacion.

Kenshin, que no habia dicho palabra en ningun momento, permanecia en silencio sentado en el viejo sofa, cruzado de brazos y pensando mil cosas sobre esa extraña invitacion. Se levanto inesperadamente y le quito el sobre de las manos a Misao, que dio un brinquito del susto.

Entonces Seta quiere que seas su acompañante en un evento tan importante...- Musito el pelirrojo, sentandose otra vez en el sofa, leyendo la carta.  
- Eso parece...- Misao suspiro dolorosamente.- No quiero ir, daria cualquier cosa por No ir.  
- Pero Misao...- Por unos momentos los ojos de Himura se iluminaron.- Es una ocacion perfecta!  
- Perfecta para que?.- Levanto una ceja Makimachi.  
- Shogo Amakusa es una de las posibles nuevas victimas de Shinomori..., Podrias comentarle lo del Caso y empezar a preparar la Mision, no?  
- La verdad, No lo habia pensado...- Susurro Ella.- Puede que tengas razon, si me concentro en el trabajo no sera tan desesperante salir con Seta, ademas... No creo que tenga otro remedio que ir.  
- Tampoco habras pensando que tal vez Shinomori actue esa noche...- Dijo intuitivamente Ken, mirando a Misao de reojo buscando una respuesta.- Piensalo bien, le gusta el riesgo, que hay mas arriesgado que robar en una Mansion llena de gente?  
- No se.  
- Tu solo piensalo, me tengo que ir, hay mucho trabajo.- El pelirrojo le tiro la invitacion encima de la mesa y salio del despacho.

Un mal presentimiento rondaba por la mente de Misao. No solo por el hecho de ir a una fiesta con el acompañamiento del Mismo hombre que habia intentado violarla, era algo mas. De todas formas mucho nerviosismo la embargaba con solo pensar que Soujiro intentara volver a hacerlo, que seguro que no desaprovecharia cualquier oportunidad..., pero tenia que ir, su empleo dependia de un hilo muy fino en esos momentos.

Soujiro la condujo dentro de la Gran Mansion en el centro de la Ciudad, cogiendola de un brazo y practicamente arrastrandola, tenian mucha prisa en llegar a su Destino con Ella. En la puerta de entrada les saludo uno de los sirvientes con una reverencia, para despues entrar en un Gran Salon, lleno de Lujos y un arte finisimo que desembocaba en una amplia escalera de parqué de Roble que llevaba a los dormitorios principales.  
No era la primera vez que entraba, pero siempre le habia fascinado la Grandeza de esa casa, aunque tambien le inspiriaba desconfianza y miedo. Subieron las escaleras de un tiron, llegando a un largo y estrecho pasillo, lleno de inumerables puertas y que parecia no tener fin. Giraron hacia la Derecha, Ella sabia perfectamente a donde le conducia Seta. La puerta del final era su meta, una puerta ancha, de madera, con el escudo de la Familia Seta grabado en ella, como en tantos lugares mas de la Casa. Llegaron frente a la puerta. Por fin Soujiro la solto, se giro hacia Ella y la miro con esa mirada penetrante que siempre tenia.

Megumi, escuchame bien.- Ordeno Sou, chasqueando los dedos frente a una Meg que no apartaba la mirada de la puerta, para llamar su atencion.  
- Si.- La joven pestañeo un par de veces y miro a su Primo.  
- Quiero que le digas a Mi Padre todo lo que me has dicho a Mi, Entendido?.- La voz de Seta sonaba dura y llena de Ira.  
- Entendido.- Susurro Meg, nunca habia visto tanta Rabia en su Primo.

Seta volvio a voltearse hacia la puerta, toco dos veces y espero una Señal, que llego en forma de una voz ronca, pero apacible.  
Miro a su Prima antes de entrar y abrio la puerta, entrando con confianza. La habitacion era espaciosa, con grandes ventanales que daban a los Jardines traseros de la Mansion, que ahora se veian oscuros y tenebrosos por la Noche. Una chimenea en el lado Izquierdo apagada, una alfombra de piel de Oso Blanco al pie de algunos sillones de madera Estilo Ingles, Cuadros de Retratos colgando de unas paredes perfecamente empapeladas,... y por ultimo un amplio escritorio, lleno de tongas de papeles y en el que se encontraba un Hombre entrado en los 50 y tantos años, vestido con un traje de chaqueta Gris y un Puro en la mano. El hombre poseia unas facciones bastantes jovenes, con alguna arruga que otra, un cabello encanecido con profundas entradas por la edad, unos ojos pequeños y rasgados, pero de un color verde botella profundo que parecian atravezar todo a su paso, tenia la misma magnitud en la mirada que su Hijo Soujiro, y otra cosa que le hacia destacar era su bigote, cortado a la perfeccion, un bigote que hacia recordar al de Hitler ironicamente.  
Soujiro se acerco al escritorio, seguido por la vista silenciosa de su Padre, que le miraba confundido por su repentina visita junto a su Sobrina Megumi.

Hijo... que sorpresa...- Susurro el Hombre, dandole una calada al Puro.- Y vienes acompañado de mi Sobrina Favorita.  
- Hola tio Toshio.- Saludo con una sonrisa Meg.  
- No hemos venido de visita exactamente Padre.- Interrumpio Soujiro friamente.- Megumi me ha contado algo interesante, Tiene algo que ver con los robos a los miembros del Club.  
- A si?.- Toshio se puso la mano en la barbilla.- Y que es lo que sabes Pequeña Meg?  
- Bueno tio... Veras... Yo...- Se sentia nerviosa, sabia que iba a meter en un gran Lio a Misao con sus palabras, pero debia hacerlo.- Escuche una conversacion muy interesante entre mi Jefa Makimachi y el Agente Himura.  
- Cuenta entonces.- El hombre apago su Puro en un caro Cenicero de Marfil y se cruzo de brazos.- Que fue lo que oiste?  
- Es algo sobre la Agente Makimachi y Shinomori Aoshi...- Megumi tomo asiento en uno de los sillones Ingleses.- Oi a Himura comentando algo de que tenian una relacion sentimental... y que se veian a menudo.  
- Te lo puedes creer Padre!.- Grito Soujiro lleno de Rabia.- Esa zorra nos engaño y esta aliada con el Enemigo! Claro que lo conocia de antes..., pero no de ningun Cursillo de Kempo, Se acostaba con ese Cabron!  
- Cierra la Boca Soujiro Seta!.- Interrumpio su Padre, dandole un golpe a la mesa con el puño.- Parece mentira que seas Hijo Mio, un Seta nunca pierde la paciencia.  
- Perdone Padre.- Soujiro aguanto sus ganas y se sento en otro de los sillones, apretando con fuerza los posamanos.  
- Se que te ha afectado sentimentalmente ese tema... cosa que me parece una verguenza para un Hombre de esta Familia.- Toshio Seta empezo a dar vueltas por la Habitacion, se acerco a Megumi y le poso una mano en uno de sus hombros.- Puedes retirarte Hija, vete a saludar a tu tia, tendra ganas de verte.  
- Si tio.- Megumi no dijo nada mas, los dos hombres esperaron a que la muchacha saliera de la habitacion para seguir con la conversacion.  
- Como decia...- El Padre de Sou volvio a su escritorio.- No debes perder los nervios y menos por esa mujersuela... Nunca me gusto esa obsecion Tuya con Ella.  
- Pero Padre, no ve la gravedad del Asunto? La Agente al mando de los Robos a los miembros del Club esta confabulada con el Criminal, con ese... Shinomori...- Dijo con asco y desprecio en su voz.- Debemos tomar parte en este asunto!  
- Todo a su tiempo Hijo, Misao Makimachi nos dara mucha ventaja contra Shinomori, No lo has pensado?.- Sonrio Ampliamente Toshio Seta.- Le conozco y es capaz de todo por las cosas que Ama, si no... mira lo que esta haciendo con esos Robos.  
- Que? A que te refieres?.- Soujiro abrio los ojos confundido.- Le conoces?  
- Tube... la desgracia de conocerlo hace ya muchos años y en unas circunstancias... bastante Tensas para los Dos.- Confirmo Toshio.- Nunca has oido hablar de la Catastrofe de los Onni?  
- Claro, Es la historia favorita del Sr. Shishio.- Rio Sou.- Un clan de espias Japoneses que trabajaban para el Imperio... Acabado en un tragico Incendio en su Sede... Los mejores Guerreros de Japon muertos por el Fuego... Buena Mentira jajajaja - No es ninguna mentira Hijo.- Rio tambien Toshio, acallando las carcajadas de su Hijo.- Eso paso hace 10 años como mucho, Fue una grave perdida para Nuestro emperador..., Pero... No te han contado toda la historia.  
- Que misterio puede tener un Simple Incendio?.- Soujiro se cruzo de brazos y miro curioso a su Padre.  
- No fue un incendio cualquiera... Fue un... Incendio Provocado para acabar con el unico obstaculo para el Maestro Plan de un Grupo de Hombres.  
- Parece una buena Historia.- Sonrio Sou, entendiendo a su Padre perfectamente.  
- Sigue siendolo hoy en dia, Por que no ha acabado.- Sentencio Toshio.

Aquella Iba a ser una noche Larga, mandaron a pedir unas copas de Coñac y se acomodaron habian muchas cosas que contar y un Nuevo Plan para acabar de quitarse los "obstaculos" de Encima. Esa Noche Soujiro Seta se convertiria en un Miembro Real del Club Renkoku al saber la verdad de Este.

FIN DL CAPITULO

Notas de la Autora:

Bien, cmo estubo? Espero k no haya kejas, por mi parte solo agradecimientos a:

Alis-chan: Tus Reviews no seran humildes, te lo digo yo amiga jejejej m alegro d k ayas exo un huekito pa dejarm uno y tmb spero k te vaya mu bien en tu nueva casa. Con este Capi seguro k se te aclararan muxas cosas mas y x supuesto k se kedaran juntos! pero keda pa eso..., Cuidate muxo y suerte con las clases, un beso!

HADA: Gracias x el Review, Espero k este capitulo te aya parecido mas interesante aun jejeje y sobre Aoshi yo tmpoco comento nada jajajaja entonces no pararia..., Cuidate muxo!

Misao Shinomori-12: Mis conocimientos d music no llegan a tanto jeje, pero gracias x la recomendacion, la escuchare. Disfruta d este nuevo Cap.

Ali-chan6: La verdad k m pase un poco con las ansias d Aoshi, pero... No esta mal jajajajaj Soñar es gratis jijii... Aki tienes la actualizacion, espero k te vaya dsvelando un poco la intriga. Muchos besos!

Gabyhyatt: Como habras podido conprovar acertaste jeje, Gracias por el Review y un beso

Bizcochia U-u: Me alegra k te haya gustado, lo siento muxisimo pero puede k ya no haya tanto Romance... Ahora mas bien me dedicare a descubrir la trama del Fic. Ya te he agregado pa k ablemos en vivo y en directo pero pa avisart k no t agrege cn la cuenta k tngo aki... spero k ablemos pronto x el Msn, un besote amiga!


	12. Encerrona de Lujo

HOLA!  
Realmente no tengo mucho k decir, aparte de k spero k les guste este capitulo xk me a costado muxooooo escribirlo jejejej (Pola lo sabe jejeje) Aparte ya es mu tarde y toy cansadita jajaja Solo añadir lo de siempre RK no me pertenece y no creo k pase jamas, esto es un A/M... blablabla... 

CAPITULO 12 Encerrona de Lujo

Misao retorcia un pañuelo entre sus manos nerviosamente. Llevaban de viaje mas de una hora y aun no habian llegado a la dichosa Mansion Amakusa.  
Soujiro la habia ido a recoger a las 8:00 pm, le habia llevado incluso un vestido para ponerse elegante. Ella realmente agradecio el gesto, no tenia tiempo ni dinero para irse a comprar un vestido lujoso, y en su armario, aparte de la ropa del trabajo, habian conjuntos deportivos y algun que otro jean que no recordaba haberse puesto desde su epoca de la Academia de Policia. Al mirarse en el espejo con aquel vestido penso que veia en el a otra Mujer. Realmente el vestido era precioso, y debia de costar una buena fortuna. Se trataba de un vestido de noche, negro, con un acentuado escote que le llegaba debajo de los pechos, la espalda al aire, con un largo no muy descarado hasta las rodillas y sin mangas, sujeto al cuello. Incluso le habia traido unos zapatos de tacon a juego. Al principio no supo si aceptar, veia toda aquella muestra de generosidad como una especie de chantaje, no queria confiar. En cambio noto algo muy extraño en Soujiro esa noche. Viajaban en una amplia limusina largo rato. Nada mas adentrarse en ella se imaginaba que Seta se le tiraria al cuello impulsivamente para hacerla suya, intentando recompenzar la interrupcion de la ultima vez, en cambio se sento a su lado tranquilamente y se cruzo de brazos, sin abrir la boca en todo el trayecto.  
Aquello no le gustaba para nada, ese cambio de actitud en Seta, pero no podia pedir mas, realmente no podia creerse su suerte y el alivio la invadio, aunque no por ello dejo de estar Alerta. La limusina paro de repente, despertandola de sus pensamientos. No pudo evitar la tentacion de querer mirar por la ventanilla, para ver si habia llegado ya, pero la voz de Soujiro la detubo.

Hemos llegado.- Dijo El secamente, derepente la miro de arriba a abajo descaradamente.- Estas muy... Guapa esta Noche.  
- Gracias.- Susurro Misao con frialdad, apartando la mirada, pero Soujiro la cogio del menton brusco.  
- Puedes respirar tranquila por ahora...- Seta se mantenia muy cerca de su Rostro.- Por ahora..., hasta entonces Comportate, esta es una Fiesta muy elegante.  
- Y por que me trajiste entonces?.- Cogio valor Ella, pero solo consiguio que Soujiro la cogiera con mas fuerza del menton.  
- Porque a Mi me da la gana.

En ese momento en Conductor abrio la puerta al lado de Seta. Este solto a Misao con brusquedad y salio de la limusina como Alma que lleva el Diablo, dejando a una Misao nerviosa. Ella trago saliva, cogio valor y siguio los pasos de Seta fuera del Auto, donde nada mas salir se encontro con una preciosa escalera que conducia a la Entrada de una Enorme Mansion. Se quedo boqui-abierta observando la Fachada de la Casa. Era sin duda alguna una de las Mansiones Japonesas mas Antiguas y Lujosas de las pocas que quedaban. Por lo que habia oido la Familia Amakusa habia cuidado de Ella desde que uno de sus antepasados se ganara los Honores del Emperador en un Guerra de muchos Siglos atras. Desperto cuando noto como Soujiro carraspeaba un poco para que se moviera. Despues le ordeno que cogiera su brazo y empezaron a subir las escaleras, mientras Seta saludaba a algunos invitados que llegaban al mismo tiempo que ellos.

Estas seguro de lo que quieres hacer?.- Pregunto Sanosuke, mirandole de reojo desde el asiento del Conductor.- De verdad no quieres que te acompañe? Es demasiado peligroso.  
- Por eso quiero ir solo, si pasara algo me pillarian a Mi y ustedes quedarian impunes.- Contesto seriamente Aoshi, sin dejar de mirar al frente.  
- Estamos contigo en esto Aoshi, Tu nos ayudase a salir de la Calle...- Dijo Yahiko agradecido.- Si te pillan a Ti, nos pillan a Nosotros.

Aoshi se viro hacia el Adolescente dedicandole una sonrisa amable y comprensiva, despues lo despieno cariñosamente y empezo a prepararse para entrar en la Mansion.

Les agradezco, pero... Esta es mi Historia, mi Problema y mi Destino...- Dio un enorme suspiro y giño un ojo a sus dos compañeros.- Son las 9:00Pm... Dentro de Dos horas nos vemos aqui mismo, No me esperen mas de diez minutos, Si no he llegado vayanse, entendido?

Sus dos Amigos asintieron con algo de reparo, no les hacia ninguna gracia dejar solo a Aoshi en una Mision tan... descabellada.  
Pero tampoco se sentian con fuerzas para contradecir a su Jefe. Observaron como Aoshi se bajaba audazmente de la Camioneta y desaparecia entre los Jardines que rodeaban la Mansion Amakusa, sin emitir el minimo sonido, tan rapido y inperceptible como la oscuridad de la Noche... Siempre admiraron sus grandes cualidades, jamas habian conocido ser humano con semejante agilidad y fuerza.

Solo queda esperar...- Suspiro Sanosuke, poniendo en marcha el motor de la Camioneta y quedandose mirando a la Nada.  
- Si...- Yahiko miro a su compañero repetidas veces.- Vamos a comer?

A Sanosuke se le iluminaron los ojos nada mas oir las palabras magicas. No tubieron nada mas que decir, simplemente se perdieron carretera adelante, seguramente en busca del Burger mas cercano.

Cuanto mas miraba a su alrededor mas se daba cuenta de que no pintaba nada en aquella elegante Celebracion... es mas, ni siquiera sabia a que se debia aquella Fiesta. Solo veia gente Famosa y muy rica, se sentia poca cosa al lado de gente tan llena de Clase. Aunque conocia a muchas caras... Las caras de los miembros del Club Renkoku... Todas las victimas de los robos de Aoshi reunidas en una sola Sala... Realmente era una situacion interesante. Sintio como una mano la jalaba hacia otro lado. Soujiro empezo a arrastrarla hasta el otro punto del enorme Salon, hasta darse cuenta de que iba derecho hacia el Anfitrion de la Fiesta.

Shogo! Viejo amigo!.- Saludo amigablemente Soujiro, Misao jamas penso que tubiera esa faceta.- Esta fiesta es inmejorable, se nota que tienes la mano de tu Padre para las celebraciones.  
- Es mi primera y la verdad es que no ha salido tan desastroza como pense.- Ambos rieron mientras se estrechaban las manos.

Misao aprovecho que habian empezado una conversacion vacia y tribial para mirar mejor a la posible nueva victima de la "Venganza" de Aoshi... Se trataba de un Hombre Joven, no debia de tener mas de 29 años. Bastante alto, corpulento, atractivo... Seguramente uno de los mejores partidos de Japon, mas de una niña rica querria echarle el lazo. De repente Shogo Amakusa se viro hacia Ella y la miro descaradamente de arriba a abajo, mostrando una sonrisa.

Y quien es la Bella Mujer que te acompaña Seta?.- Amakusa le cogio la mano a Misao y le dio un beso muy cortes.- No me habias hablado de Ella.  
- Ella es.  
- Misao Makimachi, encantada.- Misao prefirio presentarse Ella misma antes de que Soujiro dijera algo, y el gesto parecio molestarle mucho.- Trabajo en la Policia Especial de Tokyo, me encargo de los Robos que han sufrido muchos de sus Amigos ultimamente.  
- Ah, ya...- Cambio a una exprecion seria Amakusa.- Aoshi Shinomori, he oido hablar de El..., Y como va el caso, Srta. Makimachi?  
- De eso queria hablarle.- Ella vio una oportunidad de continuar con su trabajo.- Tenemos sospechas e indicios que llevan a que usted pueda ser la proxima victima de estos Robos.  
- De verdad!.- Se sorprendio Shogo, pero rapidamente fue interrumpido por Seta, que empezaba a soltar chispas.  
- No creo que sea Tema para una Fiesta Misao...- Cambio de Tema El, sujetando a Misao de una mano fuertemente.- Sigamos saludando a los invitados, No es momento para el trabajo.  
- Pero...- Makimachi quizo rechistar, pero una mirada asesina de Sou la advirtio.- Si, por supuesto...

La Velada transcurrio tranquilamente, mientras algunos de los invitados fumaban puros y bebian licores manteniendo conversaciones politicas y demas, y sus mujeres se sentaba en otros lugares a cuchichear y criticarse las unas a las otras. En un momento Soujiro la dejo sola para reunirse con su Padre, que se habia sentado en una mesa junto a Makoto Shishio y algunos miembros importantes del Club Renkoku, como Enishi Yukishiro y Shogo Amakusa. Aprovecho que Seta la habia dejado sola para observar con mas detenimiento la Fiesta y sus invitados. Una oportunidad asi era poco frecuente, se encontraba en una Mansion llena de las posibles y actuales Victimas de Aoshi Shinomori... No podia desaprovechar la oportunidad que le brindaban. Estaba decidida a empezar a hablar con algunos de los invitados cuando nuevamente una mano paro su trayectoria. Soprendida se viro hacia la dueña de esa mano, para encontrarse con Megumi.

Megumi! Que haces aqui!.- Grito sorprendida y feliz Misao, por haber encontrado una cara amiga.  
- Bueno, Seta es mi Primo...- Sonrio Meg, aunque Misao noto que su sonrisa era mas forzada que nunca.  
- Me alegro de verte aqui, pense que iba a hacer la Noche mas larga de mi vida... Este tipo de fiestas no son para Mi.  
- Si, son bastante aburridas.- Rio Megumi.- Espera, te voy a presentar a alguien.

Megumi hizo unas señales disimuladas con el brazo hacia una persona metida entre la multitud que Misao no pudo distinguir. A los pocos segundos una muchacha mas o menos de su edad, de largos cabellos castaños y ojos verdes aceituna se diriguia hacia Ellas con una amplia sonrisa.

Misao Esta es Sayo Amakusa, Sayo esta es Misao Makimachi, Mi Jefa.- Presento Megumi, dejando que las dos Chicas se dieran dos besos de saludo.  
- Encantada Misao, tenia ganas de conocerte.- Dijo amablemente Sayo, sin dejar su sonrisa a un lado.  
- Conocerme?.- Misao se quedo extrañada.  
- Megumi me ha hablado mucho de Ti, dice que eres una buena Jefa.- Amplio aun mas su Sonrisa La Srta Amakusa.  
- De verdad?'.- Misao no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada y mirar a Meg, que se mantenia cabisbaja y distante.- Muchas Gracias entonces.  
- Has... venido con Soujiro Seta?.- Pregunto Sayo, apagando su sonrisa.  
- Si..., bueno.  
- Entonces son pareja?  
- No! Que va... Solo vine por... asuntos de trabajo!.- Mintio rapidamente Misao, no queria que la involucraran con Seta.- Soujiro Seta es mi Inspector y aprovechamos que muchos de Nuestros clientes estan en esta fiesta.  
- No hace falta que me expliques!.- Rio Sayo, con una risa muy falsa.

Durante algunos segundos transcurrio entre las tres chicas un silencio casi petrificante. Misao notaba como Sayo Amakusa parecia querer comersela con la mirada, cuando lo unico que hacia era sonreirle amablemente, y Megumi parecia otra distinta, callada y distinta, como sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, le costaba mucho mirar a Misao a la cara. Ya nerviosa Makimachi decidio poner en Fin a aquella tension, parecia que al final si iba a pasar una Larga Noche...

Perdona Sayo, pero necesito ir al baño... Donde.  
- Ah si, Yo te acompaño!.- Se ofrecio generosamente la chica de cabellos castaños.- Esta Casa puede resultar un laberinto.

La Jovencita Amakusa la condujo a travez del Patio Central de la Mansion Japonesa hasta llegar a una parte algo mas apartada de los invitados y de la Fiesta. Despues de dejarla alli se escuzo con que tenia que seguir atendiendo a sus invitados, para despues dejarla Sola. Cuando se hubo asegurado de que nadie mas estaba por los alrededores Misao suspiro profundamente, seria una Noche horrible... y eso que acababa de llegar a la Fiesta. La unica suerte que penso que tenia era que Soujiro estaria entretenido con sus Amigos y no repararia en Ella, por lo menos tendria algo de paz.  
Se miro en el espejo largo rato, sumergida en su propio Mundo, temiendose que despues de la Fiesta, cuando Ella y Seta volvieran a la Limusina El no se conformaria con dejarla en su Casa e irse a dormir... Si la habia invitado era por algo... y seguramente ese algo vendria en ese momento en que ambos quedaran Solos... Un momento que temia con todo su corazon. La fugaz idea de salir corriendo de Alli paso por su mente en unos instantes..., Pero un ruido la desperto. Un ruido fuera del Baño, algo que no podia describir especificamente... era un ruido poco reconocible y muy dificil de percibir... algo que hacia años no escuchaba... Abrio la puerta con precaucion, para echar una rapida ojeada al oscuro pasillo que habia detras de Ella. Nada, todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio... Aunque algo en ese pasillo habia cambiado desde que habia entrado en el Baño, aunque no le presto demasiada atencion. Cerro la puerta de nuevo y volvio a mirarse al espejo.

Tanta presion te tiene emparanoiada...- Susurro para si Misma.

Abrio el grifo y se lavo la cara desesperadamente. Tenia que despejar su mente y ser fuerte a lo que viniera esa Noche, estaba claro que no podria huir. Con los ojos aun cerrados para que no le entrara agua palpo la superficie del Lavabo hasta dar con la Toalla, para secarse rapidamente y en cuanto levanto la mirada hacia el espejo de nuevo... Un rostro se le clavo en los ojos, tan doloroso como mil agujas y tan temerario como la peor de sus pesadillas.

Que casualidad que estes Sola aqui.- Dijo seriamente Soujiro, entrando en el Baño y cerrando la puerta tras de Si, con llave.  
- Soujiro...- A Misao se le congelo la sangre en las venas al verle hacer esa accion, El Destino habia caido sobre Ella antes de lo que esperaba, y no estaba preparada para Ello.  
- Mirame a la Cara.- Ordeno duramente El, dandole la vuelta con brusquedad y atrapandola entre el Lavabo y El, sin opcion de escapatoria.- Mirame bien Misao Makimachi... Quiero que recuerdes cada una de mis facciones, para que sueñes Conmigo cada Noche... En tus peores pesadillas.  
- No, por favor...- Misao perdio completamente el Poder sobre si Misma, incapaz de dar un solo movimiento, mientras notaba como Soujiro le quitaba la pinza del Cabello, deshaciendo su recogido.  
- Mmmm...- Una sonrisa malevola aparecio en su rostro Inexprecibo por primera vez.- Me gusta que supliques...

Despues como si hubiera oido algun pistoletazo de Salida, Soujiro se avalanzo sobre Ella como una Fiera. Llevando sus manos hacia la espalda de Misao, mientras la besaba salvajemente en el Cuello, bajandole con la minima delicadeza la cremallera del costoso vestido. Lo primero que se le ocurrio hacer a Misao, nada mas darse cuenta de que pronto seria Victima de una Violacion, fue apartar con todas sus fuerzas a Seta de Ella y propinarle una buena cachetada que dejo al Joven algunos instantes desconcertado, cosa que Misao deseo mil veces que hubiera sido mas tiempo cuando noto la Mano de Soujiro estrellandose de manera bestial sobre su Mejilla, haciendo que callera al Suelo irremediablemente.

Seras... Puta!.- Grito Seta, al notar un hilo de Sangre saliendo de su Nariz.- Levantate!

Despues de observar que Misao era incapaz de levantarse por el fuerte golpe que habia recibido al caer Seta decidio levantarla El mismo, agarrandola con fuerza del Cabello para elevarla de un Tiron que le Robo un grito de Dolor a Misao. Seta la cogio con fuerza del Menton y la acerco a su Cara.

Grita todo lo que quieras... Estamos demasiado apartados de la Fiesta para que te oigan.- Amenazo Sou, para volver a besarla con fiereza, empezando a sacar Sollozos de Misao, que ya veia su Destino cumplido, Nada podia hacer.

Cuando ya la habia arrimado contra la pared y empezaba a subir sus manos por debajo del vestido escucho un ruido muy Familiar, un ruido que dejaria paralizado a cualquiera que lo oyera tan cerca como El... El sonido del seguro de una Pistola. Miro de reojo hacia el espejo que habia a su izquiera, Para darse cuenta de que la puerta que habia cerrado antes con llave estaba abierta, y que un Hombre alto, de cabellos negros y ojos azules ardiendo de Rabia apuntaba a su cabeza con una pequeña Pistola, sin mostrar ningun tipo de emocion en su Rostro y con el pulso mas firme que habia visto en su vida.

Mas te vale que te alejes de Ella si No quieres que descargue mi Pistola en tu cabeza.- Amenazo Shinomori con tranquilidad, acercando la Pistola hasta rozar su boquilla con los cabellos Castaños de Seta.  
- Shinomori Aoshi debo suponer.- Contesto Soujiro, sin apartar sus manos de Misao, que permanecia clavada en la pared, realmente sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo.  
- Exacto, Y Yo debo suponer que eres El Hijo de Seta.- Aoshi mostro una Risa Ironica.- Apartate de Ella.

Soujiro Seta hizo caso a las recomendacion de Aoshi y se fue alejando poco a poco de Misao, hasta estar los tres separados por varios centimetros unos de otros. Sin que Aoshi moviera un centimetro su Pistola en direccion a Seta, miro de reojo a Misao, preocupado por su bienestar.

Estas bien?.- Pregunto, mirando aleatoriamente a ambos.  
- Si...- Susurro Misao, intentando volver en Si.- Que haces aqui?  
- Haciendo Mi trabajo.- Se limito a contestar a Aoshi, para volver a mirar a Soujiro.- Como te vuelva a ver cerca de Mi mujer no dudare dos segundos en acabar contigo.  
Soujiro no dudo en soltar una Risa sarcastica, ignorando la Pistola que le apuntaba.- Esta "Mujer" de la que hablas No es mas que una Zorra... y Yo la tratare como Tal.  
- Digno Hijo de tu Padre...- Susurro con Odio en sus palabras, antes de propinarle un Golpe rapido en la cabeza con el Arma, haciendo que a Misao se le escapara un grito de la sorpresa.

Nada mas asegurarse de que Soujiro dormiria unos minutos mas guardo su Arma en la parte de atras de su pantalon y miro a Misao, cambiando el brillo de sus Ojos, de Ira a Amor. Ella permanecia aun pegada a la pared, con la respiracion alterada y los nervios a Flor de piel, una vez mas su Angel de la Guarda la habia salvado de un futuro Oscuro. Trago saliva y consiguiendo separarse de la Pared se acerco a Aoshi e intento sacarlo del Baño a empujones.

Tienes que salir de aqui, deprisa, antes de que se despierte.- Suplico Misao, casi con lagrimas en los Ojos.  
- No, no piendo dejarte con este Cabron, Vente conmigo.- Rogo El, cogiendo a Misao entre sus brazos.- Ya saben que me conoces, No quiero que te hagan daño y menos que Ese te ponga las manos encima de nuevo.  
- No me pasara Nada, sal de aqui, por favor!.- Misao intento deshacerse de sus brazos, pero Aoshi la abrazo con mas fuerza.  
- No decias que me atraparias...? Aqui tienes la oportunidad.- Le susurro El al oido tiernamente, haciendo que un escalofrio recorriera la Espalda de Misao.- Detenme.  
- Aoshi...- Una lagrima acabo callendo por su Mejilla, y le abrazo con fuerza, no queriendo dejarle ir nunca.- Al final has conseguido que te Ame mas que a Mi misma... Grandisimo Bakka.  
- Yo tambien a Ti...- Susurro El, antes de Cogerla dulcemente del menton y Besarla, un beso calido y lleno de esperanzas para Ambos, tenian que ser fuertes porque las cosas se complicarian y ahora se necesitaban mas que nunca.  
- Largate de aqui, anda.- Dijo Ella con una sonrisa, acabando el beso.- Antes de que despierte ese idiota, Yo estare Bien.  
- Seguro? De verdad no quieres venirte conmigo?.- Pregunto de Nuevo Aoshi, no tan convencido de dejarla Alli.  
- De verdad Aoshi, estare Bien.- Sonrio Ella, dandole un beso fugaz.- Corre! Vete!

Aoshi, con algo de reparo, acabo accediendo a las ordenes de Misao y salio corriendo por el pasillo, camuflandose entre sus sombras y sonidos, de una manera tan perfecta, que Misao casi no se dio cuenta cuando desaparecio de su vista. Al darse cuenta de que El ya no estaba a su Lado la embargo un sentimiento de Soledad y Desconfianza, jamas como en esos momentos se sintio tan indefensa en toda su vida. Un remordimiento la comia por dentro... y algo le decia que esta muy cerca.  
Sintio unos pasos lentos y seguros detras de Ella y del puro miedo no se atrebio a darse la vuelta, sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba.

Ay Misao, Misao...- Suspiro una voz detras suyo, la voz de un Soujiro Seta sonriente.- Yo que tu me hubiera ido con El.  
- Por que?.- Pregunto con voz temblorosa, dudosa de querer saber la respuesta.  
- Es una sorpresa.- Rio Soujiro a carcajada limpia.

Lo ultimo que Misao sintio fue como unos fuertes brazos la cogian bruscamente por la espalda, inmovilizandola, mientras una mano la asficciaba con un pañuelo impregnado de una sustancia que olia de manera extraña y que notaba como se le metia dentro de los pulmones poco a poco, quitandole las fuerzas hasta que su cuerpo callo pesadamente al suelo... Despues de eso... NADA.

Aoshi corria como podia entre los pasillos, aun con remordimientos por haber dejado a Misao sola... su mente le reprochaba y reprochaba y solo deseaba volver hacia atras y llevarsela aunque fuera a rastras. Pero ya habia llegado al Patio trasero, no habia vuelta atras, si no llegaria tarde a su cita con Sano y Yahiko. Al dia siguiente iria en busca de Misao para asegurarse de que estubiera a salvo, de momento no podia hacer otra cosa. Se paro en medio del Patio y dio un ultimo vistazo a la Mansion... Algo no le gustaba, algo habia salido mal... Cogio aire y retomo su camino, tan preocupado por sus malos pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que desde las sombras una siluera le vigilaba sonriente y con un puro en la mano.  
Cuando se aseguro de que Aoshi habia abandonado por completo la Mansion camino hacia las luces de los Farolillos que iluminaban el solitario Patio, mezclando su luz anaranjada con una bocanada de Humo. Detras suyo aparecio una silueta mas como de la Nada, oscura y agil como un gato Negro en medio de la Noche.

Siguele.- Ordeno el Fumador, mostrando una sonrisa blanca perla.  
- Si, Sr Toshio.

Notas de la Autora:

Lo he acabadooo! Jamas me habia comido tanto el coco con una capitulo, y perdonen el Titulo, se que es un poco mierdoso, pero weno... la Musa me la gaste toda escribiendo el capi y no me kedo pal titulo jejejeje kiero dar las gracias a:

Bizcochia U-u: Ya ta! Ya lo subi jejejeje Le he colado un poco de Romance al capitulo, algo es algo no? ejejeje Weno... No se k decirte jajaja toy ablando contigo aora mismo, pero solo spero k te guste y aunk el titulo k e puesto No me gusta lo prefiero k siguiente capitulo jajaja aunk muy wena la idea eh, un beso linda!

Gabyhyatt: La respuesta de tu pregunta la tendras muy pronto, te lo prometo. Un beso y no dejes de dejarme Reviews.

HADA: La verdad k si, a veces nos pasamos de cotillas, pero k Megumi se fuera de la lengua era crucial para el Fic jejeje aunque aora tngas ganas de dejarla sin descendencia. Disfruta d este capi y Espero k me dejs otro Review, un Beso!


	13. Cambio de Poderes

HELLOOOOOOOO!  
No he tardado mucho, ne? weno, es que ultimamente me atasco un poco, encima ahora que estamos por El Final! pero nunca me rindoy busco la Musa hasta el cansancio jejeje, Quiero dedicar este Capi a una de mis mejores Amigas que se acaba de mudar a Venezuela, mu mu muuu Lejos y sera muy dificil que volvamos a vernos -- pero asi es la vida. Tambien aprovecho pa acer un poko d publicidad al Nuevo Fic que subi jejeje Dangerous Love. Gracias a todos los que leen mi Fic y espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo. 

P.D.: Rurouni No Es MIO... --, esto es un A/M y puede que tenga algunas palabritas poco educadas... jejeje

CAPITULO 13 Cambio de Poderes, Ladron convertido en Victima.

El coche iba a toda velocidad por la autopista. Llevaban mas de una hora de Camino y ya podian ver el Cambio de Sentido para llegar a los Barrios Perifericos de Tokyo. Durante el trayecto practicamente solo hablaron Yahiko y Sanosuke, mientras se comian un helado y peleaban continuamente. Sin embargo Aoshi se mantenia callado y meditabundo, mirando por la ventanilla como si buscara algo muy importante en el exterior. Algo le tenia incomodo, preocupado... Todabia no habia entendido como pudo dejar a Misao sola en aquella Mansion. Soujiro no tardaria en despertar, y lo mas probable es que la acusara de complicidad con El o algo por el estilo... Le dio un golpe seco a su rodilla, haciendo que Sano y Yahiko callaran derepente y se quedaran mirandole, mientras El seguia mirando hacia afuera. Ya era demasiado tarde para volver hacia atras a por Ella..., Se reclamo el siempre ceder ante Ella y la culpo de testaruda, siempre tan confiada de Si Misma, tan fuerte, tan... Mierda, Por que por una vez en su vida no podia dejar que la protegieran? Penso con enfado, todabia dudando si robarle el Volante a Sanosuke y dar media vuelta. Desistio... Esperaria a asegurarse de que estaba a salvo y al dia siguiente iria a buscarla, ya tubiera que ir a la propia Casa de los Seta.

Te encuentras Bien? Te veo un poco... enfadado...- Le desperto Sanosuke de sus pensamientos.  
- Perdona...- Aoshi le miro con sorpresa, practicamente se habia olvidado de que estaban Ellos alli.- Son cosas Mias.  
- No tendran que ver con El Robo?.- Yahiko salto de su asiento alertado.- Lo conseguiste todo No? El cliente no comprara nada si falta algo de la Lista!  
- Por eso no debes preocuparte, Esta todo lo de la Lista, mañana podran entregarselo.- Dijo tranquilamente Aoshi.  
- Entregarselo?.- Gritaron sus compañeros al mismo tiempo.- Y Tu que?  
- Tengo que hacer muy importante para Mi..., No creo que tengan problemas con la Cita del Cliente.  
- No, claro que No..., pero... Nos extraña que no vayas, Es que pasa algo grave, podemos ayudar?.- Pregunto Inocentemente Sanosuke.  
- Esto es asunto Mio.- Sentencio Aoshi friamente, desviando la mirada de nuevo hacia la ventanilla.

Ni Sanosuke ni Yahiko dijeron nada mas, sabian perfectamente que cuando Aoshi estaba asi de Frio debian hacer exactamente lo que El dijera, aunque no estubieran deacuerdo. Con mucho gusto ambos le hubieran ayudado, pero estarian preparados para cualquier cosa, por si Su Jefe les necesitara.  
Aoshi suspiro profundamente. Estaria mas tranquilo si Misao hubiera ido con El, Estaria tan feliz si mirara en esos momentos por el retrovisor y la viera sentada en el sillon de atras, Con su preciosa sonrisa solo para El... Levanto la mirada hacia el retrosivor, intentando imaginarse que sus deseos eran realidad, pero lo unico que aparecia reflejado era el Coche que iba detras de Ellos... Se fijo que era muy raro. Un coche muy caro, De color Negro, cristales ahumados... No le dio importancia y siguio mirando hacia la carretera, mientras a cada momento un nudo en su estomago crecia mas y mas...

Ya empezaba a amanecer, los primeros rayos de Sol se filtraban entre los arboles de los extensos Jardines de la Mansion y el canto de los pajaros alegragaba en gran medida el ambiente Frio y Tenso que en esos momentos reinaba.  
Toshio Seta subia con mucha tranquilidad los escalones hasta la segunda planta de su Mansion, mientras fumaba un Puro disfrutando de cada calada. Atravezo el Pasillo silenciosamente y se detubo en una de las primeras puertas al girar hacia la Izquiera. La abrio lentamente y comprovo que su Esposa dormia placidamente en la enorme y costosa cama de Matrimonio de un Estilo muy Rococo, llegando al Limite de lo Ortera. Volvio a cerrar la puerta tan fragilmente como la habia abierto y siguio su Camino hacia la Ultima puerta del pasillo, La de su Despacho. A esas horas de la mañana y despues de llegar de una Fiesta lo mas Logico seria echarse a descansar, pero habian asustos pendientes de los que dependian Muchas cosas Importantes, lo suficiente como para dejar a un Lado su sueño y concentrarse solo en Eso.  
Entre decididamente en el Despacho, apago el Puro tirandolo dentro de la Chimenea Apagada y se sento en su Escritorio, cogiendo el Telefono y marcando un Numero con rapidez, mecanicamente. Durante unos segundos estubo en silencio hasta que contesto una voz al Otro Lado de la Linea, una voz muy conocida.

Donde Estas?.- Pregunto directamente Toshio.  
- Tranquilo El Plan a salido con total perfeccion...- Contesto Soujiro Seta.- Tube algunos percances al principio, pero despues fue mas facil.  
- Si, vi a Shinomori salir de la Mansion Amakusa, hace dos horas acompañe a Shogo a poner una Denuncia por el Robo de algunos archivos de Alto Secreto y otros objetos de Gran Valor... Muy especificos.- Empezo a informar Toshio, mientras encendia otro Puro.- Hay que admitir que Shinomori sabe lo que hace, me atreveria a deducir que conoce muchas cosas de Nosotros.  
- Por eso Mismo hemos ideado este Plan, No? Y ha caido como un estupido.- Se oyo una Carcajada Ironica.  
- No me imaginaba que saldrian tan bien..., La tienes contigo.  
- Aqui esta, aun no ha despertado, Creo que me pase un poco con el Cloroformo.- Volvio a Reir Sou.- Dormira un buen rato mas... Ya Shinomori lo sabe.  
- Mande al Mejor a darle el Recado.- Toshio se miro el Reloj.- Ha estas horas deberia estar entregandoselo, Le llamare.  
- De acuerdo, Seguire esperando.

Seta colgo el telefono y rebusco dentro de su bolsillo unos instantes, hasta dar con una pequeña agenda de Cuero Negro. Con paciencia y calma busco el siguiente Telefono que marcar. Cuando dio con El en su rostro aparecio una Sonrisa perversa, y empezo a marcar los numeros, colocandose el auricular en el Oido. Este lo cogio a la Primera.

Jefe?  
- Si, Soy Yo, Como va todo?.- Toshio se levanto de su Silla y camino al rededor de la Mesa.  
- Me costo un poco de trabajo seguirlo por el Bosque, pero estoy ahora Mismo enfrente de su apartamento.- Informo el Hombre misterioso, ampliando la sonrisa del Rostro de Toshio Seta.  
- Asi me gusta, Te han visto?.- Su sonrisa desaparecio casi derepente.- Se han dado cuenta de que les perseguias?  
- Ni la mas minima sospecha.  
Seta solto una Carcajada.- Perfecto, Perfecto... Dale la buena Noticia a Shinomori, pero manten las precauciones.  
- Seguire las ordenes, Sr.- El Hombre corto la comunicacion de Golpe.

Toshio no pudo evitar Reir a Carcajada Limpia durante algunos Minutos. Sus Planes estaban saliendo tan Perfectos que parecian Imposibles. Aoshi Shinomori habia caido en Ellos facilmente, aunque ahora solo faltaba El Final, Lo que pasaria cuando se enterara de la Trampa... No debia permitir que Shinomori sacara a la Luz todo lo que sabia de los Miembros del Club Renkoku, Solo con que Aoshi abriera la Boca años de trabajo se irian a Pique y Ellos tendrian que rezar por su suerte. Camino hasta una vitrina en una de las Esquinas del Despacho y saco de Ella una botella de cristal de Bohemia con Coñac y se puso una buena Copa. Tenia que ser optimista, Nada le salia mal Nunca y Esta vez no seria la excepcion.

Creo que me voy a dar una buena ducha y a dormir...- A Yahiko se le escapo un boztezo.- Estoy hecho polvo.  
- No te acomodes, dentro de 4 horas es nuestra cita con el Cliente y tendremos que ir Tu y Yo solos por lo visto.- Argumento Sano, dejando algunas maletas negras en el suelo de la Sala.  
Aoshi, que se estaba calentando agua en la tetera le miro con una sonrisa.- Parece que me estubieras echando en cara algo.  
- No, no es eso.- Dijo Sanosuke frotandose la cabeza.- Yo me dare una ducha tambien y despues me bebere una cafetera entera jajajaja, Seguro que si me echo a dormir ahora despues no me despierto.  
- Pues tendras que esperar primero voy Yo!.- Grito Yahiko corriendo y encerrandose en el Baño.  
- Mierda, ese niño es mas rapido de lo que parece.- Susurro Sano con rabia, sentandose en uno de los sillones.  
- Niña tu abuela Capullo!.- Grito Yahiko entusiasmado, dentro del Baño.

Aoshi y Sanosuke se miraron mutuamente, para despues echarse a reir con grandes carcajadas.

Bueno, mientras ese ENANO se ducha voy al super a comprar Cafe, se ha acabado.- Sanosuke se levanto del sillon, cogio sus llaves y salio del apartamento, ignorando los gritos procedentes del Baño de un adolescente muy cabreado.

Shinomori solo podia Sonreir. Despues de todo las cosas no iban tan Mal... Cada Robo habia sido una obra de Arte completamente perfecta, el dinero estaba asegurado y lo mejor de todo es que habia hecho daño a sus victimas donde mas les dolia, en la cartera. El pitido de la tetera le desperto. La aparto del Fuego y busco la caja de infusiones. Recordo que se habian acabado y por la tarde Yahiko habia ido a comprar. Observo con detenimiento y vio que la bolsa de la compra estaba encima de la Barra americana, al otro lado de la cocina. Camino hacia Ella cuando un brillo fugaz aparecio en sus ojos, parandose a mitad de camino de forma brusca y cambiando su exprecion en el Rostro, a una mueca de desconfianza. Miro de reojo hacia la Sala vacia. Todo parecia en su sitio. Los dos sillones, la alfombra descolorida, el pequeño televisor que apenas utilizaban, la lampara fundida desde hacia dos dias, las cortinas corridas, dejando ver un paisaje que dejaba mucho que desear hacia los edificios de enfrente... pero aunque todo parecia Normal... Algo no le gustaba.  
Reanudo su camino hacia la Bolsa de la compra, la cogio y volvio hacia la cocinilla, como si nada hubiera pasado. Empezo a servir el agua caliente en una taza y coloco una de las bolsitas de Te dentro.

Que demonios buscas aqui?.- Pregunto al Aire, removiendo con tranquilidad el Te.

Pasaron algunos segundos sin que se oyera respuesta a la Pregunta, con lo que Aoshi se dio la vuelta y miro hacia el Salon, soplando con tranquilidad el Te y mirando hacia un punto Fijo. Un punto entre la cortina Izquiera y la Esquina de la habitacion a la que la Luz no llegaba y solo se veia un poco de oscuridad.

Crees que soy estupido, Sal de una puta vez y dime a que has venido.- Ordeno Aoshi, sentandose en la Barra americana a tomarse el Te.

Al instante una Figura humana empezo a ser visible entre la oscuridad de esa pequeña esquina, delineando poco a poco sus caracteristicas y apariencia. De Ella salio un Hombre, vestido con traje Negro de chaqueta, camisa blanca, corbata, gafas de Sol, apariencia seria... Aoshi no pudo evitar recordar a los Men in Black y mostro una sonrisa ironica. Aquel extraño se quedo parado en medio del Salon, mirandole atravez se sus Negra gafas.

Y Bien...?.- Continuo Aoshi, dandole un sorbo al Te.- Te felicito, debes ser muy bueno para No haber percibido tu presencia antes.  
- No he venido a que me alages.- Contesto seriamente.  
- Tu lo has dicho.- Apuro el ultimo sorbo de Te y dejo la taza encima de la mesa.- A que has venido?  
- Solo a dejarte un Mensaje de Mi Jefe.  
- Dime entonces.  
- Aqui tienes.- El Hombre se agacho y dejo un sobre blanco encima de uno de los Sillones, algo que desconcerto a Aoshi.  
- Quien es tu Jefe?

En ese Momento se oyo la puerta del Baño abriendose y Aoshi desvio su mirada hacia Ella, no se esperaba ese tipo de interrupcion. Yahiko se asusto al ver como Shinomori se le quedaba mirando y trago saliva forzosamente.

Me he dejado algo...- Se escuzo el Adolescente con extrañeza.- Que haces?  
- Yo...

En el momento en que Aoshi se viro de nuevo para señalar al Individuo se encontro con su dedo apuntando hacia la Nada. El salon estaba completamente vacio, ni rastro de que hubiera una persona en El segundos antes de que Yahiko saliera del Baño. Una desaparicion tan imposible que dejo la sangre de Aoshi congelada en sus venas. Impulsivamente se levanto de la banqueta y corrio al Salon, mirando y dando vueltas, explicandose como lo habia hecho. Observo que el sobre seguia en el Sillon, estaba apunto de cogerlo cuando oyo las ruedas de un coche acelerando en la Calle. Instintivamente se dirigio hacia la ventana y contemplo como un coche Negro de cristales ahumados corria a toda velocidada Calle arriba y torcia en la primera curva, para desaparecer de su vista. Sus ojos parecieron querer salirse de sus orbitas al darse cuenta del Coche que era, aquel que habia visto en la autopista y que ahora se daba cuenta que le habian perseguido todo el recorrido.

Mierda!.- Grito El, llevandose las manos a la cabeza.  
- Que pasa?.- Yahiko se acerco, muy preocupado.

Ignorando completamente las preguntas insistentes de su compañero, Aoshi corrio hacia el sobre que habia dejado aquel Personaje, abriendolo sin ningun tipo de cuidado y viendo el sello con el que estaba firmado. El escudo Familiar de Los Seta. Con solo ver aquella insignia gruño de rabia, nada bueno podia llegar de alli. Abrio la carta en su interior y leyo con detenimiento.

" Shinomori:  
Solo puedo decir que tu Robo en la Mansion Amakusa fue completamente perfecto, ignorando el hecho de que hayas dejado verte por Mi y por Mi Hijo. Aunque parezca que todo te ha salido bien, empieza a dudar de Ello ya que cometiste un grave error esta Noche. Dejar algo que amas en nuestras Manos. Nos a tocado el turno de Robar a nosotros y tenemos a la Agente Makimachi.  
Si quieres volver a verla acude a ... Negociaremos su vida y tu libertad.  
Atte. Seta Toshio"

Mecanicamente arrugo la Nota entre sus manos, perdiendo sus ojos entre llamaradas de Ira que brillaban intensamente en sus Pupilas. Sabia que deberia habersela llevado con El, asi fuera a la fuerza, y ahora Sus peores enemigos la tenian en su Poder. Pero no era el hecho de que tubieran algo con que atraparle y meterle entre Rejas, echando a perder La Venganza por la que habia trabajado tantos años... Si no el hecho de que Seta le volviera a arrebatar lo que tanto queria... Una vez mas. No dejaria que eso pasara, No una Segunda vez.  
Dejo caer el papel arrugado en el Suelo y como cogiendo Fuerzas empezo a caminar a zancadas hacia su Abrigo, colgado en el perchero de la entrada.

Aoshi! contesta, que ha pasado? Que es esa Nota?.- Pregunta Yahiko con insistencia, recibiendo Silencio por respuesta.

En el momento en que Aoshi se aseguraba de que su Arma estaba en la Chaqueta y cargada, Sanosuke entraba por la puerta, dejando de masticar una chocolatina que tenia en la Boca al ver a Su Jefe comprobar el cargador del Arma con aquella Furia en los ojos y mas Frio que Nunca.

Que ha ocurrido.  
- No lo se, sali del Baño y me miro de forma extraña, quizo decirme algo pero se callo y corrio hacia el Salon.- Empezo a explicar el Adolescente.- Miro por la ventana, dijo "Mierda" y despues leyo ese Papel que esta ahi tirado... - No me esperen.- Solto derepente Aoshi, abriendo la puerta e interrumpiendo a Yahiko.  
- Aoshi, que es lo que pasa!.- Pregunto con preocupacion Sanosuke, dejando la compra en el suelo.- Dinos! - Solo esperad a que les llame.- Sentencio, antes de cerrar la puerta en las Narices de sus compañeros.

Llevaba mas de media hora en esa posicion y parecia ser capaz de pasar muchisimo tiempo mas asi.  
Se encontraba sentado en una vieja silla de madera, con pinta de partirse en cualquier momento, Dentro de una habitacion no muy grande, pero si sucia, llena de polvo y de cajas metalicas, una habitaculo lo mas parecido a un Almacen. Soujiro aparto la mirada de aquel punto que llevaba media hora observando solo para mirar la Hora menos de un segundo. Sonrio, No faltaba mucho para que El llegara. Su Padre le habia avisado hacia un buen rato de que Shinomori habia recibido la Noticia. Volvio a colocar sus ojos en aquello de lo que No podia separarlos. La imagen de Ella de esa forma le hacia olvidar los quebraderos de cabeza que le habia ocacionado los ultimos Dias y volvia a encender en El ese fuego de Pasion, volvia a ser el centro de todas sus Fantasias. Misao dormia placidamente en el Suelo, en medio del Almacen, atada de Manos y Piernas. Desde su posicion, Seta podia observar el compas de su respiracion, atravez de su escote el bajar y subir de sus pechos, la Raja de la falda enseñando mas carne de la que deberia, pero en el transcurso de su traslado a aquel Almacen el vestido se le descoloco bastante. Sus pies menudos y desnudos, ya que tambien habia perdido sus zapatos por el Trayecto, Finos mechones de su cabello cayendo perfectamente sobre su Rostro, ... De esa forma era capaz de perdonarla en todos los Sentidos. Lo unico que deseaba era hacerla Suya, No solo por la Lujuria que le inspiraba... Tambien como forma de Venganza, hacia su desprecio y hacia Aoshi Shinomori. Decidido se levanto de la Silla y se arrodillo junto a Ella, llevando su mano hacia su rostro y apartandole los mechones de pelo.

Misao...- Susurro Soujiro Seta, como si estubiera en un Sueño.- No queria que esto acabara asi, Si no hubieras sido tan testaruda... Pero... Eso ya no importa...

Fue bajando su tono de voz amedida que sus ojos descendian y se clavaban en el Escote de Misao. Definitivamente estaba decidido a hacerlo, Ella tenia que ser Suya... Empezo a bajar la mano desde su Mejilla, pasando por el cuello y deteniendose al llegar a la base de los pechos, para recuperar el ritmo y mas lentamente empezar a deslizar sus dedos por debajo de la Tela que los cubria, hasta haber metido toda la Mano.

Te dije que como volvieras a Tocarla no dudaria en Matarte.- Oyo a su espalda, hacia que quitara la mano del pecho de Misao con Brusquedad.  
- Antes de que Me tocaras un Pelo a Mi, Ella ya estaria Muerta.- Contesto con una Risa Sou, sacando una pistola de su Bolsillo y acercando la Boquilla al cuello de Misao.- Creo que no estas en posicion de Elegir.  
- Entonces si ya tienes pensado matarla, Que hago Yo aqui?.- Intento ser Frio Aoshi.  
Soujiro se viro hacia El y Sonrio ampliamente, despues se incorporo.- Estamos aqui para Negociar No?  
- Negociar el que?  
- A Ella por su puesto.- Contesto Señalandola con el Arma.- Aunque solo es un cebo para hacerte Venir aqui.  
- No hay que ser muy inteligente para suponer eso..., Quieren tenderme una Trampa para meterme en la Carcel?  
- Eso seria Lo mas Logico, pero... Es algo que tambien se puede negociar.- Soujiro saco un paquete de cigarros de su Bolsillo.  
- Tu diras.- Dijo El negando el ofrecimiento de cigarros de Soujiro.  
- Tu y Yo sabemos que sabes muchas cosas que No deberias saber..., y que podrias utilizarlas perfectamente en Nuestra contra... Lo que no entiendo es... Por que tanto Robo cuando simplemente hubieras dicho Lo que sabes? De Mi Padre, de Makoto Shishio, del Club Renkoku... Del incendio de Los Onnis... - El incendio? Que pasa con el Incendio?.- Una voz Femenina rompio todos los esquemas de la situacion, haciendo que ambos Hombres la miraran sorprendidos.

Misao parecia haber despertado hacia algunos Minutos y permanecia escuchando la conversacion y poniendo en orden sus recuerdos de lo Sucedido cuando oyo hablar a Soujiro sobre el Incendio, sobre esa Fatidica Noche en la que todo su mundo se habia ido abajo, pero... Como sabia Soujiro de ese Incendio? Como sabia de la existencia de los Onni?  
Aoshi trago saliva, No esperaba que Misao escuchara esa conversacion. Hubiera evitado a toda costa que Ella se enterara de la verdad de aquella Noche, era demasiado Inocente para saber lo que habia pasado en realidad y No queria atormentarla mas de lo que ya estaba por lo sucedido. Soujiro les miro a ambos desconcertados unos segundos, para despues empezar a reirse con todas su ganas.

No me digas que La Nieta de Okina Makimachi y unico descendiente Directo de Los Okashiras del Onnibawanshu No sabe como Murio su Abuelo y el resto del Clan Ninja.- Rio con ganas, mirando a Aoshi y buscando una respuesta.  
- Claro que Lo se! Fue un incendio!.- Se defendio Ella, llena de Ira por la falta de respeto de Sou hacia su abuelo y el Onni.  
- Un incendio, Solo un incendio?.- Pregunto con asombro y una sonrisa Ironica en el rostro Seta.- Ahora entiendo por que te apuntaste en la Academia de Policia, en vez de buscar "Justicia" como Shinomori... jajajaj Pero es mejor asi - Aoshi de que habla, Que sabe del Incendio y Como es que conoce a Mi Abuelo?.- Pregunto con desesperacion Misao, suplicando a Aoshi con la mirada.  
- Si, venga Aoshi, cuentale!.- Seguia riendo Soujiro.

Aoshi miro a Misao lleno de Melancolia. Los recuerdos de aquella Noche le atormentaban, La impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada, Ni de no haberse dado cuenta de todo... No queria que Misao tambien cargara con la Culpa de haber sobrevivido a Aquello y de saber que los causantes de su Desgracia siguen vivos y son imposibles de derrotar... Solto un gran suspiro, Por mucho que no quisiera tendria que hacerlo, Misao tambien tenia derecho a saber la verdad de la Muerte de su abuelo y de los demas Ninjas... Tenia derecho a saberlo Todo.

Aquella Noche...

Notas de la Autora:

JA! he cortado el Rollo al final eeeeeeh, pero la verdadera Historia de "Esa Noche" se vera en el proximo Capitulo, que sera una especie de FlashBack enorme. No tengo na mas que añadir aparte de mis agradecimientos claro

Bizcochia U-u: Megumi tampoco es que m caigan mu bien a Mi ejejeje Espero que haya actualizado rapidito, lo he hecho lo mejor que pude jijiji ya nos hablaremos por el MSN amiga, cuidate tu tmb y un beso.

HADA: Me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto jajaja Escribiendolo tambien me quede en tension jejeje, La verdad que he conseguido un odio horrible hacia el pobre Sou, que culpa tiene el k le haya puesto d malo el Fic --U jejeje Espero k te guste este Nuevo capi y tambien espero k sigas dandome tu apoyo, un besito!

Gabyhyatt: Pos no se que decirte jejej pero te acercas bastante al Futuro que les espera, tranquila, para eso queda 1 capitulo.


	14. La Dura Noche y un Nuevo Amanecer

HOLAAAAAA!  
Toy muuu contenta, este capitulo me salio de un Tiron jejeje, aunque no quede satisfecha, me hubiera gustado hacerlo mas largo, pero weno... asi me salio. El capitulo que explica el principio de Todo esto, No se si acabara con algunas dudas, espero k si, de todas formas en el proximo Aoshi pondria al descubierto el Resto de la Historia y ya despues el Desenlace jejeje No keda mucho, 2 capis, como muxo 3. Espero k les guste y tmbien k me dejen algun Review jejej Un beso a todos!  
Se m olvidaba, Rk es de el Sr. Watsuki jejej xikita suerte la Suya y este capitulo esta contado x Aoshi en tiempo Real. 

CAPITULO 14 La Dura Noche y Un Nuevo Amanecer

AOSHI-

Desde mi posicion podia observar como el Cielo se habia cubierto de matizes Rojos y Naranjas, anunciando la caida de La Noche. El dia se me habia pasado volando, Habia ocupado casi todo mi Tiempo con entrenamientos, ya que hacia algunas Semanas no practicaba al estar demaciado ocupado con mis papeleos. El Mes me viene que asignaran mi Primera Mision como Onni Activo y realmente estoy Emocionado, Tantos años de duro trabajo tendran su fruto por Fin. La semana pasada fue mi 18 cumpleaños y desde entonces Okina puso en marcha todos los medios para que me pusieran a las Ordenes del Emperador en cuanto antes. Normalmente se tarda un poco en poner a trabajar a un Onni cumplidos sus 18 años, pero Okina me dijo que al tener un Buen Nivel de entrenamiento no seria dificil adelantar mi Ascenso.  
No me lo hubiera creido si cuando era pequeño me hubieran dicho que acabaria como uno de los Mejores Ninjas de un Clan secreto que trabaja en Mision especiales para el Emperador de Japon. Les hubiera llamado Locos. Pero aqui estoy, en el momento mas feliz de Mi vida... O no?  
Hay una pega a todo este Ascenso... La unica. Abandonare el sitio en el que he vivido desde los 14 años..., Este sitio que se ha combertido en mi Hogar. Nunca conoci realmente un Hogar verdadero, pero al llegar aqui todo cambio y me vi miembro de una Gran Familia, en la que nadie tiene lazos de Sangre, pero todos somos aun asi una Familia. Salgo hacia el Patio Central, donde algunos de los Alumnos mas Jovenes pasan los atardeceres hablando y pasando un buen rato antes de la Cena. Nada mas verme todos se inclinan Respetuosamente, Okina dice que me admiran, sobre todo las Niñas. Okina... Ese viejo Loco nunca cambiara.  
Ahora mismo le veo en la Entrada hablando con uno de Los alumnos. Okina aun siendo el Viejo verde que es... Es el Hombre con mas Honor y que mas admiro en el Mundo. Durante estos años tengo que admitir que le he acabado cogiendo cariño, tanto que lo considero como un Tutor... No, Un Padre. Y el siempre me dice que Soy el Hijo que nunca tubo... A veces hasta es adorable. Eso si, siempre dice algo que estropea el momento, sacando su Lado pervertido con Omasu, la Profesora de los mas pequeños. No se como es capaz de aguantarlo.  
Hablando de Ella, ha aparecido por el Pasillo y se acerca a Mi.

Aoshi-san!.- Dice acercandose, parece que me ha estado buscando.  
- Que ocurre Omasu-sama.  
- Perdona, te he buscado por todas partes... Okina quiere hablar contigo.- Me anuncia La Profesora.  
- De acuerdo, alli esta, ahora hablo con El.  
- Ok.- Se da la vuelta para irse pero rapidamente se vira hacia Mi otra vez.- Se me olvidaba, Vas a ir al Templo esta Noche?  
- Si, hace tiempo que No voy, estare hasta tarde.  
- Le dire a Misao-chan que te lleve la Cena, la sirvienta ha ido a pasar el Fin de semana con su Familia y nos falta personal.- Se escuzo Ella con una sonrisa, volviendo a perderse en el Pasillo.

Yo me quede quieto unos segundos mas en mi posicion.  
Misao... Es la Nieta de Okina. La mejor Alumna y descendiente directa de Okashiras. Una chica con mucho futuro y tambien mucho caracter. Recuerdo que cuando llegue no nos llevabamos del Todo bien..., Como ambos somos los Mejores Alumnos estabamos todo el Dia picandonos. Yo no tanto, pero Ella parecia insistir mucho en superarme y por un tiempo no podiamos ni vernos sin pelear... Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo... Ahora todo es distinto. Aunque le llevo algunos años le tengo mucha admiracion. Okina siempre me dice que hariamos buena pareja y Ella siempre le reprende... Yo me quedo callado, solo por una Razon, por que pienso igual que El. Aparte de ser una de las Mejores Onni no he podido no fijarme en lo hermosa que se ha puesto al crecer... Con solo 15 años su belleza me quita el sueño, su sonrisa, sus ojos, verla entrenar, oirla hablar ... cualquier cosa que Ella haga me encanta. Despierto de mis pensamientos al ver a Okina acercarse a Mi aceleradamente.

Aoshi, quiero hablar contigo.- Me grita mientras se acerca.  
- Ya me dijo Omasu, iba a buscarte ahora.  
- He enviado tus papeles Ya, dentro de una semana como Mucho sabremos cuando empiezas.- Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa.- No estas emocionado? - Claro que Si, he trabajado mucho para Esto.- Sonrei como en pocas ocaciones hacia.  
- Estoy muy orgulloso de Ti, sin duda eres el Mejor Alumno que he tenido y se que llegaras a ser Okashira.- Okina me dio una palmadita en el Hombro.- Empezaras con Misiones de poca importancia, pero se que avanzaras en poco tiempo.  
- Si les hablas asi de Mi seguro que Si.  
- No me culpes por alabarte, Eres mi mejor Obra.- Rio El anciano.

Omasu volvio a aparecer a Nuestro lado, siempre de una forma tan rapida que nos sorprendia a todos, aun siendo Excelentes ninjas. Ella parecia un fantasma a la hora de moverse.

Okina, ha venido un Hombre a verte...- Se quedo pensativa unos segundos.- Un tal... Seta, Toshio Seta.  
- Gracias Omasu.- Okina se inclino ante Mi.- Hablaremos despues, tengo que atender la visita.  
Volvieron a dejarme solo de nuevo.  
Observe a Okina iendo a todo correr hacia la Entrada, donde aguardaba un Hombre, de mediana edad, muy bien vestido. Aquel hombre no me inspito confianza, no recordaba haberlo visto antes, ni siquiera haber odio su Nombre a Okina y sin embargo el Viejo parecia darle mucha importancia a aquella visita tan inesperada.  
No le tome mas importancia y me diriji hacia el Templo, atravezando la ilera de alumnos que se dirigian hacia el Comedor, ya que Omasu habia anunciado la Cena despues de darle el recado a Okina.  
El Templo estaba a algunos minutos de Camino del Dojo, se encontraba al Final de la Colina y casi nadie solia visitarlo. Solo se utilizaba en Ocasiones muy Especiales y en las Fiestas, y Yo solia pasar mis Noche libres meditando un Poco, una rara costumbre que habia cogido de lo poco que me acordaba de mi Padre. Era una forma de recordarle y de quedarme en paz con El.  
Nada mas empezar a meditar me sumergia en Mi propio mundo, perdiendo completamente la Nocion del Tiempo y del Espacio. Era tanta la paz que conseguia que lo Unico que me hacia salir de Ella eran los dos esperados golpecitos en la Puerta, Obra siempre de Misao. Con solo ese sonido era capaz de interrumpir mi meditacion y solo hacerle caso a Ella. Abrio mis ojos y le di permiso para pasar, sin darme la vuelta, esperando a contemplarla solo cuando estubiera arrodillada a mi Lado.  
Oi sus pasos timidos pasos hacia Mi y cuando note que habia colocado la Bandeja al lado de mi Rodilla fue cuando me atrevi a Mirarla, y despues de mirarla sabia que no tendria concentracion para hacer otra cosa.  
Aquella noche especialmente se veia mas bella que nunca. Vestia una Yukata blanca muy Fina, algo poco comun en Ella, ya que normalmente siempre estaba con su traje de entrenamiento, pero supuse que era tarde y querria irse a dormir despues de dejarme la Cena. Con sus largos cabellos negros sueltos sobre su espalda, libres de su eterna trenza, cubriendo con finos mechones sus preciosos ojos verdes... Me sonrio y volvi en Mi.

Perdone por venir tan tarde Aoshi-sama, pero queria hablar con Okina y por lo visto esta muy ocupado.- Se disculpo Ella, haciendo una ligera inclinacion de cabeza.- Hoy prepararon su comida preferida.  
- Muchas gracias Misao, No tenias por que venir a estas horas.  
- No es molestia, Yo queria venir.- Dijo Ella, la mire fijamente cosa que hizo que se sonrojara levemente y empezar a balbucear.  
- Esto..., Ya me dijo Omasu que pronto te alistaran con los Onnis...- Dijo nerviosamente, mientras sus ojos se entristecian.  
- Si, Okina me ha dicho que todo estara arreglado en una semana.  
- Una semana!.- Grito Ella, para despues carraspear un poco.- Me alegro mucho Aoshi-sama, pero... Que pronto, ne?

Sonrei. De un Tiempo aca Misao estaba muy rara conmigo, se sonrojaba, se ponia nerviosa... Eso solo me alegraba, significaba que me tenia aprecio... aunque desearia que fuera algo mas. Entonces una chispaso de Locura paso por mi mente. Que tal si le decia lo que sentia? Okina en muchas ocaciones para picarme me decia que Misao estaba enamorada de Mi, y si era verdad? Su comportamiento de los ultimos meses le daban la razon a medias, pero... Y si le decia mis sentimientos y Ella no me corresponderia... De todas formas pronto me iria de alli y pasarian muchos años antes de volver a verla, No queria irme del Dojo sin antes por lo menos haberlo intentado. No habia nada que perder, y si mucho que ganar. Ganaria su amor. Amor, algo que jamas habia tenido y que con Ella deseaba poseerlo.

Si... Muy Pronto.  
- Es una lastima...- Me sorprendi con sus palabras y espere a que continuara, aunque parecia costarle.- Vera... Aoshi-sama... Yo... Le sonara raro y un poco... Blando jeje, pero... Aunque hemos tenido nuestros rozes... De verdad que... Le hechare mucho de menos.- Solto derepente, como cogiendo valor y se quedo mirandome asustadiza, esperando lo mas probable que me riera de Ella por decir sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, pero No... Aquellas palabras fueron la luz de esperanza que necesitaba como ultimo empujon para declararme.  
- Lo se.- Dije Yo, mientras Misao bajaba lentamenta la mirada, como decepcionada.- Creeme que Yo tmbien te hechare de Menos, mas de lo que piensas.

Debi de impactarla mucho porque se quedo mirandome con los Ojos como platos, mientras sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a su Yukata. Como un impulso las Cogi entre las Mias y note su nerviosismo. Sonrei al darme cuenta de que lo mas seguro era que me correspondiera, y Ella al ver mi sonrisa se sonrojo levemente, intentando ocultarlo con algunos mechones de Pelo.

Echare mucho de menos tus gritos y pataletas.- Rei Yo apartandole los mechones de su rostro.- Y tambien cuando te sientas bajo el Cerezo los domingos por la mañana, Tus peleas con Okina en la hora de la Comida, Como juegas con los mas pequeños y peinas a las Niñas antes de dormir... Y cuando me traes la Cena como Hoy... Y me sonries, y el Brillo de tus Ojos.  
- Aoshi...- Vi como Lagrimas asomaban por sus ojos y agarraba tiernamente Mis manos con las Suyas, sabia que no podia parar en ese momento.  
- Tambien el Olor de tu Cabello recien lavado y el de tu perfume, Y el dia de Tanabata cuando te pones esos Kimonos aunque pases horas peleando con Omasu para no hacerlo, pero espero que nunca dejes de ponertelos porque Jamas habia visto mujer mas hermosa... No si podre estar mucho tiempo sin verte cuando me Vaya.

En el momento en el que pense que se iba a poner a Llorar lo que Misao hizo fue dedicarme su mas Hermosa sonrisa, las mas sincera y la mas calida.

Aoshi..., Puedo... abrazarte?.- Me pregunto timidamente, a lo que Yo solo asenti.

No habia acabado de asentir cuando Ella ya se habia lanzado hacia Mi rodeandome el cuello con sus brazos y ocultando su rostro contra Mi pecho. Durante algunos segundos me quede sin saber que hacer... hasta que mecanicamente mis manos la cogieron de la cintura y en un acto de valor la sente sobre Mi y la abraze con todas mis Fueras, no queria que aquello acabara Jamas. Sentir su cuerpo Menudo entre mis brazos me hizo sentir querido y que Ella era Mia.

Ya no habia mas dudas.  
El momento se rompio cuando oi que sollozaba. La aparte unos centimetros de Mi, lo suficiente para No deshacer el abrazo y poder mirarla a la cara. Algunas lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas, pero la sonrisa se mantenia en su Rostro.

Porque Lloras?.- Le pregunte sin entender.  
- De tristeza porque te vas..., Y de alegria por...- No acabo la Frase, desvio la mirada sin saber como continuarla.- Por,  
- Ni falta hace que Lo digas.- La interrumpi, limpiandole las lagrimas.- Me siento igual.  
- Jamas llegue a pensar que Tu... A Mi...- Balbuceaba con nerviosismo, mientras se aferraba mas a Mi.- No puedo creermelo.  
- Quieres mas pruebas?

Ante esta pregunta Ella no respondio, aunque tampoco le deje mucho Tiempo para que lo hiciera. Con la mano con la que limpiaba sus Lagrimas la agarre ligeramente del Menton, levantando su Rostro hacia Mi. Ella comprendio a lo que me referia y no dudo en cerrar sus ojos Poco a poco, al mismo Tiempo que Yo.  
Nuestro primer Beso, al principio dulce, temerario... Notaba que era el primero que recibia y Eso me lleno de Orgullo, de saber que Era el primero y el Unico. La abraze con mas fuerza, intentando darle mas confianza para Profundizar el Beso. Entreabri mi Boca y deje que mi Lengua acariciara con dulcura sus Labios, y Ella no dudo en abrir su Boca para recibirme. Realmente nose cuanto duro, pero aunque hubieramos estado minutos enteros se me hizo poco tiempo. Queria aprenderme su Boca de memoria, Ella tardo un poco en cogerme el ritmo, pero cuando lo hizo parecia que fueramos inseparables. Nos abrazamos con mas ansias y note como Misao se estremecia a cada segundos. Fue simplemente Hermoso.  
Al separarnos nos miramos profundamente y sonreimos. Seguramente nos pasaba lo Mismo por la mente, que si algunos años atras nos hubieran dicho que acabariamos asi nos hubieramos Reido el uno del otro. Pero no habia nada de que avegonzarse, lo importante es que Ambos nos queremos y que Ya lo sabemos, o aun No... Tenia que decirselo, pero...

Te quiero Aoshi Shinomori.- Me susurro Ella, sin ninguna verguenza, segura de Si Misma.  
- Te me has adelantado.- Rei Yo.- Te quiero Misao Makimachi.

Volvimos a sonreirnos para volver a fundirnos en uno de los muchos Besos que compartiriamos esa Noche.  
No se cuanto Tiempo estubimos alli, besandonos, acariciandonos... Lo unico que se es que hubieramos estado hasta el Amanecer si un Aterrador grito no hubiera hechos que nos separaramos el uno del otro, completamente alarmados. Nos quedamos mirando hacia la puerta entre abierta del Templo unos segundos, como esperando una confirmacion de ese Grito. Y el susto que nos llevamos al ver a una de las Sirvientas entrar dentro del Templo, mirarnos y Luego caer al suelo desmayada.  
No dudamos dos segundos en correr hacia Ella a socorrerla. Mientras Misao intentaba reanimarla Yo la inpeccione detenidamente, Estaba llena de heridas... de quemaduras.

Sra. Shinoda!.- Gritaba Misao desesperadamente, intentando reanimarla.- Despierte!  
- Esta llena de quemaduras...- Susurre Yo, al ver sus heridas.  
- Que?.- Misao me miro sorprendida, pero la Sra. Shinoda la agarro fuertemente de la mano en ese momento.  
- Srta. Misao...- Dijo con dificultad la Anciana.  
- Sra. Shinoda, que le ha pasado? Como se ha hecho esto?.- Pregunto Misao, agarrando con fuerza la mano de la mujer, como dandole animos.  
- El Dojo... Se quema...- Susurro co dificultad Shinoda.

No dude dos segundos en ponerme en Pie y dirigirme hacia la Puerta. Cuando la cruzaba la voz de Misao me detubo, una voz preocupado y rallada.

Aoshi, a donde vas?.- La mire a los ojos, que desbordaban Lagrimas.  
- Tengo que ir a ver que pasa.  
- Ire contigo.- Ella parecia decidida, pero la detube, un presentimiento me decia que debia quedarse en el Templo.  
- No, quedate con la Sra. Shinoda, ahora mismo vuelvo, entendido?  
- Pero.  
- Quedate aqui Misao, bajo ninguna circunstancia me sigas.- Le ordene, severa, pero dulcemente, Ella parecio entenderme y se quedo quieta.- Atiende a la Sra. Shinoda.  
- Si, Ten cuidado, por favor...- Me suplico, para tranquilizarla solo pude darle mi mas sincera Sonrisa.

Corri colina abajo, pero no tube que andar mucho antes de ver las inmensas Llamas que salian del Dojo y de oir Los gritos de Terror y Dolor que venian de El. El corazon se me encogio, tanta gente que habia alli... Y los Niños. Acelere mi Paso mas de lo que habia hecho en mi vida, adentrandome entre las Llamas que habian en el Patio, sin importarme El Fuego. Solo intentando encontrar a alguien Alli, pero los gritos venian de las habitaciones. Me adentre en el Pasillo como pude, directo hacia los Dormitorios, pero cuando Llegue la poca esperanza que tenia se desvanecio. Las habitaciones de los Senseis y del servicio estaban completamente calcinadas, No habia podido sobrevivir Nadie. Me di mas esperanzas, habia menos fuego al Fondo. Corri hacia las demas habitaciones y solo encontre signos de vida en la de los mas pequeños, pero Ya era demasiado Tarde. El fuego debio de haberse extendido hacia muy poco y con mucha rapidez, porque habia cogido a todos los habitantes del Dojo por sorpresa y practicamente No quedaba nadie. Y lo que Oi entonces se me clavo en la mente como un cuchillo. Los gritos de los Niños, encerrados en el Dormitorio en Llamas... quemandose Vivos. Por mucho que grite e intente colarme, las Llamas eran demasiado ferozes y altas, cualquier intento de meterse en el Domirtorio era un suicidio, Pocos segundos despues no se oia nada dentro de la Habitacion... El shock me duro varios minutos, en los que sin darme cuenta me habia metido dentro del Incendio y tendria que reaccionar rapido antes de que muriera Yo tambien alli. Para cuando reaccione la unica forma de poder salir de alli era haciendo un agujero en la pared, Todo el pasillo habia quedado en Llamas. Me parti la mano salvandome la vida, algo de lo que en esos momentos me arrepenti. No tenia derecho a ser el Unico superviviente de aquella masacre, No lo tenia. No podria vivir el resto de mi vida con aquel recuerdo en la Mente y el Remordimiento de No haber podido hacer Nada para evitarlo. Todos habian muerto. TODOS.  
Camine por El patio como un Fantasma, aun sumido en Mi Shock, agarrandome la mano herida con fuerza. Con tanta impotencia e Ira que aprete mi puño hasta que chorros de sanfre bajaban por mis dedos y por el hueso que sobresalia de mi Muñeca. Ni siquiera el Dolor lo sentia Ya.  
Y una voz sobresalio entre el sonido del Fuego quemandolo Todo. La voz de Okina.  
Corri hacia la Entrada, donde me parecio verla, pero cuando iba a llamar a Okina con todas mis fuerzas me pare en seco. Estaba acompañado por un Grupo de Hombres vestidos de Chaqueta, que miraban el Incendio con enormes sonrisas, mientras Okina se matenia arrodillado en el Suelo, con Lagrimas bajando por su Rostro. No se porque me escondi detras de un Arbusto, entre los Hombres se encontraba aquel que le habia visitado por la Tarde. Toshio Seta.  
Otro de los Hombres, No pude verle bien el Rostro, cargado con un baston empuñado en Oro se acerco a Okina y le puso la Mano en el Hombro, mientras el resto de los Hombres se iban y se quedaban solo Ellos Tres. Estaba a suficiente distancia como para escuchar la conversacion.

Okina, Okina, Okina...- Nego con la cabeza el Hombre del Baston.- Ves lo que pasa por No cumplir mis Deseos? Ves lo que pasa por saber mas de lo que deberias Viejo estupido? Si me hubieras hecho caso ahora todos estos niñitos tuyos estarian con Vida..., pero No... Viejo cabezota, has buscado sus muertes.  
- Eres un... un... Maldito Miserable Makoto Shishio, recibiras tu castigo por lo que has hecho.- Dijo entre dientes Okina, agarrando con fuerza la tierra bajo sus Manos.- Iras al infierno por esto.  
- Puede ser.- Rio Shishio.- Pero Tendras que esperarme alli muchos Años mas, Encargate de El Seta.

El Hombre del Baston de Oro se alejo de Alli, y solo cuando desaparecio entre la Oscuridad de la Noche fue cuando Toshio Seta se acerco a paso lento hacia Okina.

Te lo adverti, pero siempre has sido tan testarudo.- Solto un Profundo suspiro.- Tu grupo hubiera sido una Gran ayuda para el Plan Renkoku, pero... Ahora tendras que desaparecer Todos.

Fue cuando saco una Pistola de dentro de su chaqueta cuando me alerte y sali de mi escondite, pero No fui lo suficiente Rapido y a medio camino observe como Seta apuntaba hacia la cabeza de Okina y a continuacion apretaba el Gatillo, quitandole la vida a aquel Anciano, a aquel que fue como Mi Padre, a Mi Sensei... Jamas me habia arrepentido tanto en Mi vida como el No ser lo suficiente Rapido esa Noche.  
Deje salir un Grito de Rabia e impotencia al ver desplomarse el cuerpo sin vida de Okina y con Ello llame la atencion de Toshio Seta, que no esperada que hubiera nadie con vida Alli y se sorprendio al verme. Aminore el paso poco a poco y me fui acercando a El, con una mirada tan Gelida y a la vez llena de Llamas de Ira, que aun asi no hicieron temblar el pulso de Seta, que no dudo en apuntar hacia Mi con una enorme sonrisa en su Rostro.

Vaya... un superviviente.- Rio con sarcasmo.  
- Vas a morir por lo que has hecho.- Dije fuera de Mi.  
- No seas estupido, te estoy apuntando con un Arma.- Volvio a Reir.- Debes ser muy valiente y muy estupido para venir hacia aqui y no haber huido, ahora tendre que matarte.  
- Permiteme dudarlo.  
- Valiente, estupido y conteston... Como se nota que te enseño este...- Dijo dandole una patada al cuerpo sin vida de Okina.- Este viejo Idiota.

Solo con ver aquel Gesto algo estallo dentro de Mi y no dude en avalanzarme sobre El. Al darse cuenta de Ello levanto el arma hacia Mi y disparo, para su sorpresa y aun asi mi Dolor solo llego a alcanzarme en un Brazo, pero aquello No me detubo y logre darle un buen Golpe en la cara, que le hizo sangrar por la Nariz y alejarse de Mi rapidamente.

Chico Estupido, acabas de sentenciar tu Muerte!.- Me grito Lleno de Ira.

Cuando vi de nuevo su Arma apuntando hacia Mi supe que una segunda vez no Fallaria y por unos segundos tube un momento de lucidez. Me di cuenta de que si moria ahora mi muerte no tendria sentido, Tenia que vivir, tenia que vengar toda aquella injusticia, tenia que vengar a Okina, a Omasu, a los Niños... Tenia que conseguirles una eternidad en Paz. Y tambien estaba Misao... Ella me necesitaba, No podia dejarla sola Yo tambien.

Si tan seguro estas de Mi muerte dime Porque han hecho esto.- Ordeno Aoshi, volviendose frio como un tempano.  
- Todo esto porque Okina averiguo las cosas que No debia, No colaboro y esto es el Precio que se paga, Como el que tu vas a pagar.- Apunto hacia mi cabeza con la Pistola.- Ultimas palabras?  
- Me llamo Aoshi Shinomori, quiero que recuerdes bien Mi Nombre, Porque esto no acaba aqui.  
- Eres Shinomori?.- Me miro Extrañado.

Ese solo Gesto de Confucion fue suficiente para tener una oportunidad de Escape. Con un Movimiento Rapido hize que Toshio se pusiera alerta y disparara hacia mi Direccion, pero no fue lo suficiente Rapido y desapareci de su Vista. Ese momento cambio mi vida para Siempre. Adios a mis Sueños de ser el Mejor Onni, de servir al emperador... Todo habia acabado en una Sola Noche, la mejor y peor Noche de Mi vida. Tambien sabia que Toshio Seta no podia permitirse El Lujo de dejarme vivo y que me buscaria por tierra, mar y aire hasta dar conmigo y Matarme, pero teniendo en cuenta que Soy Ninja eso no seria un Problema. La unica Mision de la que tenia que ocuparme apartir de Ahora seria de averguar el Porque de toda aquella matanza, de quienes eran Toshio Seta y Makoto Shishio, de lo que era el Plan Renkoku y de lo que sabia Okina que le costo la vida a todo el Onni. Y despues de Todo eso... Empezaria la Venganza.  
Entre mis pensamientos de Odio, Confucion, Venganza, Ira... Caminaba Colina arriba mecanicamente hasta que me di cuenta de algo... Misao!  
Corri lo que quedaba de Colina hasta Llegar al Templo. Rezando por que por una vez en la Vida Misao hubiera hecho caso de sus Palabras y se hubiese quedado en el Templo. Abrio la puerta de un Golpe rompiendo el silencio del Templo Gritandome El Nombre de Ella, Lo unico que le quedaba.  
Y se encontro con un Cruel Destino.  
El Templo estaba completamente vacio, Lo unico que quedaba era el Cuerpo de la Sra. Shinoda tirado en el Suelo, sin vida... Y Misao no estaba Alli. Corrio fuera del Templo y la llamo a gritos durante un buen rato, lleno de desesperacion de tristeza, Gastando sus ultimas energias gritando su Nombre, hasta que callo de Rodillas al suelo, con Lagrimas cruzando de Rostro. Otro motivo mas que le torturaria durante toda su Vida, otra remordimiento mas martilleando en su cabeza eternamente... La habia perdido, La unica persona a la que habia amado en Su Vida, Porque la amaba... Quizo rendirse una vez mas, quizo abandonarlo todo. Si Ella no estaba no tendria fuerzas para seguir, solo queria estar a su Lado. Nada le quedaba Ya.  
NADA.  
Miro hacia arriba. El Sol empezaba a salir por el Horizonte. Un Nuevo dia comenzaba.  
Lo comprendio, como el Sol salia cada Mañana despues de la Oscuridad de la Noche tendria que empezar de Nuevo. Lo haria por Ella, para que Se sintiera orgullosa de El. Daria con la clave de Todo y lo desvelaria, Vengaria la Muerte de Todos y descubriria a los culpables de aquello. Los descubriria y entonces encontraria La Paz.

Notas de Autora:

No me gusto el Final O.oU aunque weno, no es que me guste describir peleas ni nada, no se me da eso jejeje lo intente de veras, pero pa mi gusto kdo muy soso, aparte de k es mu tarde y mis neuronas estan fritas jajaja Weno, dejenme sus opniones pleasee, k todas valen muxo.

Bizcochia U-u: hola amigaaa gracias x el Review, Sinceramente no tenia planeado actualizar asta el fin de semana y mira por donde me dio la venada Hoy jajajajaja mucho mjor ne? jejeje Ya aki sabras a k viene a cuento el Padre de Sou jejeje Odioso verdad? No vale la pena ni inventarlo, pero era necesario. Cuidate muxisimo, ya hablamos.

HADA: Ya sabemos k Misao es bastante Cabezota jejeje Peor para ella, pero pa eso esta Aoshito Ne? jejeje pa salvarla! jajaja Me gusto muxo eso de las Hormonas x dlante antes k las Neuronas jajajaja Mu wena frase y mu cierta. Un Beso!

Herema: Muxisimas Gracias por Tu Review, me alegra muxo k te aya gustado jejeje Weno, intento actualizar siempre lo mas rapido posible, spero k este nuevo capitulo despeje un poco tus dudas, siempre puedes preguntarm lo k kieras. Y Fics, pues solo tengo este y uno Nuevo, Dangerous Love. Cuidate muxo amiga, espero seguir recibiendo Reviews tuyos.

Juli: Muxas gracias jejejej por tu apoyo y por dejar tu opinion k siempre m dan animos ejej Un Kiss y disfruta d la actualizacion!

Gabyhyatt: Espero aver despejado tus dudas y que te haya gustado este capi sobre lo que paso la famosa Noche jejej Mxas grcias x tus Reviews.


	15. El Final de Una Venganza

Hellooo!  
Sta vez he cogido inspiracion Rapida jejeje Aki ya se desvelan todas las dudas, weno eso espero jejeje, y la verdad k pa lo exigente k Soy este capitulo me a dejado 100 satisfecha jejeje Espero k todos disfruten con El y que me dejn algun k otro Review x ai jajaj k ya falta poco para el Fin! Un beso pa todos los k Leen mis Fics! 

P.D. Los personajes de este Fic No me pertenece jejeje Contiene algunas escenas algo violentas asi k aviso x si acaso.

CAPITULO 15 El Final De una Venganza

Misao miraba con los ojos como platos hacia Aoshi, al acabar El de contar su Version de la Historia, Al contar la verdad. Aoshi hubiera deseado que Ella jamas se enterara de Lo que habia Ocurrido esa Noche, de como habia sido la Muerte de su Abuelo y del Resto... Y menos en una situacion como Aquella. Secuestrada por El Hijo del Asesino de su Abuelo, para el que habia trabajado durante Años... El que habia intentando mancillarla y mancharla.  
Gruesas Lagrimas empezaron a correr libremente por el Rostro de Misao, mientras procesaba todo lo que le habia contado Aoshi y recordaba con su Propia Version lo que habia pasado esa Noche, dandose cuenta de tantas cosas...

Yo...- Empezo a hablar Misao, llamando la Atencion de los dos Hombres que la acompañaban en la Sala.- Yo... Corri, La Sra. Shinoda murio minutos despues de tu irte y Sali a buscarte... Tenia Miedo y cuando Vi las llamas y No te encontre pense que... que habias muerto con Los Demas... Estaba asustada, No encontraba a Nadie!

Las solitarias lagrimas se convirtieron en Llantos y Aoshi intento acercarse a Ella, necesitaba consolarla, pero Soujiro se interpuso, apuntandole con el Arma y una Mirada capaz de matar.

Quieto Heroe.- Susurro Seta.  
- Deja que Ella se vaya, Yo me quedare, pero Dejala Ir antes de que la Mortifiques mas!.- Grito Aoshi, Lleno de Impotencia.  
- Mortificar? Es que Ella no se merece saber la verdad? Porque No se lo habia contado Shinomori?.- Empezo a preguntar Soujiro con una gran sonrisa en el Rostro, intentando darle la vuelta a la Tortilla.  
- Porque No queria que Ella cargara con las Mismas Pesadillas que Yo, Porque No queria que manchara su Alma con la Necesidad de Venganza, Ese es mi Problema.- La Ira de Aoshi crecia mas y mas, sabia a donde queria Llegar Soujiro.  
- Ella tiene mas Derechos que Tu a la Venganza, No crees? Por culpa del Idiota de su Abuelito murieron tantas Personas Inocentes, No habia necesidad de Ello si hubieran hecho Caso de las Ofertas del Sr. Shishio.  
- Nadie con una Minima decencia hubiera aceptado esas Proposiciones, Hubiera dejado Llevar a Cabo el Plan Renkoku.- Shinomori apretaba los puños con Fuerza.- Okina hizo lo que Debia hacer.  
- Y Ella pensaria lo Mismo?.- Pregunto Seta, apuntando a Misao con el Arma.  
- Se que Si.  
- De que hablan?.- Misao presenciaba la conversacion curiosa, sin entender nada de lo qe hablaban.- Que Plan? Porque fue culpa de Mi Abuelo?  
- Nada fue culpa de Okina Misao, Tu habrias hecho Lo Mismo.- Contesto rapidamente Aoshi.  
- Por supuesto que Fue culpa de Okina, Solo por no querer... Cambiar de Jefe.- Rio Seta.- Se lo cuentas Tu o Yo?.- Soujiro Miro a Aoshi, este solo le maldecia con la Mirada, Lo que Soujiro entendiendo como un No.- De acuerdo, entonces se lo contare Yo.  
- Contarme el Que?.- Misao miro a aleatoriamente a Los Dos.  
- El Plan Renkoku, por supuesto.- Contesto Soujiro, colocandose Detras de Misao y apoyando La Pistola en su cuello.- Veras Misao... El Plan Renkoku se Planeo hace muchisimos Años, mucho antes de Tu y Yo nacer, Lo ideo Makoto Shishio, Duque de Kyoto. Es Bastante simple... Makoto Shishio es un Hombre muy ambicioso, Su Familia fue desprestigiada hace muchos Años, por Ello ahora es Duque y No posee cargos Mayores como deberia ser, Por eso creo el Club Renkoku.  
- Que tiene que ver el Club?.- Misao, algo nerviosa por la Pistola en su Cuello, intento separarse un poco de Ella.  
- El Club Renkoku estaba Formado por Familias Desprestigiadas o Poco de acuerdo con Las Ideas del Emperador.- Añadio Aoshi.- La Familia Amakusa por ejemplo... El Abuelo de Shogo tomo Malas desiciones en las Segunda Guerra Mundial, Decision que le costaron Caro al Emperador y El Pais, Le quitaron Titulos y Tierras.  
- No Fueron Malas Desiciones, Que sabran Ustedes?.- Refunfuño Soujiro.- El Emperador es un Inepto que No sabe decidir lo mejor para El Pais, Ni El ni su Linaje han hecho nada Bueno por Japon.  
- Vas entendiendo de que va Esto?.- Le Pregunto Aoshi a Misao.- Shishio Pretendia ganar Poder Economico y de Influencias con El Exterior junto con su Grupo en el Otros Paises, al Margen del Emperador... Preparando una Golpe de Estado para mucho mas Adelante, Todo el Grupo Renkoku ganaria Millones y quedarian bajo la Proteccion de Shishio y su descendencia, Asegurandose un Futuro Brillante... Pero el Onni descubrio su Plan.  
- Si, esos Estupidos, siempre metiendo las Narices en todas Partes.- Dijo Con asco Soujiro.- Mi Padre intento Negociar con Okina un Silencio, El Plan estaba tan adelantado que No podian dejar que Los Onnis informaran al Emperador, El hubiera creido cualquier Cosa que les dijeran Los Onnis, y de Paso intentamos ganarnos sus Servicios para cuando Shishio fuera el Emperador... Pero claro, No aceptaron. No hubo mas remedio que acabar con Todos Ellos, primero con los de El Dogo, que eran los mas Faciles, y despues con Los que ya estaban al Servicio del Emperador. Malgastamos mucho Tiempo acabando con todos e incubriendo sus Muertes... El Emperador se quedo sin sus Onnis y Nosotros con el Camino Libre, y entonces... Aparecio Shinomori.  
- Justo a Tiempo Parece...- Sonrio Aoshi sarcasticamente.  
- Pero para Eso me han mandado Hoy aqui, para acabar con Los dos Ultimos Onnis.- Le devolvio la Sonrisa Soujiro.- O pensabas de verdad que ibamos a Negociar algo?  
- Dijiste que Negociariamos La Vida de Misao.- El Panico aparecio en Aoshi.- Yo me quedare, pero Dejaras ir a Misao, Ella no tiene que ver en Esto!  
- Como crees, Ella tiene mucho que ver, diria que Demasiado.- Contesto Soujiro, acariciando la Boquilla de la Pistola con el Rostro de Ella.- Nieta de Okina, Onni y sabe demasiado... No tengo mas Remedio que Matarla Tambien.  
- No te Lo permitire!.- Grito Aoshi, Demostrando La Ira que le dominaba en ese Momento y sacando una Pistola de su Chaqueta.- Sueltala ahora Mismo!  
- Tira el Arma Shinomori, No me hagas enfadar.- Alzo la voz Soujiro tambien, Levantando a Misao del Suelo por los pelos y clavandole la Boquilla de la Pistola en estomago.

Aoshi No podia dejar de apuntar nerviosamente, La situacion se le escapaba de las Manos, Todo no podia acabar asi, No habia luchado tantos Años para acabar en un emboscada donde Misao y El murieran y Ellos ganaran. Soujiro, comprobando que Shinomori no bajaba el Arma refunfuño.

Tu lo has querido.- Dijo, mostrando una sonrisa.

Bajo el Arma y sin dar aviso disparo hacia Los pies de Misao, que solto un Grito nada mas Oir el Disparo. Aoshi se quedo con el corazon en un Puño, por solo unos instante la Idea de perderla le dejo la sangre Helada en las Venas, mientras No podia apartar la mirada del Rostro Ironico de Soujiro.  
Misao abrio los ojos pasados unos segundos, No sentia nada. Miro hacia abajo con la respiracion acelerada, para darse cuenta de que la Bala habia quedado a un par de centimetros de uno de sus Pies. Solto un suspiro y una enorme alegria la invadio por unos instantes... Solo unos instantes. Aoshi tambien respiro tranquilo al comprovar que Soujiro no habia herido a Misao.

Creeme, la Proxima vez No fallare.- Dijo Soujiro, volviendo a poner su Pistola contra el Cuello de Misao.- Baja el Arma.  
- De acuerdo.- Aoshi tiro la Pistola cerca de la Silla donde habia estado sentado Soujiro.  
- Asi me gusta.- Sonrio Seta.- Portate Bien, si?  
- A que viene todo esto? Si te han mandado a matarnos porque No lo haces de una Buena vez!.- Grito Aoshi, histerico por la tension de la situacion.  
- Porque antes tengo que Llevar a cabo mi Propia venganza.- Le giño un Ojo a Aoshi.- Como Tu tengo cosas que cobrar, A Ella y a Ti.  
- A que demonios te refieres?.- Aoshi se puso en Alerta, No le gustaba nada todo aquello.  
- A Ella le tengo que cobrar muchas cosas y antes de Matarla Necesito algo Suyo.- Contesto Seta, acercando su Rostro al cabello de Misao y aspirando su Aroma.- Me propuse que Seria Mia... y No se ira de este Mundo sin serlo.  
- No te atreveras!.- Mecanicamente Aoshi dio algunos pasos hasta El, y Soujiro apreto aun mas la Pistola contra Misao, haciendo que parara sus pasos.- No seras capas.  
- Claro que Si.- Con la Pistola le viro el Rostro a Misao, haciendo que le mirara a la Cara y acercaran sus Rostros, mientras Ella intentaba contener sus Lagrimas.- La hare Mia, Y Tu lo presenciaras Todo.  
- Por encima de mi cadaver!.- Volvio a moverse Aoshi.  
- No, Aoshi!.- Grito Misao.- Por favor..., No quiero que Mueras.  
- Ya la has oido.- Sentencio Soujiro, le apunto con la Pistola.- Sientate en esa Silla, como se te ocurra moverte dos centimetros la Mato, entendido?

Aoshi se sentia desesperado, Tenia que hacer algo, pero se encontraba entre la Espada y la Pared. Empezo a caminar hacia atras hasta quedar sentado en la Vieja silla de Madera, mientras por el Rostro de Soujiro se cruzaba una Sonrisa de Triunfo y Misao cerraba los ojos con Fuerza mientras se le escapaba una diminuta Lagrima, seria Fuerte, aguantaria lo que le tenia preparado el Futuro, con un poco de suerte seria Rapido. Soujiro le dio la vuelta Bruscamente y empezo a Besarla en el cuello con ansias, mientras manoseaba todo su cuerpo libremente, eso si, sin quitarle los Ojos de encima a Aoshi, disfrutaba enormemente viendo la Cara de Aoshi mientras disfrutaba de Su Mujer. Aoshi se cogio fuertemente las Rodillas y apreto los dientes, tenia que ocurrirsele algo deprisa, No podia dejar que le hicieran eso a Misao, no podia quedarse tan tranquilo mientras Ella era violada. A cada minuto que pasaba, cuanto mas veia la Lujuria con la que Seta tocaba cada parte del Cuerpo de Misao, con la que besaba su Boca, su Cuello... se apretaba con mas fuerzas las Rodillas de sentir como chorros de sangre corrian debajo de su Pantalon. No podia soportarlo, queria apartar la Mirada, pero no era capas... En un movimiento Rapido Misao consiguio que Soujiro le diera la espalda a Aoshi, para Ella poder mirarle. Aoshi clavo sus ojos en la Mirada cristalina de Ella, desesperada, horrorizada, pero... Fuerte, y leyo de sus Labios una Palabra, una Orden... "Vete"... Despues agarro con valentia a Seta por la Nuca y le Beso en los Labios, mientras una Lagrima cruzaba su Mejilla. Soujiro quedo imprecionado del Beso de Ella y con la Mente nublada por la Pasion bajo la Guardia y se dejo Llevar. Aoshi tambien se quedo imprecionado, de lo Valiente que habia sido Ella, iba a sacrificarse para que El pudiera salir de Alli con vida, para que escapara, sin importarle su vida Misma... Pero sin Misao El No era Nadie, Nada le quedaria si la Dejaba Alli para Morir. Se haya iba a Sacrificar su Vida por El, El lo haria tambien Por Ella. Cogio el Arma que habia tirado momentos antes del Suelo y se levanto de la Silla, a lo que Misao se quedo de Piedra, haciendo que Soujiro se Pusiera en alerta de Nuevo y se diera la Vuelta, para ver como Aoshi le apuntaba con la Pistola, se dio cuenta de que habia caido en una Trampa, si no era Rapido Aoshi le mataria. Lo que paso a continuacion fue Fugaz y confuso para Los tres.  
Misao solo Noto como Soujiro la Jalaba, poniendola delante de El, la Pistola de Seta clavada en su cabeza y El Sonido de un Disparo. Cerro Los ojos con Fuerza y espero... Espero a algo... Espero el Dolor, la Muerte... Cualquier Cosa... Pero los Segundos pasaban y No sentia NADA.  
Abrio los Ojos con lentitud encontrandose el Rostro de Aoshi, en la misma posicion, con La pistola apuntandoles, y apariencia Fria. Todabia Notaba la Pistola en su costado, y El agarre de Soujiro... Que habia pasado? Quien habia disparado y a Quien?  
Trago saliva con Fuerza, hasta que empezo a Notar que el agarre de Soujiro se hacia cada vez mas Devil, y se viro para Verlo. La imagen que vio entonces se le quedo clavada en la Mente para siempre. Soujiro la miraba, pero con una Mirada confusa... entre Odio, Dolor, Tristeza... Y despues un Hilo de sangre que le cruzaba el Rostro, bajando hasta su menton y empezando en una herida de Bala en la Mitad de su Frente. Aoshi le habia dado, habia sido mas Rapido.  
Los ojos de Soujiro quedaron en Blanco y entonces Murio, cayendo todo el Peso de su cuerpo sobre Misao y arrastrandola con El hasta el Suelo, mientras a Ella se le escapaba un Grito del Espanto. Aoshi tiro el Arma a un Lado y corrio a ayudarla, ya que habia quedado atrapada bajo el cuerpo de Seta e intentaba quitarselo con Terror. Cuando consiguio quitarselo de Encima Ella se echo a un Lado y Se quedo dandole la espalda a Aoshi arrodillada, mientras sentia unas Horribles Nauseas que subian como Fuego por su garganta.  
Aoshi, impactado por los ultimos segundos que habia vivido, se echo hacia atras y se sento de Nuevo en la Silla. Apoyando su cabeza en sus Manos. Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos, en Lo que habia hecho, que apenas podia Oir nada a su alrededor, Ni siquiera como Misao vomitaba a pocos metros de El. Todo habia acabado, se habia vengando del Ultimo de la Lista, de Toshio Seta. Aquella Noche en la que Todos los Onnis murieron habia decidido que se Vengaria del Club Renkoku de la Misma forma que Ellos le habian arruinado la Vida a El, quitandoles Lo mas Preciado que Tenian en el Mundo y ya le habia arrebatado su Bien mas preciado a Toshio Seta. Su Hijo.  
Sintio una mano acariciandole el Cabello y Levanto la Vista, encontrandose con Misao, que aunque estaba un Poco Palida le mostraba una Bonita sonrisa de consuelo.

Todo a acabado.- Susurro Aoshi.- Ya todo ha acabado.  
- Si.- Le sonrio Ella, arrodillandose frente a El y abrazandole.- Todo ha acabado.  
- No podia dejar que te Hiciera nada... Perdoname Misao, Por meterte en todo esto...- Aoshi la abrazo con mucha fuerza.  
- No tengo que perdonarte nada, Si no agradecerte que No me hicieras caso.- Rio Ella tristemente.- Aunque tendria que reprenderte, Soujiro podia haberte Matado.  
- Pero lo Mate Yo a El.- La aparto de El y la miro fijamente.- Sabes Lo que significa eso verdad? Te dije que me entregaria cuando todo acabara.  
- Lo se.- Misao agacho la cabeza.- Entonces Llamare a Kenshin.  
- Sera Lo mejor, No quiero que te acusen de Complice.- El rebusco en su Bolsillo y le dio el Movil a Misao.- Llamale, anda.  
Misao lo acepto con pesar, marco el Numero y espero a que contestaran.- Kenshin?  
- Si? Misao, Eres Tu.  
- Si soy Yo.- Dijo Ella, mientras se limpiaba una Lagrima que amenazaba con escapar.  
- Donde estas? Todo el Mundo Lleva buscandote todo el Dia!  
- Tengo a...- Miro a Aoshi unos segundos.- He capturado a Aoshi Shinomori.  
- Misao.  
- Ha matado a el Inspector Seta, Me encuentro en...- Se dio cuenta de que No sabia donde estaba.  
- Es un Almacen abandonado a las Afueras de Tokyo, en el Poligono Industrial, Nº 23.- Informo Aoshi, acariciando la mejilla de Misao.  
- Estoy en el Almacen Nº23 del Poligono Industrial a las Afueras de Tokyo.- Repitio Misao tragando saliva.- Ven Pronto.  
- Ahora Mismo voy hacia alla.

Misao colgo lentamente el Telefono movil y se quedo mirando a la Nada, dejando caer este al suelo. Agacho la mirada y empezo a Llorar, abrazandose a si Misma. Aoshi se levanto de la Silla y se agacho junto a Ella, abrazandola y apretandola protectoramente contra El, mientras Ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos desesperada.

Ssshh, No Llores pequeña...- Le susurro El al oido.- Puede que pase Mucho Tiempo en la carcel, pero despues saldre y estaremos Juntos de Nuevo, recuerdas? Y entonces Podremos vivir Juntos y hacer una vida Normal..., Me esperaras?  
- Eres tonto?.- Le dijo Ella con una triste Sonrisa en el Rostro.- Por supuesto que Si Aoshi.

Se quedaron unos instantes mirandose hasta que volvieron a fundirse en un abrazo.

Kenshin subia el Primero por una escaleras algo Viejas, cogiendo con Fuerza el Arma en su Mano. Con el habia venido casi todo el cuerpo de Policia de la Comisaria, tambien Saito y se le habia Informado a Hiko y a Toshio Seta, pero estos aun No habia Llegado. Solo quedaba una Habitacion por registrar segun Los Planos y estaba seguro que los encontrarian Alli. Se quedo por fuera de la puerta, esperando a que Saito llegara a su Lado. Se miraron, asintieron y tiraron la Puerta abajo de una Patada, apuntando al Interior con las Pistolas, mientras aparecian varios Policias mas y les guardaban las espaldas.  
El Pelirrojo se quedo estatico al ver el Panorama de Dentro. En la diminuta habitacion No habia sino una Silla, en medio de esta. Misao se encontraba sentada contra la Pared mirando a La Nada, con la pistola de Seta en la Mano apuntando hacia Aoshi y Este sentando en la Silla cruzado de brazos, mirando de Reojo a los Policias que les miraban desde la Puerta. Kenshin fue el Primero en entrar y Corrio al Lado de Misao, dejando que Saito y los demas se encargaran de Aoshi y del Cuerpo de Seta.

Misao! Estas bien!.- Pregunto preocupado Himura, arrodillado a su Lado y empezando a quitarle las cuerdas que ataban sus pies.- Que te ha pasado?  
- No es Momento de hablar de Eso, No crees?.- Dijo mirandole, con unos ojos Rojos e Hinchados.

La atencion de ambos se concentraron cuando Vieron a Saito acercarse a Aoshi y levantarle con Brusquedad de la Silla.

Por fin te tenemos Cacho de Cabron, Nadie me habia dado tantos Doleres de cabeza como Tu.- Rio Saito, poniendole las Esposas.- No te queda Nada... Chicos llevenselo y Diganles a Los de la Ambulancia que entren a Recoger el Cadaver.

Misao se levanto del Suelo en el Momento en que entraron Dos Policias y cogieron a Aoshi de los dos brazos, Cuando estaban a punto de cruzar la Puerta Ella detubo a los dos y se puso frente a Aoshi. Este nego con la cabeza, sabia que Si Ella daba a entender que tenian algo le quitarian su Puesto, pero a Misao ya todo le daba Igual. Cogio el menton de Aoshi dulcemente y Le Beso, dejando a Todos los de la Sala con los ojos como Platos.

Te buscare un Buen abogado, Lo prometo, No te dejare Solo.- Le dijo Ella con una triste Sonrisa.

Despues de Eso Los Policias se Lo llevaron y Ella se quedo en la puerta mirando con tristeza como Aoshi desaparecia escaleras abajo con Los Policias. Saito salio de la Habitacion y se puso a Su lado, apoyandose en la Pared y encendiendo un Cigarrillo, mientras miraba de Reojo a Misao con una sonrisa en el Rostro.

Sabras que despues de Esto No volveras a trabajar como Policia, verdad?.- Le pregunto, reflejando Mucha Felicidad.  
- Lo se perfectamente.- Contesto con frialdad Misao, sin siquiera mirarle a la Cara.  
- No es que seas de mi Agrado Makimachi...- Empezo a comentar Saito, mientras daba una Calada a su Cigarro.- Pero jamas imagine que Fueras a poner en Peligro tu Trabajo por un... Hombre..., menos por ese Tipo de Hombre especificamente.  
- Ya ves las Vueltas que da la Vida, Yo tampoco me lo Hubiera imaginado...- Susurro Ella.  
Saito solto una Risa.- Por una vez en la Vida estamos de acuerdo en Algo.- Despues se despidio con La Mano y empezo a bajar las escaleras con triunfalidad.

Los Enfermeros No tardaron en Subir con una Camilla ha recoger el Cadaver de Soujiro Seta. Misao y Kenshin se quedaron dentro de la Habitacion hasta que Salio Todo el Mundo y Algunos Policias le tomaron declaracion a Misao. Pasada una Hora ambos se quedaron Solos, tenian Ordenes de Ir a Comisaria cuanto Antes, pero Misao permanecia sentada en la Silla, pensativa... Su vida habia cambiado Radicalmente y No sabia como reaccionar. Kenshin se acerco a Ella con una Sonrisa dulce.

Supongo que esto ya ha acabado...- Dijo, intentando empezar una conversacion.  
- Que va..., acaba de comenzar.- Contesto Misao, despues le Miro Nostalgicamente.- Supongo que Este es Nuestro Ultimo Caso... Me ha gustado trabajar Contigo, es una Pena que todo haya acabado Asi.  
- Si..., pero No te preocupes, sabes que Nos tienes a Kaoru y a Mi para lo que Necesites Misao.- El pelirrojo le puso una mano en el Hombro.- Te ayudaremos en Lo que podamos.  
- Gracias.- Misao se Levanto de la Silla y los dos Amigos se dieron un Fuerte abrazo, como Jamas se lo habian dado.

Notas de la Autora:

Lo termine jejejej la historia No eeeeh, este capitulo No es el Final, No se crean y Weno que decir, creo que he cumplido algunos deseos con respecto a Sou xk se que mas de uno keria k muriera jajajaja pero k mala No? weno da igual, se lo merecia, algunos se lo merecian mas pero callo este k se le va a acer jejejej Gracias a:

Bizcochia u-U: Gracias amiga! jejeje weno eso de ser exigente es mu weno, no te creas jejeje Ya me tendras que contar se amor tuyo jejejeje No te digo nos veremos x el Msn xk toy hablando aora contigo asi k... Na, muchos besos amiga jajaja

Misao Shinomori-12: jajaja K original, me a gustado muxo tu Review me rei muxo leyendolo jejej, Espero k te haya gustado este Nuevo capitulo y k sigas djandome tus opiniones jejej Cuidate muxo y un Besote

Gabyhyatt: Espero k ayas kedado satisfexa con el Final de SOujiro jajajajaj No murieron todos, pero por lo menos el Si. MUxas gracias como siempre y disfruta d ste capi.

HADA: Acertaste, me encanta complicarlo todo jejej eso lo hace mas emocionante, y creo k este capi tambien me ha salido bastante tragico, No me llores maaaas jajajajaja y weno ya abras leido k Misao si corrio x ai a buscar a Aoshi... Stoy completamnt d acuerdo cntigo en los d las Neuronas y las Hormonas jejeje y si, el cerebro lo tienen en la cabeza, pero no en la k tienen ncima d los ombros jajajaja (k hentai yo) Muxas gracias x el Review, cuidate Muxo amiga.

Juli: Ya he xplicado Toditoooo jejeje si sigues con alguna duda por ai no dudes en preguntarme, M alegro d k te guste tanto y espero k te guste aun mas este capi, un Beso!


	16. Capitulo Final

HELLOOOOOOOO!  
No crei ser capas de acabar esta Noche el Ultimo capitulo de este Fic.  
Jooooooooooo, me da pena tener que terminarlo, ya le habia tomado tanto Cariño T.T pero k se le va a acer, esto ta terminado Ya... Solo espero que todos los que lo han Leido disfruten de este Final... weno... "Final", aunque ya eso lo descubriran ustedes. Muchas Gracias a Todos por su Apoyo en este Fic, sinceramente Cuando lo publique no pense que Llegaria a escribirlo del Todo, pero weno... No me enrrollo mas jejeje Disfruten! 

CAPITULO 16

Por el Largo Pasillo de Paredes blancas solo se oia el Sonido de unos tacones, avanzando con Seguridad y Confianza.  
A Lo lejos ya Podia divisar el Control Policial de la Sala de Visitas de la Carcel Masculina de Kyoto. Al verla Los Policias de Guardia la saludaron con una Sonrisa, despues de tantas visitas que habia Misao semanalmente a la Carcel practicamente se habia hecho Amiga de los Funcionarios de Alli.  
Al llegar al Control les saludo con una amable Sonrisa.

Buenos Dias Srta. Makimachi, veo que ha Madrugado hoy.- Saludo uno de los Dos Guardias.  
- Si, es Mi Dia Libre en el Cuerpo de Proteccion Civil y queria Verle.- Misao dejo su Bolso en la Maquina de Rayos X.  
- Ya Mande a avisarle con uno de Mis compañeros, No tardara en llegar.- Despues de Mirar el interior del Bolso por la Pantalla se levanto de su Silla y cogio un Detector de Metales.- Si me Permite.  
- Claro.- Misao levanto Los brazos mientras el Policia pasaba el Detector de Metales por su Cuerpo.  
- Muchas Gracias, Pase a la Mesa del Fondo.- Dijo señalando la Unica Mesa Libre de la Sala de Visitas.- Si necesita algo No dude en Llamarnos.  
- De acuerdo.

Le abrieron la Valla de Seguridad y pudo entrar con toda Tranquilidad.  
Aquella Situacion la habia vivido tantas Veces que era Imposible equivocarse. Aoshi Llevaba entre Rejas algo mas de 4 Meses, contando los Dias que estubo encarcelado Mientras el Juicio por la Muerte de Soujiro Seta se Llevaba a Cabo. Habia sido un Corto, pero Horrible proceso, en el que Misao Lucho por que Aoshi tubiera una Pena menos Fuerte, con la Ayuda de Kenshin y Kaoru. Al final le dieron 20 años de Prision... Muy pocos para lo acostumbrado, pero Gracias a algunas Pruebas que Robo Aoshi de la Mansion Amakusa aquella Noche de Fiesta habian podido Probar algo sobre el Plan Renkoku, del Cual su Juicio se Producia por esas Fechas.  
Misao se sento en la Mesa indicada, No tubo que esperar mucho para ver aparecer a Aoshi acompañado de uno de los Guardas. Nada mas verla Sonrio intensamente, se le hacian pocas sus visitas, aunque Ella procuraba estar el Mayor tiempo Posible asu Lado. Misao se levanto de su Silla y espero a que Aoshi llegara a su Lado con ansias. Sin dirigirse palabra se dieron un Fuerte abrazo, seguido de uno de los Besos mas largos que se habian Dado. Tanto Tiempo separados les daban mas ansias a la Hora de verse, sin Ningun problema se pasaria todo el Tiempo de visita Besandose, pero aparte de los Silvidos Molestos que daban algunos de los Presos, tambien tenian cosas importantes de las que Hablar.  
Ambos se sentaron, cogiendose de la Mano y se miraron por Largo rato, hasta que Aoshi empezo a Hablar.

Como has estado.  
- Bien, aunque algo cansada.- Dijo con una tierna Sonrisa.  
- Mucho trabajo en Proteccion Civil, Deberias descansar, tanto Trabajo No es Bueno.  
- Lo se, pero... No me gusta estar Sola y ya sabes lo Rapido que me engancho al trabajo.- Resoplo Ella, con una Risa.  
- Me he dado cuenta.- Rio tambien Aoshi.- Pero tienes que empezar a Preocuparte mas por Tu salud, entendido?  
- Si, no te preocupes Koii.- Misao puso encima de la Mesa su Bolso y saco unas Carpetas.- Tengo Noticas, Del caso Renkoku.  
- De verdad? Como va?.- Aoshi parecia entusiasmado.- Que te ha dicho el Abogado?  
- Tus Pruebas Son muy Buenas Aoshi, pero... Shishio es muy Poderoso.- Puso cara Triste Ella.- Esto No es Facil, No tenemos Muchas esperanzas.  
- Lo se.- Suspiro Shinomori.- Ojala pudiera ayudar Mas, pero.  
- No pasa nada.- Le sonrio Ella acariciandole la Mano.- Por muchas Pruebas que pongamos... Es un Caso perdido..., No podemos enfrentarnos al Primo del Emperador esperando Ganar, Aunque este quiera atentar contra El Emperador siempre tendra su Apoyo, despues de todo son Familia, Nunca nos creeran a Nosotros.  
- Ni siquiera con Todas las Pruebas de las Muertes de Los Miembros del Onni.- Fruncio el Ceño Aoshi.  
- El Onni era una Asociasion Secreta de la que Nadie debia Saber, Ni siquiera el Emperador dira que Existieron, Ha desidido No meterse en el Caso.  
- Mierda!.- Aoshi le dio un Puñetazo a la Mesa.- Como es Posible que despues de Tantos Siglos de servicio al Emperador este Niege la Existencia de Los Onnis!  
- Es Parte del Tratado de los Antepasados del Emperador con Los Okashiras del Onni, El Pacto del Silencio.- Misao sonrio tristemente.- No hay mucho Mas que hacer Aoshi, por Lo menos lo intentamos... Piensa que Gracias a esas Pruebas y La denuncia del Rapto de Soujiro hacia Mi tu Condena no Fue tan Larga... Aunque las Pruebas no sirvan para meter entre Rejas al Club Renkoku Tu podras volver a salir algun dia.  
- Lo se, solo que... Pense que los Finales felices podian Existir.- Sonrio El.- Aunque algo esta Claro, Shishio No volvera a Intentar atentar contra el Emperador, Puede que sus Descendientes Si, pero El ya No podra.  
- Y Toshio Seta Tampoco...- Susurro Misao.  
- Como?  
- Todabia No lo sabes¿ Lo han puesto Por todas las Noticas.- Exclamo Ella.- El Hombre se ha Suicidado!  
Aoshi se quedo con Los Ojos como Platos.- Que se ha Suicidado?  
- Por lo Visto despues de La Muerte de Soujiro se empezo a Abandonar, No salia de Casa, No comia...- Misao Suspiro.- Creo que se sintio Responsable de La muerte de Su Hijo, seguramente Pensaba que El deberia haber estado Esa Noche con Nosotros, No Soujiro.  
- Se merece Ese Final.- Dijo Friamente Aoshi.- Al final Mi Venganza hacia El dio resultado.  
- Si y Tambien hacia Makoto Shishio, Se lo pensara dos veces antes de Poner en Marcha el Plan Renkoku de Nuevo.- Rio Misao.- Al final hemos Ganado en parte.  
- Espero que sea suficiente para que las Almas de los Onnis hayan quedado en Paz.  
- Estoy segura de que Todos estan Orgullosos de Ti Koii.  
- Bueno, cambiemos de Tema, No me gusta pasar el Poco tiempo que tengo Contigo a Solas hablando de Problemas.- Aoshi apreto las Manos de Misao entre las Suyas.- Quien te ha traido?  
- Kaoru, me espera en el Aparcamiento, No se como me aguanta.- Rio Misao.  
- Es una Muy Buena amiga, Me hubiera gustado Conocerla a Ella y a Kenshin mucho antes de Todo esto, Les debo Mucho... Por Mi culpa Tubieron que Aplazar la Boda.- Puso una Mueca de Culpabilidad que hizo Reir a Misao.  
- No fue por tu Culpa, Se casan el Mes que Viene.- Anuncio Ella.- Iran de Luna de Miel a Las Filipinas... Se merecen esas vacaciones, Que envidia.  
- Algun Dia Nosotros haremos unas Asi.- Le giño un Ojo sensualmente.- Mucho mejores que esas, Te lo Prometo.  
Misao Rio a carcajadas.- De acuerdo, Recuerda que Lo Prometido es Deuda.  
- Y... Como esta?.- Pregunto Aoshi Sonriente, señalando el Vientre abultado de Ella.

Misao habia quedado Embarazada, en esos momentos tenia 5 Meses de Embarazo. Supo la Noticia pocos Dias Despues de La Muerte de Soujiro. Desde entonces habia estado Muy mal de Salud, con el Encarcelamiento de Aoshi, El Juicio que le Hicieron a Ella los Jefes de Comisaria por su Falta de Etica al haberse Enamorado del Delincuente, Su siguiente Despido... Kaoru insistio Mil veces en que fuera a Un Hospital, Que unas Pruebas No le harian Daño. A la Semana Siguiente le confirmaron el Embarazo. En las Pocas veces en que Ella y Aoshi habian tenido Relaciones, habian Sido tan Inesperadas y tan Deseadas que ninguno de los Dos recallo en Ningun Momento en la Proteccion e Inevitablemente Aoshi habia Dejado en su Vientre una Pequeña Vida. Pero No por ser Una gran Sorpresa fue Una Mala Noticia. Al Principio se vio un Poco abrumada, Como iba Ella a tener un Bebe con Su Padre metido entre Rejas? Pero las Dudas se disiparon completamente al Darle la Noticia a Aoshi. Este jamas se habia sentido tan Feliz en su Vida como cuando Misao le Anuncio que Esperaba un Niño, Un Niño Suyo. Sus Sueños de Formar una Familia se habian Esfumado en el Mismo momento en el que Saito le habia Esposado, Tendria una Vida entre Rejas, viendo de vez en Cuando a Misao por unos pocos Minutos... La Palabra "Padre" estaba Lejos de su alcanze. Y entonces Ella le Condujo la Mano a Su Vientre y Le anuncio que Seria "Papa", Dentro de Ella crecia un Pequeño que algun Dia le miraria a Los ojos y le Llamaria "Papa". Sabia que No podia Ofrecerle Mucho a su Hijo, pero seria Fuerte Por El y por Misao... Cuanto deseaba Poder estar a Su Lado, acompañarla en Todo Momento, apoyarla y Cuidar de Ambos. Aoshi se levanto de Su Silla y se Arrodillo frente a Ella, posando sus Manos en El Vientre y Mostrandole su Sonrisa mas Sincera.

Como esta El Pequeño?  
- Bien... Ayer tube una Cita con el Ginecologo.- Anuncio Ella.- Me ha asegurado que es Un Niño, Tendremos un Niño Aoshi.  
- Un Niño...- Aoshi amplio su Sonrisa.  
- El Doctor dice que Crece con Normalidad, es Un Bebe muy Sano y Fuerte.- Misao acaricio la Mejilla de Aoshi.- Como su Papa.  
- Misao...- Se levanto y inclinandose hacia Ella la Beso dulcemente.- Entonces tenemos que Pensar en un Nombre de Chico.  
- Si..., Anoche casi No pude Dormir pensando en Uno, pero No se me ocurre Nada.- Rio Ella.- Tienes alguna Idea?  
- Hay tiempo para Pensar en Ello, todabia te quedan 4 Meses para Dar a Luz.  
- Si...- De repente Misao entristecio la Mirada.- Tengo Miedo.  
- De que?.- Aoshi cogio una de las Sillas y se sento frente a Ella.  
- Al Parto, Estar sola en ese Paritorio con tantos Extraños y pasando tanto dolor...- Se le escaparon algunas Lagrimas.  
Aoshi No pudo evitar abrazarla con Fuerza.- Mi sueño seria Poder estar Alli contigo Misao... Y el Resto de Tu vida y de la del Niño.  
- Pero No puedes.- Sollozo Misao, Luego se Limpio las Lagrimas.- Y Yo sere Fuerte Aoshi, te Lo Juro.  
- No deberia ser Asi.- Fruncio el Ceño Aoshi, enfadado Consigo Mismo.- Yo deberia Poder Cuidar de Los dos... No me gusta Nada dejarte tan Sola... Tengo Miedo de que te Ocurra algo y Yo este aqui Encerrado y No pueda hacer Nada.  
- No me pasara Nada.- Sonrio Misao, acariciandole la Mejilla.- Estare Bien.  
- De todas Formas... Quiero que Conozcas a Sanosuke y Yahiko.- Aoshi Cogio la Mano que Misao tenia en su Mejilla con Dulcura.- Ahora que han pasado algunos Meses ya pueden acercarse a Ti, Nadie Los Busca. Si Ellos estan Cerca de Ti me sentire Mejor.  
- Tengo Ganas de Conocerles.- Sonrio Misao.- Has hablado tan Bien de Ellos.  
- No te preocupes, Les dare instrucciones para que te Busquen.  
- Aoshi Shinomori ha acabado La visita!.- Grito uno de Los Policas del Puesto de Control.  
Misao Nego con la cabeza.- Ya? No puede ser!  
- Tranquila, Ya vendras Otro Dia.- Consolo Aoshi, ayudandola a Levantarse de la Silla.  
- No quiero irme Aoshi.- Puso una Mueca de tristeza muy Comica.- Diles que me Encierren Contigo.  
- Por muy tentador que Suene, me Parece que No.- Rio Aoshi, despues cambio su Expresion a un poco mas triste.- Te Amo Misao, No lo olvides, Quiero que tengas mucho cuidado.  
- Yo tambien Te Amo.- Volvieron a Abrazarse y se Besaron Por Largo Rato, hasta que de Nuevo Los guardias avisaron y tubieron que separarse, antes de Irse Aoshi la cogio de la Cintura, inclinandose y dandole un tierno Beso en el Vientre, que Ella agradecio con una Hermosa Sonrisa. Hubieran estado Años asi, pero el Tiempo era Limitado y los Guardias bastante Pesados.  
Misao empezo a caminar hacia la Salida cuando Aoshi la Agarro de la Mano por ultima vez, dejandole dentro de Ella un pequeño Papelito.  
- No lo leas hasta que estes fuera de aqui.- Le Ordeno, dandole un ultimo Beso y alejandose de Ella para No llamar la Atencion.  
Misao asintio con una Sonrisa y Metio el Papelito disimuladamente en el Bolso.

Mientras volvia de Regreso por aquel Largo Pasillo fue sacando de su Bolso un paquete de Pañuelos, No podia evitar acabar Llorando en cada Visita que le habia a Aoshi, y mucho menos en su Estado. A su frente Dos Jovenes iban hacia La Sala de Visitas, Uno Alto y Moreno, y otro adolescente de Cabellos Negros y Ojos ardientes. Hablaban animadamente, pero algo Recelosos del Sitio en el que se encontraban, No sabian como habian tenido las Narices de entrar en una Carcel, despues de haber estado escondiendose de la Policia los ultimos Meses. Al Pasar al Lado de Misao el adolescente Cogio al Otro de la Manga de su Cazadora, haciendo que pararan en Seco.

Sanosuke, No te suena esa Cara?.- Pregunto Yahiko, señalandole a Misao, que caminaban lentamente hacia el Otro extremo.  
- Crees que Ella es... Misao?.- Ambos Jovenes se miraron y fue Sagara quien Reacciono Primero.- Misao Makimachi!

Ella paro en Medio de su Trayectoria, dandose la Vuelta lentamente al Oir el Grito que la Reclamaba, mientras se Limpiaba algunas Lagrimas con un Pañuelo. Se quedo mirando a los Dos con Extrañeza un Buen rato.

La misma.- Contesto Ella, guardando el Pañuelo en el Bolso.  
- Hola, Yo soy Sanosuke Sagara.- Se presento, Mientras corria al Lado de Ella y le ofrecia estrechar sus Manos.- Encantado de conocerte Por Fin.  
- Muchas Gracias, Yo tambien tenia ganas de conocerte.- Sonrio Misao, agradecida.  
- Yo soy Yahiko, Mucho gusto.- El adolescente paso de ofrecerle su Mano.- No esperabamos encontrarla Aqui.  
- Bueno, la que No esperaba encontrarles Aqui era Yo.- Rio Ella.- Como es que entraron en una Carcel? No les Buscan?  
- Ya No, Aoshi Nego que tubiera compañeros.- Dijo Sano, con remordimientos.- Aunque intentamos convencerle de lo Contrario.  
- Aoshi es un Hombre muy testarudo y Lo hizo porque les tiene mucho Aprecio.  
- Si, por eso Intentamos devolverle el Favor.- Añadio Yahiko distraidamente, ganandose la curiosidad de Misao y una Mirada fulminante de Sagara.  
- Claro, visitandolo!.- Rio nerviosamente Sano, dandole un Golpe a Yahiko en la cabeza.

Misao les miraba extrañada, era sospechosa la actitud de Aquellos dos. Ambos notaron la metedura de Pata, No podian desvelarle a Misao en Plan que tenian entre Manos, asi que obtaron por cambiar de Tema. El primero en Reaccionar fue Yahiko, que al Fijarse en la Abultada Barriga de la Chica dio con un Tema interesante.

Entonces es verdad lo que Nos dijo Aoshi.- Sonrio el Adolescente.- Vas a tener un Bebe!  
- Si.- Misao se acaricio el Vientre con dulcura.  
- Aoshi esta muy Ilusionado.- Rio Sano.- Bueno, pero No debes preocuparte por que Nosotros cuidaremos de Ti y de Nuestro Sobrinito jejeje - Estoy muy agradecida por Ello, Se que puedo confiar en Ustedes.  
- Bien, pues Ya hablaremos mas adelante.- Interrumpio Yahiko.- Levantaremos sospechas si seguimos hablando Aqui.  
- El Niño tiene Razon, sera Mejor que sigan su camino.- Dijo Misao, mientras a Yahiko le ardian los Ojos.  
- A quien Llamas Niño!.- Grito de Repente, ganandose un puñetazo de Sano en toda la cabeza.  
- Quieres callarte Enano? Llamaras la atencion.- Se viro hacia Misao.- Perdonale, No acepta su Edad.  
- Imbecil!.- Ese fue uno de los tantos insultos que le grito el adolescente Mientras Sano lo arrastraba hacia el Puesto de Seguridad, bajo la atenta Mirada de Misao, que Sonreia con diversion.  
- Aoshi no Bromeaba cuando me hablo de Ellos, son unos Personajes...- Susurro, Retomando su Camino hacia El Aparcamiento.

Aoshi esperaba junto a la Puerta que daba a las Celdas a que algun Guardia le acompañara hasta La Suya, pero cuando ya habia decidido ir por su Cuenta y empezaba a abrir la puerta la voz de uno de Ellos le detubo.

Espera Shinomori, Tienes otra visita!.- Grito el Guardia, dando Paso a Sano y Yahiko.  
Aoshi sonrio Ampliamente al ver de Nuevo a sus Amigos. Hacia mucho Tiempo que No los veia en Persona, solo se habia Comunicado por Correo. Camino hacia Ellos y Los tres se dieron un fuerte Abrazo, aun despues de Todo, los tres eran como una Familia. Se sentaron a la Mesa que anteriormente habian Ocupado Aoshi y Misao, primero asegurandose de que No habia nadie lo Suficientemente cerca para escuchar la conversacion.

Esto es una Sorpresa, No esperaba que vinieran Hoy precisamente.- Sonrio Aoshi, muy Feliz.  
- Bueno, pensamos que Te sentirias Solo aqui, pero Vemos que Tu Chica te visita amenudo.- Rio Sanosuke, recibiendo un Golpe de Yahiko.  
- Que poco Sutil que eres.- Refunfuño El Niño.- Como te encuentras?  
- No me puedo quejar.- Suspiro Aoshi.- Supongo que pudo haber Sido Peor... La carcel No es nada Bueno, pero Lo puedo soportar, La que le costara Mucho es Misao... Y mas con el Bebe.  
- Bueno, para eso estamos Aqui, No? Para poner en Marcha nuestro Plan.- Sonrio Sano, enseñando una fila de dientes Blancos como Perlas.- Tu nos Ayudaste y ahora es Nuestro Turno.  
- Ya esta Todo preparado?.- Pregunto Aoshi con curiosidad.  
- Absolutamente Todo, No pasara mas de Dos semanas para que se Lleve a cabo.- Informo Yahiko.  
- Y nada Puede fallar, Todo es Perfecto.- Añadio Sanosuke con Orgullo.  
- Que Plan salido de Nuestras Mentes ha Fallado algunas vez?.- Rio Aoshi, acompañado de sus dos Amigos.

Kaoru Miro su Reloj de Nuevo. Misao se tardaba mas de lo acostumbrado, aunque tambien era Cierto que Ella y Aoshi tenian que hablar de muchas Cosas. Para su Sorpresa en ese Momento Misao abrio la puerta del Copiloto y se sento con Dificultad en el Sillon, dedicandole una Sonrisa a su Amiga para que No se preocupara por las Lagrimas que aun quedaban en Su Rostro.

Que tal? Como esta Aoshi?.- Pregunto con curiosidad Kao, arrancando el Coche.  
- Bien..., decepcionado por el Juicio Renkoku.- Sonrio tristemente Misao.- Pero se alegro Mucho al saber que el Bebe es Niño.  
- Al final me adelantaste al Formar una Familia.- Rio Kaoru.- Te apetece ir a Tomar algo?  
- No estaria mal una Taza de Te.  
- Ok, Llamare a Kenshin para que se Reuna con Nosotras para Almorzar.- Ella busco en su Bolso el Movil, pero parecia No encontrarlo.- Mierda, creo que me lo deje en Casa, me prestas el Tuyo?  
- Si, claro.- Misao abrio su Bolso, cogio el Movil y se lo paso a Kaoru.- Ten cuidado, aparca al Lado de la Carretera, No quiero que conduzcas si Llamas por el Movil.  
- Si, perdona.- Dijo Ella, haciendo Maniobras para aparcar.

Ambas Amigas sonrieron y Kaoru empezo a Marcar el Numero de Kenshin. Misao decidio ponerse un Poco de maquillaje para que No se le notara que habia Llorado, Saco el Neceser de Maquillaje y entonces vio un pequeño Papel caer al Lado de sus Pies. Automaticamente se acordo del Papel que le habia Dado Aoshi antes de Irse y Lo recogio a todo Correr.  
Lo abrio y Leyo, le costo un poco, la letra estaba hecha apuradamente pero reconocio perfectamente las Palabras escritas Alli, y sus Ojos se abrieron de la imprecion cada vez mas, mientras Kaoru la miraba extrañada.

Que pasa?.- Pregunto Kamiya cortando la Llamada.  
- No, no pasa Nada.- Mintio Misao, riendo nerviosamente.- Que te dijo Kenshin?  
- Que nos espera donde siempre para Comer...- Kaoru no acababa de creerse a Misao, pero decidio no darle importancia.  
- Vamos entonces.- Apuro Misao.

Volvieron a la Carretera y se diriguieron hacia Tokyo, todabia les quedaba mucho Camino que recorrer. Misao permanecio en silencio todo el trayecto con la Mirada clavada en algun punto de la NADA y una Frase rondando en Su Mente sin descanso, La Frase que habia escrito Aoshi en aquel Trozo de Papel.

" LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE NOS VEAMOS, TE VISITARE YO A TI "

FIN...?

Notas de la Autora:

jejejejeje puede que muxos me maten x acer un Final asi jajajajaja pero se abran dado cuenta de cuanto m gustan los Misterios y No podia faltar en el Capitulo Final aunque lo k continue a esto ya seria otra istoria. Habia pensado en acer un Epilogo... pero weno, eso ya se vera jejeje Lo dejo en sus manos, si quieren Epilogo solo pidanlo y vere lo k ago. Espero sus Reviews con sus preciadas Opiniones.

Gabyhyatt: Me alegro muxisimo de que te haya gustado jejeje Ya sabras que ha pasado con Aoshi y si puse el tiempo, aunque como no se cuantos años ponen d condena en Japon por Homocidio pos puse la Primera Cifra que se me ocurrio jejeje Muxas gracias por tus Reviews, cuidate Muxo.

Bizcochia U-u: Me alegra que dediques un poco d tu tiempo a djarm uN review y espero k te aya salido bien ese exam jejeje Siento no haber exo k Shishio tngo un tragico Final como el Rsto, pero weno... Mi teoria dsd un Principio era acer un Fic realista, sin muxa fantasia, y desafortunadamente el Mundo es asi jejeje y el Review te kedo perfecto jjeej No muy extenso ni nada, m encanto. Aki tienes la actualizacion Rapida y muxos besos jejej byeee, ya ablamos.

Arashi Shinomori: Me alegro mucho de saber que no e perdido tu apoyo jejeje y mas vale tarde k nunca eeeh jajaja y tmb m alegro de k te haya gustado tanto, y weno... Saito digamos k tampoco es k trate bien a Nadie jejejej weno sobre las dmas parejas, puse algo d KK, pero eso d k Sano y Meg se conozcan... ya seria algo aparte jejeje Si no te gustan los dramas pos no se k te parecera este final jeje pero espero tu Review amiga. Muxos besos.

Herema: Muxas gracias adriana, Le he exado tantas ganas a ste Fic gracias a todo el apoyo k me an dado jejej disfruta muxo del Final y spero k me cuentes k tal te parecio.

HADA: Espero k te haya gustado el Final que le he dado al Papa de Seta, bastante tragico diria Yo jejeje y Aoshi ai lo ves... jajaja pero weno, asi es la vida Real ne? y en cuanto a nuestro tema de neuronas y hormonas... jajaja totalmente de acuerdo si señor jajajaj esta claro k los ombres son asi... -.-U como dice una amiga mia... Todos juntos no acen una Puta neurona jajajaja Perdona por la palabra jejeje Muxos Besos amiga!


End file.
